


Anything for her

by Ranger_keeper



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Loki (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dark Tony Stark, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Poor Loki (Marvel), Slave Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 64,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_keeper/pseuds/Ranger_keeper
Summary: Loki becomes a slave on a relem he doesn't recognize. He doesn't have access to his magic, but he does have a daughter. He is suffering here, but what happens when a certain Tony Stark comes along to save the day?A typical slave loki ficHeavily inspired by endlessstaircase, really love their loki fics, highly recommend all thier stories.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 376
Kudos: 510





	1. Be Good

After the battle of New York, after falling off the bridge into the byfrost, Loki expected to be dead. Death sounded nice, being away from thanos and from a family that didnt belive him. Loki looked forward to death. He wasnt so lucky. He landed here, where ever here is and almost immediately turned into a slave. His magic stripped from him in mear seconds, leaving him weak and defenseless. One of the slave handler hated Loki immediately, probably justified hate as well. Making Loki's life here the past few years a living hell.

Around his second or third year here, he gave birth to a little girl. He doesn't know who the father is, but it's best not to know. He is allowed a wrap to carry her around in, so long as there is no negative impact on his work. It wasnt his proudest moments, but he would trade his body for any food or meds his child needed. He would lie on his back and be submissive to who ever was willing to trade. Of course he still had to serve his master without promise of trade, he would do it to avoid punishment. But anything was worth it for her.

The little girl, about 3 years old now, is smart. She'll hide from angry handlers, and be silent in the presents of anyone besides loki. She was so smart, and so traumatized from growing up here. She knew her way around the grounds, could always find Loki. Loki suspected that she was using magic to do this, but he couldn't confirm this thought. But she knew when to wait, when she couldn't seek comfort in Loki because he had to work. Loki would do anything for her, anything.

An almost naked Loki holds a plate of delicious smelling food in his hands, ready to serve it to whoever wants it. His no-longer-white loincloth is all he is aloud right now. Serving food is light work compared to what he could be doing right now, but it feels like mental torture. His stomach feels so empty and his arms strain to hold the plate. He scans the room quickly, before dropping his eyes to the floor. There's no reason to upset the handlers by looking too long.

In the large dinning room there are at least 100 people, not including slaves. All the people have plates and plates of food in front of them, just waiting to be eaten. As far as Loki could tell, there is some large trade happening, so there will be many feasts for the next few days. Whispers between slaves mostly consisted of theories of who was coming. Some say the All-Father was coming, but Loki knew that couldn't be true, last he knew the All-Father was preparing for ragnorock.

His masters like to give guests their own personal slaves, making all slaves desperate to prove thier worth. Guests' slaves are tend to get better treatment while the guest is happy. On the flip side, if a slave were to upset a guest there is heavy consequences. But guest slaves are aloud so many privileges! Loki has to consider his daughter, always. He'll risk it for her.

It works out nice because slaves outnumber people about 2 to 1. Not including the younge slaves too useless to do hard labor yet. To prevent thoughts of revolt, slaves wear a collar device around thier neck. It works through a little remote so the person in charge of a slave at a given moment doesn't require magic. The collar has a wide range of restrictions, preventing access to magic and the ability to prevent certain actions on the part of the slave. Loki can feel the collar heaving on his mind right now, it is physically impossible for him to leave his spot unless the plate is empty.

Loki tenses as a handler walks by. His face wearing a prominent scorn. Anything Loki can do to stay out of trouble he'll do. Loki let's out a breath as the handler moves past him. Loki maintains his posture as some guests grab items off the plate. Once all the food is off the plate the collar pushes him to want to move, loki makes his way to the kitchen, cautiously moving around the perimeter and avoiding guests.

Once in the kitchen, the handler grabs loki by his hair and pulls him in front of him. Loki winces because of the strain standing puts on his leg. "Sir?" Loki forces out. 

"Follow." 

Loki follows his handler, the collar now pushing him to listen to the verbal orders. He gets lead outside then towards the gates. Once he got all the way he sees a line of slaves, clearly this guest is late. Many of the slaves here look strong and able to carry whatever the guest has to bring. Loki questions why he's here when he is barly able to stand, let alone carry as much weight as the slaves here. 

Loki can hear them before he can see them. Thor and Stark are getting escorted by a caravan of items. Loki lowers his head more, desperate to hide his humiliation. Of course they would be here to witness his humiliation, mabey Thor heard about Loki being here and desided to bring Stark to humiliate Loki further. He can hear the handler explaining to Thor and Stark about dinner and trades and slaves. Loki does his best to blend in but there is only so much he could do with out getting in trouble. 

Thor shakes hands with stark and bids his farewell. "I'll be back in a fortnight to bring you home. Until then, man of iron." Then he left, a rainbow bridge making him disappear in seconds. 

After a little while of trying not to pass out, Loki can hear his handler explaining guest slaves to Stark. Clearly the man has no experienced in the practice of loaning slaves to guests. 

Although Loki couldn't see it, he knew his handler was smiling. "I have this slave, for you specifically. I learned of his time on migard and thought it was only appropriate. " The handle jerks Loki's hair and forces his head up. Loki makes direct eye contact with Stark, a feeling of shame bubbling up in his chest. He can see the hate in the man's eyes and wishes he could just disappear. Its obvious that that's not going to happen, instead he will be his guest slave. "Greet your owner." The handler demands.

Loki kneels down, as he is supposed to, and places a kiss in front of each of Starks feet. "I will be happy to serve you sir. I look forward to any and all tasks you deem me worthy of." Exactly as all guest slaves do when they meet thier guest. It doesn't make it any less humiliating or demeaning, but doing so avoided punishment.

"Yah, um. Okay sure. That trip was pretty hard on my human body and I really need need to lie down for like two hours, also some snacks. Definitely would appreciate some snacks." Stark says, clearly not comfortable with the current situation.

The handler nods his head in agreement. "Of course, of course. Slave go fetch snacks and bring it to the guest of honor's room." With that loki rushes towards to kitchen, desperate to get away. He can still hear the conversation on his way out. "The king has greatly anticipated your arrival..." That's all he gets before he's out of earshot. Even better, Loki thought bitterly, stark is the guest of honor.

With a few moments to himself loki considers what's going to happen next. His little Sarah, she definitely shouldn't seek loki during the night. He can already feel his heart break at the thought of sending her to the kitchen to sleep. And what about during the days? Would Stark require loki to work constantly? Probably, he probably wants revenge for Lokis actions on Migard. Which is ludicrous considering Loki was at the mercy of Thanos while he did it. It wont matter, all that matters is the possibility that he could earn multiple meals a day, and may even be able to save some for Sarah. 

When loki gets to the kitchen he finds the chef and kneels down in front of him. Seeing as the chef is a servant and not a slave. "Sir Sith, the guest of honor is requesting some snacks for tonight." The chef quickly pulls ingredients togther to make a beautiful bowl of fruit and a small platter of finger sandwiches. 

"Here."

Loki keeps to his spot on the floor. "Sir Sith, I have been chosen to be a guest slave. My - My daughter will require a place to sleep. If you allow it I would be more than happy to serve you." Loki keeps his voice steady, but it is no less humiliating. He cant waste too much time so he has to beg quickly. He keeps his eyes on the floor, knowing Sith's desire for submissiveness. 

"I dont know, what are you offering specifically?"

Loki panics for a brief second. Being here for so long has dulled his silver tongue, no longer having such grace while speaking. He doesn't have time to debate he just has to saying something and hope Sith agrees to it. "You can bed me for the fortnight after the guests leave at your convention." That's all loki can offer, no magic, no knowledge, just his body, just his holes. 

"That is agreeable. Now leave, I'll clear Sarah's normal spot."

Loki nods his head in acknowledgement as he grabs the tray and leaves. He has to focus on Stark now. Stark holds his life in his hands and anything he say goes. Loki takes the slave passage way, to avoid stumbling into anyone of importance.

On the way, he spots little Sarah mopping one of the entrance ways next to other slave children. The children's handler hovering near by. He looks at her lovingly, but keeps moving. It's not wise to keep master waiting, especially because he waisted time begging for his own selfish wants. Loki pops out of the slave passage near the guests chambers.

He balances the food with one arm and knocks on the door with his free hand. "Come in." He hears from the other side of the door. 

Loki had never been a guest slave to the guest of honor and has therefore never been in this room before. It is large, with two tables on opposite ends on the room. One appearing to be a work desk and ther other a dinner spot. There is also a large four poster bed with red blankets. There are two other doors in this room as well: Loki presumes a closet and bathroom. And two chairs that match the red theme within the room.

"Oh, it's you." 

Loki pauses, bit then continues. He sets the food on the table and kneels next to the arm chair, ready to serve. 

"So, did you try to take over this planet too? If so you have a weird way to being king."

Loki hears a question in Starks ramble and knows he has to answer. "I didnt try to take over this planet." After a brief second he adds, "sir."

Stark eyes Loki suspiciously, like he expects loki to attack. After a few long moments Stark finally speaks. "So are you just going to stay there and not do anything, cause that's really weird?"

Loki should be doing something. He should be cleaning his masters room or his clothes or anything else. Waiting like this is not what a slave does, they work and work. "What would you like me to do? Sir."

Stark pauses a second. "Could you leave. I know your doing this whole slave act but that rainbow thing Thor got me here with is not nice on the human body. I need to not be stressed out so like, just leave."

Loki nods his head, he will leave. He stands up as gracefully as his sore legs will let him. He exists the room and closes the door behind him. He quickly realizes it is safest to wait outside the room, as to avoid his handler's wrath. He places his back next to the door's opening, rests his hands behind his back, and looks towards the floor.

He will wait. He will prove he is good so he can earn extra privileges and share with Sarah whatever he is allowed. He'll put up with whatever punishments or degrading plans Stark has for him, and he'll thank the man afterwards. He'll be good.

He'll be good.


	2. Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing while I wrote this that I'm not as over my dyslexia as I thought.

Loki stood outside for about 30 minutes before anything eventful happened. Standing on shaking legs, he could see little Sarah toddling over towards him. It broke his heart to see her bruised arm. 

"Modi." She whispers, as she stands right next to loki. There's a mental war in Loki's head. If he were to break his stance and a handler or Stark saw, not only would he be punished, but Sarah as well for destracting him. But the heart broken look on Sarah's face is just too much to look at. With a heavy heart and averted eyes, loki attempts to shoo her away.

"Not now, my love." He whispers under his breath. "Its not safe." Loki cant watch as his daughter stares up at him. He cant look at the pain in her eyes. 

"So hungry." She tells him. She grabs onto Loki's leg in an effort to convince him to let her stay. Loki looks down at her small frame. Her long shirt, the only clothing she has. Her ribs are visable and her arms are so thin. He has to do good with Stark, to feed Sarah. Just as he begins to consider letting her stay, Loki's handler comes into view.

Loki stills. Sarah is clearly not suppose to be here. What will the handler do? All loki can do is pray he doesn't see her, but it seems less and less likely the closer the handler gets. Each step closer increases Loki's stress. Until finally, the handler stops in front of Loki. 

"Sir." Loki acknowledges, fear lacing his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Came the gruff reply. "You should be in there serving, do we need to replace you already?" Loki can feel his knees grow week at the implications of the threat. If loki is replaced he will be sent to the whipping post, he wont be in any working condition for days even weeks, unable to care for Sarah. With a shaking voice Loki starts to speak.

"Master requested privacy while he sleeps. " Not a total lie, Stark did say he wanted loki to leave. And it's not like his handler is going to wake the guest of honor to check. He may not even asks when Stark is up and about because it's not very socially acceptable to question others on how they treat slaves. This isn't a lie, just a distorted truth.

He can see Sarah trembling behind his legs. The girl is shaking like a leaf as she holds Loki's legs. "And why is the child here? I heard no talk of the guest of honor needing two slaves? Hand her here."

Loki feels tears well up in his eyes as he reaches down to grab Sarah. He holds her under her her arms, gently as possible. His chest fills with pain as she looks back at Loki with so much fear. He hands her to his handler, knowing that she will be punished, knowing that by not turning her away earlier he caused her suffering. When Sarah is held by the back if her neck by the handler, Loki cant take it anymore.

"Master Stark requested her services for when he woke, sir. She is more his type than I. " Now that's a bold faced lie. Loki expects that at any second Stark will open the door and laugh at Loki as he tells his handler the truth. How he doesn't want Loki at all and he never requested Sarah in the first place. He may even specifically ask for a harsh punishment to get back at Loki for the events on migard. But that doesn't happen, instead the handler drops Sarah onto the floor with a horrable 'smack' and looks at Loki. 

His handler's hand finds it's way onto Loki's neck as he gets closer to Loki's face. "Seems terribly convenient that he asked for your daughter, you wouldn't happen to have convinced the guest, would you? "

After a terrifying moment of silence, the handler continues: "You know what happens to slaves who lie? I bet you remember, dont you? Tell me what happens to slaves who lie."

"They get marked as liars."

"And where are your marks, slave?"

"One on my chest and one on my back, sir."

"I feel like the next one should go right across your forehead. So no one believes your lies anymore. " Loki can feel the sweat dripping down the sides of his face. The handler cant possibly know he lieing. There's no way.

His handler releases loki from his grip, "If find out your lieing again slave you'll get braded and your tongue will be removed. I will be confirming your claims. If any part of your story is a lie, well I wonder how it will affect poor little slave brat? No one to hold at night, no one to beg on her behalf, no one to offer themselves up in her place, and being marked the child of a liar. This doesn't look good for her." Loki feels his breath in his throat. He cant let that happen. Ever.

His handler leaves loki away in the hallway. Loki holds his little girl in his arms as she tries to hold back her tears. She knows she go her modi in trouble. Loki now has to convince stark to follow the story. If something happens to loki, then Sarah will be alone with no one to protect her. He cant let that happen.

He counts to 30 in his head then places her on the floor. She can stand on her own, it would be unacceptable if anyone caught loki holding her right now.

"Stay with me, my love. I will protect you." It's a lie. He cant protect her, he can only beg those around him to protect her. But he would do it. He has done it and he will continue to do it till his dieing days.

And they stay standing there for a while as Loki considers the actions he must take to protect Sarah. The first step is convincing Stark before he has a chance to meet with Lokis handler. The second step is pray this is a good plan.

Another few moments pass before Loki can gather the courage to put his plan into action. He takes a few deep calming breaths before moving. "Stay right here, I'll be back." He tells his daughter and he plants a kiss on her head. She shouldn't have to see this.

Loki opens the door to Starks room and peaks his head in. His master is currently sleeping on the bed, under layers of blankets. Loki enters the room fully and closes the door behind him. How should he wake Stark up? Definitely not standing over him like a killer. Maybe stand far away and make a loud noise? No, he wants Stark to wake up happy. Loki releases what he has to do.

He gets near the bed then lowers himself to his knees then crawls the rest if the way. He moves the blankets gently to prevent cold air from getting in as he gets under the blanket. The next part is a little tricky as he gets on the bed without too much movement, it would not do him well to wake the man up yet. He stealthfully maneuvers him self next to Stark and positions himself on his stomach, leaning over Starks waist. He unbuttons the man's pants and removes the man's dick from his underwear.

Shame fills Loki as he starts the next part. He slowly takes the man's cock into his mouth and holds it there for a second. A wave of humiliation crashes down on Loki as he starts bobbing his head up and down. He can feel the cock coming to life in his mouth. It's not the first time he's given a blow job as a slave, but the first time he's done it willingly. He knows what to do and where to do it, but it doesn't make him feel any better. If this doesn't work, he's as good as dead, probably going to get transferred to the army where he'll service hundreds of soldier a day. 

Loki moves his focus back to the cock in his mouth. He starts using his tongue to lick the sides and give the man some stimuli. He can hear a moan come from above him so he knows he doing something right. He starts bobbing his head at a faster speed and choking the cock farther down his throat. It takes about 4 minutes before he can feel the man cumming in his mouth.

Another title wave of shame washes over Loki as he swallows the man's juices. For Sarah, he reminds himself, for Sarah.

"That was so good Pepper. Is it my birthday or something?" The man mumbles in a sleepy tone. 

Loki removes himself from his master's bed. That's when he feels it, Stark's hand grabbing Loki's forearm with a bruising grip. 

"The hell did you just do! I told you to leave, and as a slave here arnt you suppose to listen to me? Your lucky I didnt call my suit and attack you! Get out! And dont do that again!"

Loki feels the collar push him to listen to stark, but he cant. He has to protect Sarah. He gets on his knees and lowers his head to the ground. "Sir, please. I need your help to keep my daughter safe. I will listen to your every order and do what ever you want, but please place her under your protection. "

Stark looks at Loki for a second with a glare, "you expect me to belive you have a daughter? Your out of your mind."

Loki can feel a ball of lead in his stomach. "Please! She is so small and weak and helpless, if you were to request her services she would be safe until you left. She is small and willing to do any work you wish of her. Please!"

Stark sits down on one of the chairs and looks down at loki with an even harsher glare. "So say I request to have your daughter as a slave. Then what? Why is it so important I ask for her, I saw 100 other people on the way to my room alone, go beg one of them."

"Please sir, it has to be you!" Loki pleads, he feels light headed from all this stress 

"But why does it have to be me? So you can use her as a distraction as you murder me, not going to happen."

"Because I lied!" Loki admits. "My handler saw her waiting with me outside your door. He was going to punish her for not working. Please sir, if you dont claim her then she will be put on punishment schedule and she cant handle it! She is so small and she wont bother you sir! You won't even know she's here! And, I'd be in your debt. You'd have a god desperate to serve you in anything you request!" Loki could feel himself breaking down, "please. I'll beg. Ill publically debase myself and humble myself when ever you snap your fingers. Please just protect her."

"So say I believe you. Hypothetically of course, how would I even request a slave? Full offense, I dont even want you here, let alone another slave. And I didn't even request for you."

"Just- Just tell me you want another slave and I'll go get her and she'll be safe. Please." Loki can feel a little hope form in his chest, if Stark does this every thing will be fine. For a fortnight there will be no need to stress about meals and sleep, Sarah will be here and safe. 

Stark rolls his eyes, "I just tell you. I'm not sure if you under stand how unbelievable you are. All I have to do to keep your, totally real daughter safe is tell you I want another slave. Your losing you touch." Loki's world shatters confront of him. Stark doesn't believe him, and why would he? Loki is known for lieing, of course Stark wouldn't belive him.

Stark gets up from his chair and goes over towards Loki. He grabs Loki by his upper arm and starts hauling him up. "Come on, out you go. I don't want or need you as a slave. Out you go. Now don't come back." During Stark's speech he's been moving Loki closer to the door, effectively kicking him out of his room. Panic and stress overcomes loki and he passes out along the way. He failed. He cant save his daughter anymore than he can save himself. 

Loki is dropped onto the floor and just as Stark is about to close the door a small child appears. She looks at her father, then looks up at the man that just dropped him on the floor. She grabs Loki's arm and tried to pull him away from the master, but it's no use. She too little and he's too big.

Stark looks at the girl for a moment, her black hair matching Loki's, her pale skin matching Loki's, her green eyes, matching Loki's. Well great, just great, Stark thinks. I'm actually going to do this.

"Hey little girl, is that your daddy?"

The girl stands still unable to respond. She grabs Loki's arm again and tries to wake him up, eyes never leaving Starks. 

"Are you hungry sweetie, I have some snacks in here and we can eat them as we wait for him to wake up. Is that okay?"

Sarah can feel her little stomach grumble at the thought of food. She nods her head, barely. Stark, clearly uncomfortable, drags loki back into his room as a small child follows him.


	3. Slave Chow

Loki wakes up abruptly. One second he's floating in nothingness and the next he's seeing, hearing, and feeling everything. Its overwhelming. Everything is so bright and so loud. Slowly, everything comes into focus. First he can see the chair that Stark sat in as he told Loki he wouldn't protect Sarah. Then he could feel the carpet that he debased himself on earlier as he begged Stark for mercy. Finally he can hear Stark talking. He must still be in Starks room.

Then all the memories hit him. He is not wanted here. He was told to leave because Stark thought he was being lied to. But then, why is Loki still here? He doesn't have time to contemplate this question as small foot steps can be hear running towards Loki.

A small Sarah crawls onto Loki's lap and looks up to his face. His small girl holds out a hand full of the fruit Loki brought to this room earlier. She should not have these! His mind screams at him. They're already in enough trouble, but stealing can be met with death here. No tolerance policy. Lokis eyes go wide and quickly looks around the room for a space to hide the contraband. Then his eyes fall on Stark, who just so happens to be staring straight at Loki.

Loki gets on his knees quickly. "Sir- I! I'm sorry! This will never happen again, please dont punish her! I'll take her punishment, but please! I have nothing to offer that isn't already yours, sir! Please just let this offence go!"

Stark walks over to Loki and picks his little Sarah up. Crushing Loki's heart. He's going to give her to the handlers. From there she'll be sent to the mines. Once she's too big there, they'll cut off her hands and send her to the army. Loki can see it happening right in front of hid eyes and he can only sit here and let it happen. 

His breaths become shallow and labored at the realization. He can feel the panic and there's nothing he can do about it. Her life I'd over because Loki was too weak to keep her safe. "Sir, please!"

"Calm down, no ones in trouble. I gave her the snack to eat. No ones in trouble here." The words are spoken so calm and reassuring that Loki wants to belive them, but he cant. Stark already said he wouldn't keep her safe, so there is no reason to feed her.

"But sir-" loki tries.

"Shh. We're calming down right? Nothing to get worked up over see. Your little girl is still right here, safe and sound." Loki can follow the logic, he needs to calm down or Stark will send her away. Loki can do that he can be calm because Stark wants him calm. Simple.

"Yes, of - of course sir."

"Wow, that's the fastest I've ever seen anyone get over a panic attack."

Loki takes a deep breath before speaking. "Of- Of course sir. You told me to calm down and as your slave I'll do what you tell me." Despite how much Loki tried to keep his voice steady, it falters a little at the end. "Please, dont punish her."

Stark seems a little put of by Lokis statement. This isn't good, he probably doesn't like Loki making so many requested. Loki files that information for later.

"Anyway, I gave her the snacks so she's not stealing anything." Stark puts the girl back on the floor, and looks away from Loki. "I'm not saying I believe your story 100%, but after seeing this little cutie, I'm at about 65%. So, give me a reason to need her as a servant that Mr. Anger-Management will accept and I'll request her."

Loki doesn't know who "Mr. Anger-Management" is but it sounds an awful lot like Stark is willing to protect Sarah. That's all that really matters anyway.

Loki hangs his head in shame as he admits his earlier folly. "I told my handler that your wanted Sarah when you woke up because you desire her more than me."

Loki can hear a sharp smack. He doesn't feel pain so Stark must have hit Sarah, but Loki cant bring himself to look and confirm his suspicions. "You make it really hard to want to help you. You know that? I offer to help you and what do you do? You tell me to say I'm a pedo. Why did I expect anything less?"

Loki doesn't know what a "pedo" is, but by the way Stark acts, it cant be good. His unhappy tone stresses Loki out way more than it should. "I'm sorry sir." Is all Loki can think to say. "I'm not sure what you mean, but I'm willing to try and make it up to you." Of course he is, he's willing to do almost anything to keep Stark happy.

Loki hears another slap and he desperately wishes Stark would stop hitting Sarah, but he cant risk angering this man more. "Look, where I come from, liking underaged kids is a crime. Like go to jail and your whole life is ruined type of crime."

All loki can do is lower his head more. "Its not uncommon here. Everyone here has had a younge slave with that purpose in mind. And if it makes you uncomfortable, I am willing." Loki chokes out. He'll keep telling Stark how willing he is until his dieing days if it keeps Sarah safe. And if he ever gets access to his magic, he would change his form to be more appealing to Stark, what ever form he may desire at the time.

"Fine, sure, what ever. Just dont go around telling people that, okay? I'm serious, dont tell people that." He sounds more exhausted than loki looks, but still manages to keep his threatening tone.

"Of course, sir."

Loki finally makes himself lift his head up, expecting to see little Sarah holding a red cheek or tears in her eyes. He didnt expect to see Stark holding his head in his hands, with a slight red tint on his forehead. Was Stark hitting himself? It looks like it, but that doesn't make sense. Why would Stark do that? Especially with two slaves right here to hit instead! 

Loki's train of thought is interrupted by a knock at the door. Loki fears for the worst: his handler showing up and demanding Loki's punishment for earlier transgressions. Loki speaks up as soon as he sees Stark move towards the door, "allow me, sir."

"No." Is the harsh response Loki gets. "Just sit there and be quiet."

Loki nods his head. Stark still thinks Loki would lie to him, that's clear. Loki picks his head up and looks around the room for Sarah, she should be hidden in case Stark changes his mind and kicks her out of the room. Loki doesn't see her, which, all things considered, is a good thing. She's away from Stark, who can at any moment kick her out. She's also away from Loki so she wont be accused of being a distraction. On the other hand, she could be found not working by a handler and then she'll be punished harshly.

In reality it doesn't matter where Sarah is here, she'll never be completely safe.

Loki is pulled from his depressing thoughts as he hears Stark talk. He's not trying to eavesdrop, it's not allowed; That being said, it is really important for slaves to know things in order to anticipate thier masters needs and wants. "Thank you for the meal. Please tell the king I really look forward to meeting with him." 

"Of course, sir." A feminine voice responds. Although Loki cant see her, he knows her face. She and Loki often get paired together for transporting fragile items. Her name is like Saleen or something like that.

Stark comes back into view with the female slave following him. She is carrying a tray with an extravagant meal on it. The chief probably thought it best to deliver Stark a full meal instead of just the snacks Loki brought in. On the edge of the tray, Loki can see it: guest slave food. Loki himself has never tasted guest slave food before, but he has delivered it before and it looks more appealing than normal slave chow.

Once all the food is placed in the appropriate spot, including the slave food placed on the floor next to the table, the female slave bows slightly. "If you have any issues with the food just send your slave to discuss it with the chef. "

Stark nods his head, "uh, cool. Thanks."

She hesitates for a second before leaving. "Would you like two portions of slave chow instead of one sir?" Loki knows she's thinking of Sarah and he knows how much trouble she could be in for suggesting it. She gestures to the single portion of slave food as she talks, knowing how much a little more goes a long way.

Stark looks at it briefly before shaking his head. "No that's not necessary," he starts, breaking Loki's heart. But he and Sarah could share, guest slave food has more food than standard slave food any way. They'll share and be thankful because at least it's somthing. "Don't bring any more slave chow either please." Loki feels his chest tighten. No food? At all? But- But- He said he would protect Sarah and he gave her food earlier. So why the sudden change of heart? Unless- unless that one bowl of slave food delivered is suppose to last him and Sarah for two weeks. It would of course, if rationed properly. 

Its settled then. He could ration it for himself and Sarah. If they ate every other day, and maybe the first three days not eat at all. Of course Sarah could have bits and pieces daily, but Loki can restrain himself. He'll have to and he'll thank Stark for the food like a good slave.

As the slave leaves, loki can see the apologetic look on her face. She knows what Lokis about to go through, and she tried to help. It makes Loki feel a little better, just knowing someone cared. 

After the door closes, Loki brings himself to look towards Stark. It's too soon for Loki to beg for anything, Stark has already done so much for Loki: taking care of Sarah, feeding her food, and not punishing Loki despite how much he deserves it. "Well this looks interesting. How do I even eat this?"

Loki moves towards the tray to assist Stark. "This sause gets poured over that meat and is eaten with that fork. Then drink the soup, straight from the bowl. Typically dessert will be served when the king is ready and is always eaten with a spoon." The irony is not lost on Loki as he explains how to eat the exquisite meal with silverware as his food has no silverware whatsoever. The large meal is clearly too much for Stark to eat alone, and he'll probably enjoy watching Loki throw the left overs in the trash.

As Stark starts to eat he looks questioningly at Loki. "So where's the little ragamuffin? She looked pretty hungry earlier and she'd probably enjoy some of this." It's like salt in the wound for Loki. Not only will she have to be hungry for the next fortnight, but Stark wants to eat in front of her. Probably to teach her a lesson about eating all the food he gifted her. Loki thinks Starks punishment for Sarah is light yet cruel. She will not physically be harmed, but she will have the knowledge that she is lesser than her master.

"I'm unaware of her location at this time, master. Would you like me to go find her?" It would take all night to find her. She doesn't have to wear a collar yet because of how the collar messes with the brain too much if used at a younge age. Of course he will look all night if Stark wants him to. He may be upset at his Master the whole time he looks, but he'll wont let hid attitude show.

"Is it safe for her to wander around alone at night with out any supervision? Aren't you worried?" Stark says, sounding astonished. He's just stuffing hid face with the glorious food while Loki stay waiting to the side for permission to eat. But Loki's not upset, this is normal; starving a slave is normal so this is fine, he tells himself.

Loki has to grind his teeth at the accusing tone. "It is unsafe and I am worried. Sir."

"Why aren't you looking for her, if your so worried? " Stark presses, still eating his meal so innocently. Like he isn't pushing all of Loki's buttons. 

"Am I allowed to leave this room to go look for her? Do I have your blessing?" Loki tried to keep his anger out of his voice. He does love and worry about Sarah and to be accused of not worrying is highly offensive. Of course, slaves will take insult and thank who ever said it. 

Stark looks a little surprised. "Do you think she managed to leave the room without being noticed?"

"Yes."

"I dont think so. I'm going to say she's hiding somewhere here and is just shy. Come out little ragamuffin." Loki's question going unanswered as normal. 

Loki just nods his head. Stark is wasting his time, but he's in no position to argue. Its going to he a long while before Stark finds Sarah. Loki just hopes he finishes eating first, to not taunt Sarah with his meal. And maybe he'll allow Loki to hide the slave chow out of sight so she wont be tempted.


	4. Uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be on Thursdays, but I am excited about what's to come so I updated today as well. Enjoy!

Loki looks longingly at the slave chow resting by the leg of the table. Stark has long ago given up his search for Sarah, at Loki's reassurance that she'd be fine on her own. He cant be sure, but it's better for Stark to not worry over her. If he tells her to stay in his room so she does not wander then she will. She will be good, just as Loki will.

"So... do you like eat?" Stark asks. "Cause the other girl said she'd bring more food and you look half starved. So I'm assuming you eat. Better question actually, why aren't you eating?" Loki wants to respond with some smart retort, to tell his master in no unclear terms why he's not eating. But that's not realistic. He'll be respectfull, he must.

"I have not received permission to eat, sir." Not that Stark has offered any form of permission, just sat down and started munching away while Loki starves right next to him.

"Who do you get permission from?" The ignorance of the power Stark holds is terrifying and reassuring at the same time. He could order Loki to kill himself in so many different ways, and Loki would do it. But he doesn't know of his power, and Loki wont tell him until the collar fully accepts Stark.

"You, sir." No smart retort, just respect and obedience. If that's all it takes to keep Sarah safe he'll do it. She may be a little hungry, but at least she'll stay untouchable until Stark leaves. It'll be okay, he tells himself, everything will be fine.

"Oh, um. You can eat, have some of this." Stark pushes forward a bowl full of the soup that Stark should eat after the meat. Is this a test? See if Loki knows his place or if Stark will need to teach him? But what if Stark gets upset at Loki questioning his orders? And the bowl is still on the table, should he set it on the floor before eating it? Loki can feel the irrational grow, Stark did this on purpose. It doesn't matter what he chooses, every choice is wrong.

Loki moves the bowl a little closer to the edge of the table, at least he wont go hungry tonight. After a second of deliberation he desides to just go for it. Loki picks up the bowl using both hands, the heat irritating him. Once the liquid hits his mouth, he understands this is punishment for something. The liquid burns his throat all the way down. It would have been fine if he was asgardian like Thor or human like Stark, but he is jountin. He lives for the cold, for outdoor streams of water, for the cool fog that doesn't exist in this realm, and especially for the cool fish that tastes so good. This soup burns. It feels like it burns his lips and tongue. After a few seconds he can feel warmth from within his stomach. 

A thought pops into Loki's head: does stark even know he's juotion. Maybe not, unless Thor told him. Stark may not even know of the ill effects hot food has on Loki. Yah, this isn't a punishment, just ignorance. Should Loki inform Stark of the soup's effect on Loki? He didnt have time to consider this when Stark dashed his dream.

"Ya know some people think I'm a jerk, but look at you. You look so much better with a belly full of hot soup. Never say I havent done anything for you."

Never say I havent done anything for you.

The collar must have recognized that Stark is Loki's master at the moment because it accepts the order immediately. Loki can not possibly make the claim Stark hasn't done anything for him; not that he would, it is not wise to criticize a master. But another issue got cleared up for Loki in that statement. Stark gave Loki hot soup on purpose. He even said Loki looks better this way, with him slightly sweating and his hands tinted red. 

This information is a painful realization. Stark likes Loki uncomfortable, less willing to ask for food or any other item in fear of misconstrued words. Smart bastard. This further confirms Loki's assumption that Stark doesn't want Loki making requests.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for the meal." Loki hesitates for a second. He was going to ask if he the slave chow is ment for Sarah and himself for the next few weeks and, if so, if he may move it out of the way. But he managed to stop himself in time. He probably shouldn't ask, Stark just showed him that he doesn't want Loki making requests. Loki takes a breath, then desides against it. Stark will tell Loki only if he feels Loki should move it and it's not Loki's job to question his master.

An awkward silence fills the room. Maybe not an awkward silence, Loki cant tell the difference between awkward or comforting silence anymore. The only sound he could hear was Stark drinking from a plastic bottle he had with him. Loki wishes he could carry water on him, but that's a privilege not afforded to him. It makes sense that Stark would rub it in his face. Stark is clearly avoiding conversation with Loki. Loki was just about to start zoning out when Stark finally spoke. "So apparently there's a time difference that Thor didnt realize, and now my sleep schedule messed up. I thought it was going to be morning. I litrally woke up, like, 3 hours ago and now I'm supposed to go to bed for the night. I mean, Bucky always tells me I need more sleep, but this is excessive."

Loki doesn't know how he's supposed to respond. So he doesn't. He just nods his head in agreement, Thor tends to forget important details like that. After a moment of silence Loki deduces that a response is expected. "If you asked for a sleep drought a slave would bring you one." That's the only relevant information Loki can offer and he hopes Stark doesn't anger at the assumption he wants help sleeping. 

"Yah, that sounds nice. Do I call someone, or like, say some magic words? Bibity Bobity Boo. Nothing happened."

Loki doesn't get the reference, but he can answers the question. "I'll go find some for you, if you allow me." 

"Yah, no. Your going to poison me or something. Just take me to the right person to talk to."

Loki nods his head. He can do that, he can be a guide. Loki goes towards a small chest lieing near the door, Stark on his tail. He kneels in front of the slave chest. He pulls a long leash for the journey and holds it up for Starks approval. "Will this be okay sir?"

Stark looks at him like he's crazy. "Thats not the sleeping thing, is it? I was expecting some Hogwarts type potions."

Loki is yet again confused by the Migardian reference. He carries on any way. "This is my leash sir." He had to take a deep breath before continuing his explanation. "To show others that I am yours and to keep me from distracting others."

Stark looks appalled. Migard slaves might be held to a higher standard than Loki originally though, especially if personal slaves dont require leashes in public. But it's highly important Loki convince Stark of the importance of leashes, it's hard to imagine not seeing guests with slaves without leashes. 

"Is this really necessary? I dont see how this fabric is so important."

"If I am found in public not with that and with you, it will be assumed that I am neglecting my duties, sir. I will be made an example of to the other slaves. Or if you wish me to stay in a specific place, just tie me there; if a handler sees me tied there they will even wait with me for your return. The leash also prevents handlers from mistakenly resigning me." Loki hopes those are good enough reasons.

Stark gives in and takes the long, white fabric from Loki's hand. "So how do I tie this?"

Loki let's out a shakey breath. "This end loops through my collar. If you want me to have a long leash you only need to do it once or twice. If you wish me to have less freedom, just keep looping it until you're satisfied." Loki hasn't worn the leash many times. He had to during his training and is very familiar with a short leash, and has a least one retraining, every year, but other than that nothing.

Stark nods his head. He loops the fabric between the collar and Loki's neck one time. Loki waits a moment before he realizes that that's all Stark is going to do. 

"Now lead the way." Of course Loki would lead the way through the castle in nothing but a loin cloth and leash. He is thankful that at least Stark hadn't told him to dress. That would have been hard to explain to the handlers.

Loki feels a push from the collar and doesn't hesitate another second. He opens the wood door and leads Stark down the grand hallways. He can see some poor slaves scrubbing the floor, on thier knees, with hunger pained frames. Loki cant tell if Stark notices them or not, but he continues on like he never noticed those poor soles. He leads Stark through a few more halls before coming towards the magic users chambers. 

Loki knocks on the door and lowers himself, not to his knees though. He pulls his shoulders closer to his chest and hunched his back more than normal. He also points his eyes towards the floor. He knows, Handson; he knows consequences for being too bold. The door is opened by another slave, more hunched over and submissive than Loki. "The guest of honor would appreciate a sleeping drought, please."

The poor slave nods her head. She doesn't look up anymore than Loki does. "I'll ask master Handson. Please wait a moment." She doesn't close the door, leaving it open a sliver. Stark is clearly uncomfortable with the shows of submission the slaves present. 

After a long moment if silence, the female slave returns. She has a red mark on her face that previously wasnt there. "Master would appreciate an estimated time." Loki knows better than to answer for his master. 

"Sir?"

"Until morning, please." Loki doesn't understand why Stark would say please. Its unnecessary and confusing. 

The female slaves returns to the room. Loki expects her to return, but is unpleasantly surprised when Handson opens the door. He is tall and muscular, both wider and taller than Loki himself. Loki tries to not tense up. He does bow his head further down, fearful of Handson. He used to work directly under Handson, but he was allowed out when Sarah was born. He begged for Handson to release him from his service. The things Loki did at that time he never wants to repeat. 

"Hello, you must be the guest of honor, Tony Stark, man of iron, from Migard. Am I right?"

Loki cringes back. He knows that tone, his not-so-helpful tone. Tony responds as he takes the potion from the man's hand. "That's me. Are you a wizard here? Because I'd love to have a few conversations with you, if you dont mind." Loki ducks his head more, fearful of more time with Handson. 

The men shake hands, a customary greeting in Migard. Handson must have done alot of digging to know of this custom seeing as Loki doubted he'd ever been to Migard. "You know, I used to be that slave's master. If you wanted I could give you a few tips. He'll make some great sounds with the right motivation. Isn't that right, little one? And always so willing."

Loki nods his head aggressively. No uncertainty, no hesitation. Just in case he is ever placed in Handson's care again, there's no need to be punished for transgressions done years prior. He just wants to leave. He doesn't want Stark to take any if this man's tips, but he cant stop Stark if he wants to. 

"Not right now, it's late and I really need some shut eye." Handson looks confused but doesn't comment on it. He goes back into his room as Stark and Loki make thier way back to Stark's room. 

On the way back Loki looks for the slaves he saw cleaning earlier. They're not there anymore and the room is sparkling. It must be getting late then. Loki just keeps moving, not stopping for a second. 

Loki notices Sarah before Stark. She lay outside the guest room's big, wood door. Loki doesn't point her out to Stark, just keeps moving closer. Once they stand outside the room he gestures to Sarah, without a word. Stark looks at her, surprised. 

"Does she normally sleep here? Cause it doesn't look comfortable at all."

Loki shakes his head. She doesn't often sleep here, many slaves have designated spots for slumber, unless that spot is taken slaves dont really sleep much. That's why being a guest slave is so desirable, a safe place to sleep is a privilege. "She normally sleeps near me."

"Where do you sleep?" Stark clearly doesn't realize guest slaves tend to sleep in the guests chamber. Either on the bed as a bed warmer or on the floor in the general vicinity. Although some like thier Slaves on the balcony; they use sleeping inside as a reward. 

"Where ever you want me, although the most commen place for guest slaves is around thier master." Loki hopes Stark doesnt mind being around him, it's the safest place for Loki.

"Okay. We'll figure something out. And bring her too, kids should sleep in random hallways."

Loki fills with relief at those words. Stark is still caring for Sarah and loki knows it. She will be safe, Loki will tell her to stay in the room and Stark will let her stay near and all will be good. He hopes. 

That's all he can do: hope.


	5. Safe Enough

Stark ends up setting Loki and Sarah up on the couch. Loki tried to argue that he belonged on the floor, but Stark ordered him onto the couch. _Just get on the couch, I dont want an argument._ So Loki got on the couch as the collar wouldn't give him any choice. Little Sarah stayed alseep as Loki carried her into Stark's room for the night and she currently lays against Loki's chest. His leash now lieing in the slave chest, forgotten for now. Loki can hear Stark snoring softly as the effects of the potion sets in.

Loki looks up at the ceiling as he lay on his back. Sleep calls to him, but he needs to think. He needs a plan. Sarah isn't safe alone, and the only way she can stay with Loki is if they both stay with Stark. Stark has made it clear that he barely like Loki around, although he has said he'd keep Sarah. But masters lie, Stark could kick her out any time he wants. Sarah needs to give Stark a reason to keep her. But what can she do that he would want? Loki doesn't want her to pay the price with her body as he's done so many times before; she's too younge and it would scar her too much. She could clean, albeit slowly and not at the standard of an adult slave. But she's small, she can clean under the bed and behind furniture. It's not like Stark would care about though, all guest rooms are throughly cleaned before anyone sets foot in them. She can't cook, cant clean, cant offer her her body for her master's desires.

She could be leverage. Stark clearly doesn't trust Loki, but he knows Loki cares about Sarah. Any punishment he inflicts on her will feel infinity worse for Loki. And Stark wouldn't even have to break a sweat, just a small slap and Loki will cave. But is he really willing to risk Sarah's wellbeing for a theory that her life will improve. What if Stark punishes Loki by seriously harming Sarah: he could submit her to the whip, or with hold water and food, or isolate her, or maybe send her to a hot room. There's so much that can go wrong with this plan. He shouldn't do it. But stark could do all those things anyway. Loki doesn't know what to do. It's so confusing, no options seem right.

But what else could Sarah offer that would solidify her place as Starks slave? She has magic, but its frowned upon for slaves to have magic here. Maybe Stark would appreciate her magic though. He could try and explain it with his 'science'. Loki remembers Stark saying something about explaining magic when Loki invaded earth. He may take it as a challenge. And because Sarah is so small he wont fear she has malicious intent. But he may want to experiment on her, test her limits and the extent of her magic. There's no certainty that that will be better for Sarah though.

There is no right answer. Every choice is wrong. Every. Single. Option. Is. Wrong. It doesn't matter how Loki plays his cards, the fates are against him. His blanket of life is woven with hate and misfortune and he just prays to the norms that Sarah's fate isnt.

He has to make a choice soon. He cant wait for Stark to get sick of her, he has to act first. But how will he even bring up the topic. Stark has made it very obvious he doesn't like Loki making requests, so he has to phrase it properly. Maybe just thank Stark and weave in Sarah's talents. Masters like being told that thier slaves are appreciative of every mercy offered to them. Stark may want to see Loki was reformed as well. Even if it wasnt his fault, Loki would thank Stark for his second chance and apologize for his actions on Migard. No! He'll apologize for actions on Earth. He'll adapt his language to please Stark.

Its settled. In the morning, Loki will thank Stark for his many mercies: allowing Sarah here, giving Loki food, allowing Loki to move the Slave chow out of sight. So many things to thank him for. And if, after the end of the thank you, he happens to mention how if Stark still doesn't trust him, Sarah could be used against him, then so be it. Stark would feel superior to Loki and feel as if he was a merciful god. And while feeling so good, he might associate the positive feelings with Sarah, that's just a plus.

Yah, this is a good plan. But Loki should really get some sleep. Nobody wants a sluggish slave. Just as Loki closes his eyes, he is jolted awake. He cant tell if he slept at all because it just felt like a blink. Maybe he stayed up all night planning, or maybe his sleep was bad due to stress. It doesn't matter, slaves' rest dont matter to masters, only the attitude matters.

He carefully moves off the couch, moving Sarah carefully in an effort to not wake her up. This is the most sleep he's seen her get in months. She should rest, if Loki really goes through with this plan, she may be under a considerable amount of stress soon.

Loki makes his master a traditional warm beverage that Stark would be familiar with. He struggles with the machine Stark brought with him, but quickly figures it out. Two of the button are very worn in and clear a favorite setting and a third button reads "start". Loki places a cup in the hole that perfectly holds it. Then he waits. He goes to the bathroom and fishes out some cleaning supplies. He wipes down the table that held last night's meal and then the desk.

He then moves last night's bowls and plates onto a tray for him to return to the kitchen later. He wanted to do it last night, but he was ordered onto the couch before he could clean up. But this is good, Stark will wake up to a hot drink and a clean room. And Loki learned his lesson from last time, he will not try to wake Stark up with a blowjob, that was a lapse in judgment that he will not repeat. Maybe a massage though. Something along the lines if shoulder, head, or feet. Its unclear which Stark would like best, but based on the way he is laying on the bed, feet is the best option. Loki looks out onto the balcony and see slaves mulling around below him, they look like they're heading towards the dining hall with some plates and cuturally. Breakfast will start soon then, he better wake Stark.

Loki moves to wake up Sarah, if he is going to advocate on her behalf, then it would he best if she is working. "My love," he whispers, "it's time to rise. I have a important task for you." He gently runs small circles onto her back to help her wake calmly. "My darling, it is morning now. We have things to do." She picks her head up and looks at Loki silently. She nods her head and uses her bruised arm to rub the sleep away from her eyes. Loki gently picks her up and moves her towards the bathroom. He holds her in front of the mirror for a few seconds, she likes making faces in the mirror. He can give her a few moments if joy.

Sadly, all good moments have to come to an end. "Love, your job is to wash the floor, any spot that's not carpet. Make sure you dry it really well too, it would be bad is master were to slip. Can you do that darling?" Loki tries to keep a calm voice, Sarah should never have to feel such fear. He supplies her 2 rags, a small bowl of clean water, and a small amount if soap. He brings her to the corner of the room opposite to Stark, she should be in view while this happens. Maybe Stark will feel more sympathetic if he sees her working. "I love you, my child. And you may hear me say some things that upset you, but I'm doing it for your safety and well being. Please dont be mad at me. You must keep working unless master tells you different."

Loki sets her down so she can start working. He then moves over towards the hot beverage machine and collects the drink. He moves it onto a small serving plate and makes his way to Stark. The drink is placed on the small side table and Loki moves towards the foot of the bed. Luckily, one of Stark's feet is already exposed to the the open air and the other one right next to the first one just under a blanket.

Loki moves the blanket carefully. He then starts massaging Starks foot. He uses he's slim fingers squizing in what Loki hopes is a relaxing matter. He moves to the foot that was already exposed and repeats the process. Slowly rubbing circles into the arc of Stark's foot and just being gentle over all. He then splits his hands so there's one on each foot, mirroring each others movement. Loki works his hands up Stark's legs a little bit, but always stays under the knee. He rubs the man's calves in up and down motions. He can feel Stark start to wake up under him; the man's pulse is speeding up and he's starting to make some sound and moments.

Loki stops his and moves to retrieve the drink. He holds it by the plate to avoid burning his hand, but then remembers Stark has previously expressed that he likes Loki a little hot and uncomfortable. Loki places the plate down and grabs the cup with both hands. It's hot, but that's the point Stark likes him hot.

"Master Stark, sir. It's time to wake sir. Breakfast will start soon and as the guest of honor you are expected to attend." Loki talks loudly, but very submissively. He doesn't need to anger Stark, just wake him up. He holds the cup out to Stark who groggily takes it. He shoots Loki a glare then sits up and takes a sip of the drink. Stark doesn't look horribly appalled by Loki thus far, so he's doing something right.

Loki kneels down as a show of submission and starts putting this humiliating plan into action. "Thank you for keeping us here, with you master. And for feeding us when you have no obligation to do so. We are in your debt and are ready to serve you faithfully. I am happy to do anything you tell me and Sarah-" Loki chokes for a second. "And although Sarah is small, she can be used to guarentee my loyalties lie with you, sir. During your stay here I will be at your service when ever you call." Loki bows his head a little more. "Of course Sarah is also willing to work faithfully. She has a minimal amount of magic, but it's at you complete disposal. She will not do anything you forbid her to and wont touch anything you designate. We both look forward to working for you for the next few weeks."

Loki looks up expecting to see a satisfied smirk or maybe an evil smile, he did not expect to see Stark looking appalled. Was it too bold if Loki to assume he could speak to his master, maybe he should have just waited for Stark to speak. "Okay, um. That's not something I expected so early in the day. Look, I dont know what horrible things you think I'm going to do to you guys, but I'm just trying to make some trades and open a line of communication. You guys dont need to walk on eggshells around. Okay? Okay. I'm going to get dressed. You should get dressed too, like shirt and pants. I dont really care what the standard is here, I dont need to see that much if you all the time." He gets up from the bed and looks towards Sarah, who is still moping the floor like a good little slave. "Hey, sweetie. You dont have to do that, why don't you and Loki here go get some breakfast while I shower. Breakfast is alot better than cleaning."

Stark looks at loki expectantly. Loki nods his head in understanding, he and Sarah will retrieve breakfast for Stark to enjoy after his shower. Sir Sith may not be pleased that Stark wishes to skip breakfast, but Loki has his orders. Loki collects Sarah off the floor quickly, no need to keep Stark waiting. He moves towards the door while Stark collects his clothing for the day. Loki hesitates at the door and carefully thinks at how to word his next request. "Will Sarah and I be allowed to mark ourselves as yours, sir?" Loki hopes so, it would keep them protected while away from Stark.

Stark looks at him suspiciously. "How so?"

"There are gold bracelets in the chest. If me and Sarah were to wear them we would not be reassigned on accident and you would know our location as well as who we interact with." Its magic, but Loki is still unclear on Stark's opion of magic so he neglects to say magic.

"Yah, sure. Just stay out of trouble you two." Stay out of trouble you two. The collar immediately accepts the orders. It doesn't feel too heavy on Loki's mind right now. Loki nods his head in understanding. Stark is granting Loki and Sarah safety, so maybe Loki's plan earlier has worked to some degree.

Loki digs through the chest and finds the bracelets. He also finds a plan shirt and pants that will be a bit small, but will fit him. Loki gets dressed first then puts on the bracelet. They're more like shackles, but that's unimportant, they will keep them safe. He puts one on each of Sarah's wrists and they shrink down to fit snugly against her skin. He repeats the process for himself. They will be safe.

They're safe because of Stark. For now.


	6. Breakfast

Loki and Sarah have just finished laying out Stark's breakfast. Sir Sith was upset that the guest of honor wanted to eat breakfast alone but made his meal nonetheless. Loki and Sarah had to make 2 trips because of the amount of food. Loki didnt think it was possible for Stark to eat all this food, but maybe he'd be benevolent and allow Sarah and Loki some left overs. Loki keeps the bracelets on Sarah and himself, no need to take off his protection. It is only the second day out of fourteen, he is not going to give up his protection so easily. There are bowls of fruits, a bowl of soup, and a cooked fish. Stark should enjoy this meal, it smells delicious. Once all the food is layed out on the table, Loki moves Sarah back to the floor, where she can continue mopping. Slaves should always be serving, especially when a master can walk in on them any second.

The soup Stark gave loki last night is still keeping him satisfied, so the food does not tempt him. But sarah only ate the little amount of fruits, not enough to keep her satisfied. The food must be taunting her. Loki wishes he could make this easier on her, but he can't. He will try to keep her distracted but Master's happiness must come before Sarah's.

Loki moves to Stark's bed and starts to make it. It was horrible his first few months here, being ordered to do the work of a slave instead of the prince he was. He knows better now, he is a slave and to think himself better than a slave is dangerous. So he will make his master's bed and refill his masters beverage and whatever demeaning tasks his master wants of him. He is no prince here, he is a humble slave and it is best to remember that.

Loki can hear the water turn off in the bathroom so he quickly collects Sarah. He lifts Sarah and moves her by the table with food and helps her kneel properly. It may be too bold, but Stark may feel sympathetic and feed her a few bites. Maybe he'd set a small plate on the floor for her to eat from; It maybe a little too much to hope for, maybe he'd just feed her a few scrapes by hand. Who knows, maybe Stark desires some entertainment and would have her play fetch or do tricks, she's at the age where it's still cute and desirable. "Good job, my little one. Don't shy away if Master offers food, even if it tastes bad or you are full. Do what master tells you." Loki hopes Stark would give her some. It would be even more cruel to eat while little Sarah kneels next to him, willing to preform for scraps.

Loki moves towards the bathroom door, kneeling a few feet away as to not crowd him when he exists the bathroom. Loki will be graceful, he will offer Stark help to dress and fetch his warm beverage. He will ask if Stark prefers him waiting on his knees or continuing to clean the room; there's still last nights half eaten dishes to take out. Stark would be treated like the prince Loki once was, then Stark will want to keep his slaves. Then Loki and Sarah will be safe.

The door opens and Loki feel the hot air escaping. Stark must like feeling hot, Loki should remember this for later. Loki looks up, expecting to see a half naked man waiting for assistance getting dressed. He is startled to find that Stark is already dressed in one of the Migardian business suits. His hair is still wet and he is still barefoot, but other than that he is ready to leave. Maybe he would like help drying his hair while he eats his meal, or putting on his shoes and socks. Stark looks around the room and spots Loki and Sarah quickly. "Okay, I need to make one thing very clear. No more kneeling. Ever. It's weird and creepy. Get up." _No more kneeling._ Both Loki and Sarah stand up. It's a weird order, being told not to kneel.

Why wouldn't a master not want to be looked up to? Like a god being worshiped or a king ruling his people, everyone wants power. It must be different on Migard, maybe slaves bow? It is unclear, but he will not kneel anymore.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way. Do you know how long till breakfast?"

Loki nods his head. "We set up your breakfast at the table, master. Ready to eat when ever you're ready." Loki feels some pride at his attentiveness. He is prepared to serve his master, he is good and Stark will want to keep him.

"I thought there suppose to be some big breakfast with everybody in the dining room?" There's a small accusing tone in his voice that confuses Loki.

"There is, but- but I thought you requested we bring you breakfast while you showered." Loki is very careful in the way he phrases his confusion. If there was a mistake it is clearly Loki's fault, despite what Stark had said earlier. Despite that Stark had clearly asked for them to bring breakfast, and they did that exactly, it is Loki's fault. Of course Loki will be punished for this misunderstanding, he should have known what his master ment.

"I wanted you guys to get breakfast for yourselves, here. I'm going to go join the group breakfast and get familiar with people." Stark makes it sound so obvious. Like his plan was always to feed his slaves despite that it wasnt so obvious last night. Loki should have grabbed slave chow then, not food for the guest of honor. That's not good, he and Sarah would of had more slave chow if Loki understood his master. Darn it!

Loki did the only thing he could do in this situation: he thanks Stark. "Thank you sir, thank you. We are both so thankful for your mercy." Stark did still say he wanted them to have breakfast. He wants to kneel, to show more respect to his owner but bowing will have to do. He hesitates a second before asking his next question. "Should Sarah and I return the meal to the kitchen before or after having our food?"

"Um, after?" He sounds confused, before quickly changing the subject. "I know you mentioned it was safest in here for both of you, so you can stay here, but and I'm serious, you can only stay here if you stay in view of this camera. This is here for my safety and I'm not just going to trust you blindly. Stay in the camera or stay out of the room. " He pulls out a Migardian device, referred to as a computer, probably. Loki didnt take the time to learn the differences in the names of the technology on Migard.

"So Jarvis will tell you if he cant see you and he'll tell me when I get back, so stay in view." Stark says with confidence, wagging his finger at Loki. Loki doesn't know who Jarvis is, but maybe Stark brought his own slave with him who Loki himself cant see. Maybe this slave has magic. It would make sense why Stark didnt like his earlier prostitution of himself then, he already has a slave to please himself with.

Stark sits down and puts on his socks and shoes. Loki doesn't offer to help because of how the camera is positioned. He can see himself and Sarah in the screen, but not Stark. "Is there any specific task you wish of us to complete before you return to the room, sir?"

"Just don't mess with my stuff. Other than that you can do what you want. But if I find out your screwing with me, you guys will be out of here so fast your heads will spin." With his final shoe tied Stark makes his way towards the door. "Be good, dont make a mess, and stop looking so scared of me I'm not going to do anything horrible to you." He closes the door and leaves. His words locking into the collar.

 _Be good._ That's not too hard, he just needs to not be loud, not kneel and stay in view of the camera.

 _Dont make a mess._ Also not a problem, he and Sarah will not touch Stark's things and they have nothing besides the food they could make a mess with.

 _Stop looking so scared of me._ Maybe a little challenging. A slave is always terrified of thier master. A master has thier life in thier hands. Any wrong move could cause so much pain and suffering, why wouldn't a slave fear thier master.

Loki can feel his collar tightening. He is breaking a rule, he is looking scared when Stark told him not to. Loki quickly schools his expression, a trick he knew lokg before becoming a slave here. The collar slowly loosens, but stays a little tighter than normal as a reminder. Loki will have to be careful not to look scared.

He looks over to Sarah who is looking longingly at Stark's breakfast. Poor girl, she will not get any of the delicious looking food. Loki reaches up to the top of the dresser and and pulls down the bowl of slave chow, which is luckilyin view of the camera. He places it on the floor and he can see the sadness in her eyes. She knows the good food is not for her, but this is guest slave chow: more filling and less smelly than normal slave chow and will seem better than her normal food. Loki grabs a small handful of the slave chow into his hand and puts the bowl back, no need to taunt her with the thought of more food. He probably shouldn't have even brought the bowl that far out of its hiding spot, Sarah probably saw it. He's horrible he should have hidden it better instead of putting on the floor to properly ration it. Idiot!

"My love, master had allowed us to eat. Come have some breakfast with me?" Clearly Jarvis can hear them, so his word choice has to shed a positive light on Stark at all times. He can see how she looks at Master's breakfast, and he can tell she's going to ask an inappropriate question.

"Modi? Eat this?" She whispers in a begging tone. He knows she wants the master food, everyone makes it seem so good while slave chow is ment specifically for the lowest in society.

Loki shakes his head. "Sorry my sweet. That is Master's food. Our food is over here. Look it's so tasty." Loki puts one of the little pelts in his mouth and does his best to make it look good. It isn't good. In reality, it's old people-food dried up and made into a small ball shape. It's made that way so handlers can easily reward slaves with small bites without making a mess. But it's still better than normal slave chow, which sometimes has bits of dirt and the undesirable parts if meat rolled into the balls.

Sarah makes her way to loki and puts one of the balls in her mouth. She swallows it, but Loki doubts she actually likes it. Many slaves can just tolerate it, much less like it. "We have to tell master we are thankful he lets us eat, right?" Sarah slowly nods her head. She knows it's best to thank masters and owners and handlers and anyone who has any power over them.

While they eat in relative silence on the floor, Loki wishes Stark allowed them to take his breakfast back before they started eating. The sad look in Sarah's eyes as she compares her food to the ones on the table is heart breaking. Loki does his best to keep her attention, but she keeps looking back to Stark's food. Loki wants to let her have the food, he wishes he could give her the grandest of food made by the best chefs in the galaxy. If they ever get freed he will get her to try all the tasty food he can find.

Once all the slave chow is eaten Loki sets out to return all the dishes to the kitchen. He sets Sarah back to work mopping the floors. It's better for her to stay here away from people. Loki starts with Master's uneaten breakfast, specifically the soup that smells so strongly. It takes 3 trips to take all the breakfast back, and another 2 to bring back the leftovers from dinner.

When loki returns he steps in front of the camera with purpose. He doesn't know why, maybe just to prove he is here and not breaking rules. He looks towards little Sarah and immediately something looks wrong. She is holding her stomach and is sweating. "Sarah! What wrong honey? Are you okay? Tell modi what's happening." He tries to stay calm, but he's freaking out. He cant possible go get her help right now. He just has to hold her and rock her back and forth until she falls asleep or gets better.

It's clear the second it happens. Her face goes a little green and her stomach makes a horrible sound. She's going to puke. She starts to vomit right onto Loki's stomach and pants. The only thing Loki can do is rub her back in calming motions. It's good that she puked on Loki and not the floor or anything of Stark's. Loki can clean his clothes and not feel disgusted. Stark also will feel no need to punish Sarah for puking on his things because it only landed on Loki. Unless he counts Loki as his, but even then Stark seemed sympathetic earlier and may be again when he finds out.

It's okay, maybe she got a Migardian illness, not horribly deadly just sickening. It may be more serious because she is younge, but her age will not elicit any sympathy from anyone who could help. Loki looks down to little Sarah who suddenly looks alot better. "Is it all out? Do you feel better?" Sarah nods her head. Maybe she got some rotten meat from the slave chow, it's not too uncommon. But it means they shouldn't eat anymore from that bowl. It will be hard, but maybe Stark will allow them to get more.

Upon closer inspection of the vomit Loki feels his stomach fall. The are small chunks of fish and fruit. He looks at Sarah's face and can immediately tell what she did. The guilty look on her face tells it all. And the camera probably caught it all. Jarvis will tell Stark:

Sarah ate Master's food.


	7. Protecting Her

Loki stands in only his no-longer-white loin cloth again. It was nice that Loki was given clothes to serve as the guest of honor's slave, but clearly it was not ment to be. It is fine though, he has served like this before and he will do it again. His clothes currently rest near the slave chest, air drying. He managed to get most of the vomit off with water and soap from under the sink so that is good. Now, all he can do is hold Sarah and try not to cry. She's going to go away, Loki knows it. He knows it, yet he cant stop it. Stark will not forgive a second time and Sarah will be gone forever.

It wasnt like last time he caught her eating Stark's food. He had given it to her, she was allowed to eat and enjoy it. That isnt what happened this time: she grabbed food, straight off the plate of the guest of honor. She got lucky the first time, it will not happen again. Loki hasn't managed to put her down all day, terrified that the second he let's go of her she'll be carted away and never seen again. Loki can feel tears streaming down his face as he tries to prevent Sarah from seeing it. He shouldn't have left her alone with the food, this is all Loki's fault. If he had taught her better or given her more slave chow earlier, or distracted her better or took her with him he wouldn't be holding her for the last time. There's so many situations where this shouldn't have happened, and yet here he is, mourning for the daughter still on his hands. 

He cant take it anymore. He can feel himself becoming so dehydrated from all the crying but the only thing on his mind is Sarah. He cant protect her, at any moment Jarvis will tell Stark of what happened and Sarah will disappear forever. Almost like she never existed in the first place and nobody will even notice. Except Loki, he will live with the guilt of Sarah's punishment. He cant stop holding her. Her hair, which is oily right now because she hasn't bathed in a weeks. And her skin, so soft yet bruised. And her little fingers which have too many callous for a child. Soon all he'll have is a memory of her. He cant force himself to look at her face because he knows she is crying. He can feel the tears in the nape of his neck, her shaking apologies struggling to come out. But her apologies wont matter, the deed is done. Her words are meaningless to those who hold power over her. Her life is meaningless to them. She has yet to prove her worth to anyone, no one will claim her and she'll be sent away. But they can hold each other right now, hold each other and wait for a cruel fate. 

He cant wait anymore, waiting always leads to pain. He has to do something he promised himself he'd never do: he'd beg Handson to take him back. And he'll never ask to leave again if Handson manages to save Sarah. He has to, other wise Sarah will... Sarah will... It's too hard to think about. He just has to do it and see what happens. 

Loki grabs his wet slave clothes and carries Sarah to Handson's room. It all feels like a blur, but he gets there with no interruptions. It appears that negotiations are still happening. He manages to get to the door before he pauses for a second to collect his thoughts. He's really going to do this, he's going to beg his tormentor to take in back. And in return Sarah will be safe, safer than she is now at least. He'll offer him the the same offer he offered to Stark. He can do this, he has to.

Loki wipes away his tears and adjusts himself. He knows what Handson likes, he'll fix himself for Handson. He moves Sarah onto the floor, the first time he has let go of her since figuring out she ate Starks food. He has her hold his slightly damp clothes. If this works out he probably wont need them, but it's nice to think that he'd get to be dressed in the future. Finally he lowers himself onto his hands and knees. Starks order not to kneel rings in his head, but this is not kneeling; this is crawling, like a dog.

He works up the courage to knock. When the door opens he expects the female slave he saw last night, but no. The norms must be laughing at Loki right now as Handson opens the door. Loki can tell while on the floor for a few reasons. One: the man has large feet. And two: he can feel the power rolling off the magical man in front of him.

"Master, please! I've come crawling back just like you predicted. I need you, please reinstate your claim on me. Please! My daughter has made a mistake that I cannot protect her from, but you can. I am willing to serve you whole heartedly again, whatever tasks you have for me! Please just protect my child, that is all I ask." The tears are back. He cant stop them, they just flow through him like a river. This is his last option, if this fails he might as well go and kill himself. His life is nothing without Sarah. 

That is an option he hasn't considered too much because he cant imagine this not working. He could give Sarah an overdose of one if the sleep potions. She wont even have to know. He would tell her how much he loves and how happy she made him and how sorry he is that he couldn't do better. She would fall into a peaceful sleep and never awake. And after she has passed, Loki would send her off properly down a river. Then morn her for a while. She deserves someone to morn for her. Then he would kill himself. Probably in a similar fashion. Maybe in the afterlife they can be happy togther. But that plan is only if Handson doesn't want them.

He can sense Handson above him smirking. "Really? I recall you being thankful you were leaving my care. Where did that attitude go?"

Loki puts his hands togther in a praying motion as he begs for his torment. "I was wrong. So wrong! I know now, you're my one true master! Please take me back, I know my place now. I really do! And I'll prove it! Just give me the orders! Please sir."

"I'm still not sure." His tone clearly dictates that the man is playing with loki, drawing this out to punish him. "Have you been stretching? You know I like my slaves flexible."

Loki shakes his head. "I can start stretching again. It will only take a day or two to catch up to where I was at. Please take us in!"

He can hear a gental 'hmm' above him. "Not stretching. What about staying thin? Cause from up here your looking like you've been eating like a warrior. You're not a warrior though, are you?"

Loki keeps shaking his head. "I am not a warrior, I have never been a warrior. I will not eat like I am one, please take me back! I will lose the weight! I will! I promise!" Loki never was very big, but Handson likes the look of ribs, poking out and arms so skinny they look like twigs. 

"What would I even need a slave's child for anyway? Last I checked, they're slow and dumb and loud. I dont think I need that in my work space."

"She'll be good! And quiet! You'll never have to hear her, sir! She may not be able to work now, but if you protect her and keep her safe, you'll never have to hear me complain like a bad slave! I wont be a bad slave with her around! I'll remember to keep quiet and follow you without hesitation and test all spells without complaint. I'll pass any test you have me partake in and will humble myself upon request. Please take us in. We will be loyal, so so loyal." Loki doesn't know what he can say to appease the man. Handson is mostly likely just taunting Loki now, but Loki will keep begging until Handson is satisfied. What ever it takes.

" I'm still not sure. How loud are you going to moan when I tell you to?" Now Handson is definitely messing with Loki, bringing up previous mistakes from years ago.

Loki knows this one. Through a the tears and his cracking voice he forces out a loud moan. "Ahhh..." He tries to make it sound sexy and attractive, but still loud and embarrassing. "Ahhhhhh. Please... I'm desperate for you." Sarah shouldn't be seeing this, but there is no other way. Either she watches Loki's humiliation or she stays by herself and gets in more trouble. 

"We'll work on it."

Loki feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. "Yes! Yes! I work on any thing you tell me. Does that mean... Will you reinstate your claim on me and Sarah, sir?"

"I guess I will. I just lost another slave, apparently she couldn't handle it anymore and jumped right out my window. I probably could have caught her, but she made her choice. But how do I know you wont want to leave again?"

Loki picks up his head. He remembers what Handson had Loki do all those years ago,and he will do it again. "The book! The book! I'll write in the book when ever you want! Every thought in my head I'll write down. I won't try and trick you again, you are too smart for me. You have always been too smart for me and now you will have my daughter to further confirm my obedience."

"Come back inside, you remember the rules right?" It sounds light hearted, like Handson is welcoming an old friend, but Loki knows each question is just a minefield of wrong answers. 

"Would it be okay for me to refresh on them and maybe show them to Sarah?" Loki crawls inside on his hands and knees, Sarah following close behind with Loki's clothes. 

Handson picks Sarah up from under her arms after closing the door behind them. "I think I want to put some distance between you two. Seeing your daughter should be reward for good behavior. And what do you think would be a good punishment for bad behavior?" Despite Handson looking at Sarah, Loki knows he talking to him. And he knows the answer as well.

"Reduced privileges for the both of us." He hopes it doesn't come to that, some people would argue that those 'privileges' are necessary to life. But Loki still needs to be here, Handson is the only one willing to claim both Loki and his child and has enough weight with the king to have them reassigned from taking care of the guest of honor. 

"That's right." He sounds so patronizing, especially when he pats Loki's head as a reward. But Loki expects this, he knew this before crawling back. He will get treated as less than and that's okay. "I'm thinking we start with... hm. How many pelts should you get?"

Loki lowers his head to the floor, hoping not to guess to high. "Would 15 pelits be alright, sir?" That's way less than an average slave would get, but Handson likes his slave skinny. He also likes to keep the food in his pocket to motivate good behavior. 

"15? I'm not too sure, you left me alone for 2 years and you think you're entitled to 15 pelits. Someone's gotten a little big headed. Dont you think?" Loki can see Handson from the conor if his eye, examining Sarah. 

"I'm sorry. I forget my place. Is 10 okay?"

"No, no, no. 15 is fine, every mealtime I want you to deside how to split the 15 of them between you and her." Handson is evil. He does this in purpose: make Loki chose to starve his daughter. It's not Handson's fault if Loki only chooses to give her five, that was Lokis choice. It's all Loki's fault, if he just took care of Sarah better and gave her more attention then they wouldn't need to be here.

"Thank you sir. Is it okay for me to ask a question?"

"Go ahead, I'm sure you have some interesting questions."

"When will you discuss reclaiming me and Sarah officially?"

At this Handson pauses. He looks at his table that has a bunch of notes and such and scribbles something down. "I think that depends on how well you please me. I can talk with your handler as soon as lunch, of course if you remain unsatisfactory I'll just kick you two out."

"How do you wish me to serve you, today?" That should have been Loki's first question, he should know by now that his master comes first. 

"I want to know what got this little one in so much trouble that you felt the need to come crawling back to me." Of course, it is Handson's right to know if he is to claim them. 

"She got too tempted by Master's left overs. She ate it while nobody was looking then vomited it back up, sir. I should have been watching her, it's my fault, really." Not a lie. Never lie to Handson. He knows. 

"Hmm. I'm not too sure she could even handle people-food then. You both should be grateful I'll only give her the slave chow." Yes, it's a favor to only give the girl small amounts of slave food. It's a gift. He's not going to force her to throw up food and that's good.

"Of course, thank you." 

Handson desides he's done with the child and just drops her, unceremoniously, to the floor. Loki does his best to brace her fall, but he is not strong enough to catch her entirely. She looks up at Loki with tears in her eyes, but Loki says nothing. Handson doesn't take too kindly to slaves talking to others.

"I have been missing your silver tounge, you know? The bitch I had tried, but for the life of her she couldn't do what you did. Come over here, remind me what good head feels like." Handson leans against one of his tables, already a little hard. Loki knows what to do. Little Sarah will have to go forgotten for now. Loki shuffles his knees forward and focus on his soon-to-be-masters pants. He pulls down the front until the big dick flops out. Then he slowly takes it in his mouth. 

Loki knows Handson. He knows that Handson likes him swirling his tounge before he gets too deep. And when he does get deep, then bob his head. First in a slow pattern, then fast in time with his hips. There will be a significant amount of deep throating, but that's okay. Loki can handle it. He sucks a little too, not too aggressively, just enough for some stimuli. And a little teasing with his teeth is okay, but not right now, maybe after Handson has him on a leash to quickly correct Loki if the teeth become too agressive.

Sarah shouldn't be seeing this. But she will get used to it if Handson accepts them back. He has no reservations to spare a child from watching her parent debase himself. Loki will soon trade his dignity for more food and his modesty for safety. It's a fair trade. He shouldn't have those anyway as a slave. He will give and give until there's nothing left of himself to give and Sarah will be safe.

Handson cums quickly, and Loki hurries to swallow it all. Handson doesn't like it when Loki spills his seeds, it's like he's ungrateful. It tastes bad, but it's better than nothing. Loki keeps the man's cock in his mouth as he comes down from his high. His main role here will be a cock sleeve and that's okay, as long as he can keep Sarah safe and near by. 

He can do this. 

Until there's a knock at the door. Loki was shoved off Handson's dick, and told to get up. "Take off the loincloth and go answer the door." Loki nods his head. He will prove his loyalty to Handson and expose himself to who ever is at the door because he was told to. He can do this.

Until he opens the door and sees Stark standing there. He can't do this.


	8. To Retraining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, as a Halloween treat I'm posting this chapter early. 😁

"Mr. Stark, sir." Loki lowers his head shamefully. This isnt good, Handson hasn't claimed him yet. Stark can still demand Sarah be punished and then Loki will be punished for trying to protect her. That must be why Stark is here, Jarvis must have informed Stark of thier desertion. He's such an idiot, he should have worked faster but he just had to waste time comforting Sarah. He may have doomed them both.

"Loki? Why aren't you in the room?" Stark asks, Loki takes the question as Stark antagonizing him. Of course Stark knows why Loki is here, he knows that Sarah deserves punishment and that Loki is tring to protect her. Loki continues to look down shamefully, unsure of how to answer. "And why aren't you dressed?" Why cant the floor just open up and swallow him. Luckily Handson takes pity on him and pulls loki away by the back of his collar, slightly choking him but getting him out of Starks view.

"Mr. Stark, welcome. Some of your slaves tried to escape punishment and I thought I would keep them here to wait for you. Loki here tends to weasel his way out of punishment he desperatly needs." Loki can feel his heart shattering. Handson wasnt going to take them back, he never was. He dangled false hope in front of him and is now snatching it away. This is punishment for Loki leaving, he should have known Handson wouldnt take him back. No matter what Handson said, he can take back all promises and throw Loki away like yesterday's dinner. All Loki's efforts in reinserting himself as Handson's slave ment nothing, Handson was always going to return home to Stark to be punished. "Of course, I've put him to work while I had him here. Still has some skills worth keeping him for. Loki, doll, come out here and tell him why you ran."

Loki crawls back into the view of Stark. He is conflicted about staying on the floor: Handson likes him on the ground, but Stark specifically ordered him not to kneel. Loki desides to stay on his hands and knees so technically he's not kneeling, but still showing proper respect. "Sir, I'm sorry. Please, I'm so so sorry and this was a massive lapse in judgment on my part. I - I wasnt sure what to do, but I know now I should have just submitted to punshment like a good slave." He tries to talk slowly, postponing the inevitable. Tears slowly seep out and his voice becomes shaky, but he keep going. "I left Sarah alone and she got confused and ate your food by mistake, sir. It was my fault, sir. I left her alone when I should have been watching her. My fault. Please punish me! It was my lapse in judgment! Please dont send her away!" Slight lie, Sarah didnt eat Stark's food on accident, but maybe Stark didnt know that.

Loki couldn't speak anymore. His voice can't take it anymore. All he can do now is wait. The irony is not lost on Loki, this whole chain if event started because he could not stand waiting for punishment, but here he is, on his knees, naked, in worse trouble than he started in. He's going to lose Sarah. All he did was delay thier separation. He should have just given Sarah a peaceful death when he had the chance. He may not even be able to now.

Stark holds his head in his hands, already seeming exhausted with Loki. A slave should not be causing so much stress for thier master, especially Loki. "You know what? Thank you, Handson, for informing me of thier attempted escape. I'm going to have a nice, long talk with some people in charge to deal with this. Loki, Sarah, come. I look forward to future collaborations with you Handson."

Stark seems upset, and he has every right to be. He was nothing but merciful and in return his slaves eat his food and try to escape punishment. It would be a mercy if he was just given back to his handlers for a proper beating. Loki can barly think, there's nothing left for him to do. He crawls to Stark as Sarah joins him by his side, the clothes she was carrying long forgotten. "For fucks sake... Stand up, Loki. And carry Sarah on your back, she looks terrified."

Loki rushes to follow orders. At least Stark is not making Sarah walk to her death, she will get to hold her Modi one last time. He will carry her on his back, leaving himself exposed to world as a sign of him being a bad slave. Stark seems to know where he's going which is strange considering this isnt the way to his chambers. He's probably not going to even stop to correct Loki privately first.

He leads Loki towards on of the business rooms where ambassadors are normally received. Loki isn't even sure what his punishment will be now, Stark is probably going to punish him some public Migardian way. At least it looks like it. He can feel little Sarah rub her face into Loki's back, her tears slowly making his back wet.

"Your majesty," Stark announces as he bows his head slightly. Loki bows a lot lower than Stark, practically making himself perpendicular to the floor. Respect must always be given to the king. It doesn't matter why the king is in this room in the first place. Loki didnt even know he was there until Stark spoke. But why is the king here?

This is so bad. If Stark is willing to bring Loki's mistakes all the way up to the king then the consequences will be so much worse. The king may do anything, even things Handson and the handlers weren't allowed. He is the king, no one will even question him if he desides to nail Loki to a wall as an example or rape Sarah in a town square. This is so bad.

"Man of iron? What is the matter? Our meeting is not scheduled until tommrow." His words hold so much authority, even when used to make a question, that makes Lokis legs shake. His knees feel weak and he can hear his pulse in his ears. Nothing good can become of this.

"Sorry to disrupt you, your majesty. But these slaves were assigned to me upon my arrival and I have faced numerous issues with them." Loki feels his breath caught in his throat. This is the end. "And I'm sure you've been informed of his history on my releam and I've come to make a request."

The king nods his head as Stark speaks. Loki probably doesn't mean anything to the King. If Stark says Loki is bad, then he is bad, no need for proof. And because Stark is his guest, his majesty will most likely agree with whatever punishment Stark deems fit. "State your request."

"I would like to buy these slaves off you. I would like to take them back to Earth and have them punished there." Loki can feel himself breath. That's not horrible, at the very least he and Sarah will be together for the next week. And then on Migard he will probably be made a slave to make up for his perceived mess. It could be so much worse.

A booming laugh can be heard from above Loki. It even startles Sarah, he can feel her jerk back at the surprising sound. "Of course man-of-iron, you can bargain for those slaves at the same time as all the other deals take place. Would you like more talented slaves for the rest of your stay, we can keep these ones in holding rooms while we wait for the bargaining to begin."

Stark looks back at Loki and Sarah, he's contemplating the offer. Loki can't even blame him, he tried to escape punishment not even two hours earlier. But he doesn't want to go to the holding area, it's not pleasant. After a second more Stark caves: "Yes, please. I would appreciate that greatly."

Loki nods his head. This is a mercy, even though it doesn't feel like it. Stark is preventing them from further messing up. He and Sarah will be kept in a bare room and given random tasks. There is no purpose to the tasks besides not allowing slaves freetime, downtime is a reward. Loki makes mistakes when he has too much freetime. He and Sarah will thank Stark when they get to Migard, show him they can be loyal to him despite whatever punishment he will give them. This is a good thing.

"You can just leave them here. I will summon a handler to transport them. I look forward to our negotiations Anthony of migard." The king's authoritative voice booms through Loki's bones. This is a good thing, he reminds himself: Stark wants to bargain for them. Stark probably doesn't want to kill them, at the very least. Stark leaves the room, probably to meet with some ambassadors to learn about this releam. Loki doesnt really know or care where Stark is going right now.

Once Stark leaves a dark look crosses the King's face. "Slave? Are you tring to make the Migardian think poorly of us? Your lucky he wants to bargain for you or else you'd be in the stables for the rest of your life. Do you have anything to say for your self?"

Loki finally falls to his hands and knees. His smart little girl follows suit and copies Loki's positioning. "We are sorry sir. So very sorry. It was never my intention to embarrass this releam. Please have mercy on us." He has to keep his voice steady. He has to. For a slave to speak to a King he must show every respect, even a cracking voice is enough to warrant punishment.

The king makes a gesture and another slave pops out of nowhere. It must be one of the king's royal slaves. They are so lucky. A seemingly endless supply of food is offered to keep them looking healthy and desirable and they get a uniform than includes shirt and pants. Of course only males can be royal slaves here because of the amount of sexual service they perform, there should never be a scandal with a royal slave caring a baby. Loki would never even be considered for the position because he can get pregnant anyway. Loki can hear the sound of gold bracelets clinking together, another part of the royal slave's uniform. Thier braclets are useless because they are already so easily identifiable, but it adds to the aesthetic.

"Put these two in a holding cells, no new marks should be put on them. Keep them extra clean and fed. And retrain them properly! They should not be an embarrassment to our kingdom." _Retrain them._ That's not good, in a holding cell they would get random tasks, but retraining has purpose. Humiliating, painful, purposes.

Loki doesn't see the royal slave's reaction, but he clearly got the message. He makes his way towards the two of them and grips the back of thier collars, one per hand. Poor Sarah has to stand on her tip toes when the royal slave stands at full height. "It is my honor, your majesty." And with that he makes his way out of the room.

Loki doesn't struggle too much, he is permitted to walk albeit naked, to the destination. Sarah struggles though. The royal slave doesn't change his pace so half the time he is choking Sarah as her small legs cant possibly keep up. Loki wishes he could help her, but he can't. Not right now. He will keep his head down and follow this slave.

They get led outside and past the aninal stalls. They pass slave barracks until they get to a large stone building. The inside is dark and there appears to be quite a few slaves here already. Loki understands why they had to travel so far now, no one wants to look at this ugly building. The royal slaves leads Loki and Sarah to a handler Loki has never seen before. His tall and wide frame as well as agitated facial features make it obvious to anyone that this man is a handler. "Sir," the royal slave says to get the man's attention."by order of the king, retrain these slaves. They are to be well fed and extra clean with no new marks when they are retrieved in 10 days."

The handler looks Loki up and down then does the same to Sarah. He seems to be sizing them up. "Yah, okay. Throw the girlie to the third door on the left and the boy on the first one to the right." Loki didnt even consider that they were going to split up. And especially in this dark place where Sarah will be so scared. It pulls at his heart, but he will not make anymore rash actions. Stark may want to buy them so they will be reunited soon. She will be fine. This is fine.

So as Loki is deposited into the bare room, he watches as Sarah gets dragged away. Her body limp as the royal slave carries he by her collar. She must have passed out recently, unable to keep up with the pace. She will be fine, the king has told them no new marks. She will be fine. They will both be fine.


	9. Master's Offspring

Loki stands with his head against the wall and his arms behind him holding a bowl of water. He has been holding this position for the last hour, at least; it's hard to tell time here. Someone has been standing behind him for the last 20 minutes, judging him. His arms feel weak and his head dizzy but he can do nothing about it. This is probably Loki's second day here, it's hard to tell with all the work. But the handlers have been feeding and cleaning loki well. He hasn't been hungry since his first meal here, but the cleaning has been very invasive. After every meal, an enema is given to Loki for him to clean himself with. And the bath are very nonconsensual, more like waterboarding than bathing, but other than those small things this isnt too bad. The retraining hasn't even been too strenuous yet.

"Bring the water here and clean your self with it." The voice behind him orders. This is new, normally he is forced into a large container full of water while handlers scrub his red and raw. They'd hold him under if he resists too much. Loki doesn't waste the opportunity to wash himself. 

While loki dips his hand in the liquid the man starts talking again. Explaining how slaves should act: "Washing yourself is a privilege, and should you not do a good enough job in the time provided our men will clean you again. You should be thankful you can clean your self."

Loki rubs the water into his arms. "I am thankful I am allowed to clean myself," he repeats. This is another thing that has been drilled into Loki's head the last few hours: being allowed to do these tasks is a privilege. Loki should be thankful to even be allowed to work. He is thankful. Once Loki finishes cleaning his outsides he informs the man. "Thank you for allowing me to clean myself, sir. I think I have completed this task to satisfaction."

The man looks Loki up and down before shaking his head. "Again." Clearly Loki is missing something, although it isnt immediately obvious what it is. So Loki restarts the process, even going as far as thanking the man for his patience. He scrubs until he becomes red on the hands and tries again, but is met with the same "again" as before.

So he tries to scrub harder. "Again."

And he tries to be faster, "again."

Then he washes his long black hair in the small bowl. "Again."

So he pours some of the water onto himself, careful not to be to wasteful. "Again."

Then he tries to working slower and more seductively. "Again."

And it happens again and again and again. It matters not how slow or fast he goes, how clean or dirty he is, all he gets is the dreaded "again." Loki doesn't know what to do so he starts repeating past strategies, maybe he made a mistake in execution but the idea was right. So more even more time passes until the bowl is empty. There is no more water left to clean himself with. Honestly at this point Loki anticipates the arrival of more handlers or trainers to force him into a giant basin full of water to practically drown him in the name of cleanliness.

"Sir? I'm out if water. I'm not sure how I am suppose to continue my task." The man peers into the bowl, which he finds is empty. Not a single drop of water remains, dry as a desert planet. Loki observes the man's facial features. The way he nods his head in agreement and his lips turn up slightly. 

"Good." 

Loki pauses. That was the goal? To use all the water to clean himself? Okay, sure. The lesson is to use all available resources. Loki can figure his lessons out, he is good like that and Stark will want him. 

The man gets up from his chair and makes his way out of the cell. He doesn't leave any tasks for Loki to work on so he will probably be back soon. As if to confirm this thought, Loki can hear him call out "the boy is ready, bring in the girls."

Girls. Its uncommon for women to be slaves here. Women are often prioritized because of thier ability to give life and heal. Of course Loki can do both those things, but he presents himself as male and is therefore treated as such. Sarah doesn't get the benefits of being a woman though, she is born to a slave without any Freeman claiming her. She will serve the rest of her life just as her children and their children after that. It's so unfair! But that is life, the norms do not smile on everyone. Although they do seem to mock Loki every chance they get. Loki wonders what the women will have him do. Maybe they will make him look nicer or act better. Realistically anything is on the table.

Three tall, dark haired women make thier way into the room. One has on an elegant green dress that is form fitting but not presumptuous, that ends below the knee. The second woman has a yellow bra and brown skirt that leaves little to the imagination. Finally the third woman holds herself proudly, with black pants and a warrior's tunic. She must be the leader. 

The leader speaks first. "You are the one the king wants prepared?" The distain in her voice very evident. Loki nods his head stupidly. How is he suppost to know? Probably is the right answer, but not certainly. "Fine. So apparently you have some womanly tendencies that need to be addressed." Loki hears a snap and his attention is instantly drawn to the lady in green who is slapping a thick wood piece against her hand. It has a slight glitter to it, which informs loki that there is some type of spell put on it.

"Are you prepared to carry your owner's child?" The woman in green asks. Loki hadn't thought about that before, would Stark want Loki to birth his offspring? Of course Loki would, so he nods his head in agreement. So the woman continues to speak. "Masters will favor thier children over yours. The slave in the other room is your offspring, correct?" It's a rhetorical question, she just keeps talking. "She will be at the bottom of the pyramid. Your attention and affection will go towards your Master's offspring before it goes to her."

Loki knows this. If he were to bear Stark's offspring, he will still love and care for Sarah but his attention will be on Stark's child. Or children, depending how many Stark wants. 

The yellow clad woman starts talking. "And during pregnancy you will still be expected to work. Nothing that will harm the baby, but anything master orders he will get. Especially if he still wants sex. Sex will be the easiest task you have." Loki just continues nodding his head. He cant really do anything else. These women have power over him and it would be foolish to interrupt them.

The first woman takes control of the conversation again. "Come now. Lay down and make yourself pleasing to the eye." Her judgmental gaze is harsh as it crashes into Loki. He lowers himself to the floor, seeing as there is no bed to present himself on. He spreads his legs and bends his knees, almost in the position of a baby getting a diaper change. 

Its embarrassing. Loki should be used to this humiliation by now, but being completely naked in front of these women's intense stare is a lot. In all fairness, none of the prievous freemen who have used him cared how he presented himself as long as he didnt fight back or cry.

"This is unacceptable. This is not seductive in the slightest. You want your master to want you, in this position your begging for any old servant to use you. Lucky for you, we're here to teach you." As the leader's words leave her mouth the other two women come to Loki's side and adjust him. The woman in yellow moves Loki's arms from his sides to his hair. His hands becoming tangled in his hair. The woman in green moves his legs out of the way then sits him up. She repositions his legs in a way the draws the eye to his genitals. His legs spread wide and his knees bent, almost making an "M" on his lower half with his cock in the middle. This position makes loki feel open, exposed, and very vulnerable. It also makes him incredibly self conscious. 

"This is seductive. Now, sometimes masters dont realize they want sex. But they always do. You have to make them feel relaxed and comfortable. Any fetish or kink they like you will enjoy. This will make them happier." Loki nods his head, his hair slowly falling in front of his face. "Now I dont care how inept your master is and how little pleasure you experience, you will love it. Your master is a sex god and you are lucky to be graced by his presence. Show me what you got, use this."

The wood stick is tossed at Loki with an expecting look. Loki feels stupid. His brain knows what to do, but his body doesn't seem to understand. He looks down at the stick like an idiot. The leader sighs and makes her way towards him. "Stick this up your ass like this," she shoves the stick up him roughly. "And make it sound like the best sex of your life." Loki lets out a whimper. It's all he can do not to cry. The stick is so long and hard, and impaling him. 

He can hear a snicker from the girl in yellow. "He won't make it a day." Despite how much he tries he cant make it sound enjoyable. 

The leader rolls her eyes. "Listen to me and do as I do." Loki moves his focus back to her. She rolls her eyes back and moves her hips back and forth. "Ohh~ Mmm~ More! More! Ahh~!" Loki stares in shock. She really looks like she's about to cum and the sounds she makes are so erotic. Loki can never see himself making sounds like that. Almost as if the last few seconds have never happened she speaks to Loki with a perfectly level voice, "now you do it."

Loki tries moving his hips the way she did but he only feels pain, wood making his insides feel stiff and unmovable. Clearly this this not working. He tries to let out a moan but the only sound that comes out sounds like a garbled cry. All three women look at him like he's an idiot. 

"Okay, your worse at this than I thought. Sarah could at least moan properly." This catches Loki's attention.

"You've seen Sarah? Is she- Is she alright?" Loki couldn't stop himself, he's been worrying for her for so long. Since before she was born. Loki forgets his pain while he waits eagerly for a response.

He should have seen the slap coming. Really, it came from right in front of him. If his attention wasn't one hundred percent focused on the woman in green's words he would have seen it coming. Even after the hit he holds out hope that they might still answer him. The woman in yellow takes pity on him and answers cryptically. "Cried alot, but got used to it. Its clear where she gets it from now."

Loki nods his head. She's lonely and scared, but she's adjusting. She's getting used to being here without her modi, but she is okay. Loki swallows trying to clear out his throat. "Thank you."

"Come on! Start moaning already! Keep your mouth open and make your mouth round. Breath out your words, now." The yellow bra lady mist be getting frustrated with Loki's lack of progress.

The wood is removed from inside Loki and a sense if relief floods over him. "Ahh~" 

"Just like that, but more pleasure. Make yourself look relaxed." The leader advises. 

Loki nods his head in acknowledgement. He will do this. Stark will be so impressed and want Loki so much more. So Loki drops his shoulders and moves his head back slightly. 

"Ah~" loki tries again. 

"Its getting there. I'm going to leave Harlin here to observe your progress while we leave to reevaluate the others. Be good." The leader speaks again. The leader and the green dress woman leave the cell, leaving Loki and the yellow bra lady alone. Alone with the wood stick.


	10. Worth It

"Stay still!" The man scolds from his seat in Loki's cell. He leans over and slaps Loki's naked ass with his bare hand. Loki stays on his hands and knees acting as the man's table, his back shaking slightly.

It's around the 4th night in the cell but on the bright side it isnt bare anymore. There are now two chairs and a small table Loki was forced to drag in hours ago. Of course Loki doesn't get to use any of the furniture for himself, but the room is not nearly as depressing. The women who had trained Loki yesterday have been gone for at least 12 hours and the first man is back. It's been intense for last few hours. Loki has been holding many humiliating and degrading positions while holding heavy objects. His body is covered in a thin sheet of sweat and he just prays his current trainer does not comment on it. 

"Over there now, and put my drink away." Loki nods his head, completely out of breath. The tray on his back is heavy, but blissfully cool. Loki keeps his back stiff as he crawls his way across the room. The tray is not strapped onto Loki, so all movement must be careful to prevent the tray from falling. This exercise serves no real purpose that Loki can decipher. Stark will most likely never use Loki like this, he simply wouldn't trust Loki enough to even try. But Loki will carry on with this task until his trainer is satisfied, but the man has been here for many hours and is probably getting hungry and bored. 

Almost as if he read Loki's mind, the man gets up from his chair and stretches his back. "Food is coming soon, put everything away and set up your place to eat." The man leaves the room without even looking at Loki, he knows Loki wouldnt risk any rash actions. 

Loki places the tray on the floor and puts random cups and bowls used previously for training onto the tray. He then moves the tray and everything on it next to the door. Not so close as to get in the way but close enough not to be forgotten on the way out of the room. Loki then moves himself against the wall, using the wall to help hold himself up. The lack of sleep us catching up with him. He hasn't slept since the night in Stark's room. 

Loki bows his head forward and pulls his shoulders in. Loki has been informed many times he should make himself smaller because he is taller than his new owner. As a slave he should be out of the way, so being above one's master is not recommended. 

The man comes back into the room holding a bowl of fresh slave chow. That's something Loki noticed almost immediately: the slave chow is always fresh. They seem to never chance the possibility of a slave here getting food poisoning from spoiled meat. Loki has gotten sick from the food here twice in the many years he's been here. It starts with intense sweating and upset stomach. It only lasts for 24 hours, but it can end faster with puking. When a slave gets sick because of the food they go to the healing sages where they can puke and be cleared from work. The rest of the batch is thrown away for fear of many slaves getting sick at once. But if that happens, the slaves dont eat until another batch is made. It doesn't happen often, maybe once every two months. Typically only a few slaves would get sick enough to miss work, but it isnt a big enough problem to warent a solution.

Loki can feel himself starting to wobble again so he refocuses himself. Food will come soon. He will eat and have energy and not pass out. He is strong enough to last a few more days without sleep, but it calls to him anyway. He wonders if they let Sarah sleep. She is still young, they will be more accommodating. Maybe not giving her a full nights rest, but an hour nap would suffice. After a couple more seconds of thought Loki releases that Sarah has to have slept, at least once. Her body is still developing and she would pass out long before Loki's adult body would. Maybe they are letting her rest right now, it would be nice. 

Loki hears the door to his cell open, but he keeps his head down. He is learning, he is staying submissive even when he wants to run and hide. "Dinner time!" Loki moves to the man, but doesn't make any move to grabe the bowl from his hand. 

"Where should I eat today, sir?" Every meal has been eaten in a different spot. Sometimes he's told to stay in the center if the room, other times he stays in the corner. 

"I'm thinking of having you by my chair. My foot's a little sore so a foot rest will be nice." Loki doesn't belive the man. There's no reason for him to lie, but he could anyway. Loki follows him to the chair. The bowl gets placed in front of the chair and the man makes himself comfortable. Once the man is settled he snaps at Loki and orders him onto the floor. So Loki, being the good slave he is, gets on his hands and knees to be used as a foot rest. His chow resting in the bowl right in front of his face. 

This is his meal time so he eats. He lowers his head and eats straight out of the bowl like an animal. But that's the lesson here, he is less than his owner. He's probably lesser than any pets his owner has aswell because he is a slave. So he doesn't even think to complain as his knees dig into cold, hard floor and he eats the dry food pelts that not even the animals would touch. He will be a good slave, he will eat what is allowed and stay where he is told and the Sarah will be safe. 

The lack if food is making Loki's head feel slow. He knows if he is good, good things will happen but the logic sounds flaud. Stark doesn't even like him, why would it matter if he was good? Stark will probably just throw Loki into some dungeon. He might even separate Loki from Sarah. 

Where are these thoughts even coming from? He should not worry about this right now, he cant even pretend to know how Stark feels so there is no point to worring. The only thing worring could do is make Loki feel worse. He should just focus.

He should be attentive to his current trainer but the only thing he can focus on is the slave chow. It is so crunchy that Loki feels the need to eat slowly to not make too much noise. The taste of fresh slave chow is different than the staleness he is used to. It makes the pelts taste stronger of meat. It almost feels damp because it isnt stale. It smells horrible eith his face so close to it. Every bite feels like the smell in becoming ingrained in his breath. It will feel like he is breathing his food for hours after he is done. 

With all the chow in Loki's stomach, all that's left in the bowl is dust and crumbs. So Loki does what all desperate slaves do: he licks the bowl. He has done this with all his meals for the last few years but he doesn't think he could out grow the habit. Of course if he is ordered to not lick the plate clean, he wont. But that is true of almost all things, anyone could order him to stop doing things that make him feel better. He could be told to not hold Sarah or to only sleep in the center of rooms. 

"Enema time! Go get the items." So Loki did. He moves carefully to not accidentally throw the handler's feet off his back. He moves himself so the handlers feet slide off him and then he gets up. He balances himself quickly, the dizziness not going away instantly but enough that he wont fall. He grabs a glass bottle that has a clear liquid inside and a thin bottle neck. Loki doesn't know its exact size, but it could hold more water than Loki is typically allowed during meal times breaks. 

He hands the bottle to the man, previous experience has proven that the trainer enjoys this. Loki doesn't wait for the order, he moves to lay on his back. Once he lays flat on the ground he curls his legs up towards his head. He grabs his legs with his heads at holds his leg in position. This is how he should take the enema, this position makes it so his hole is facing straight up and ready to hold the liquid. Loki doesn't belive the liquid is water, it feels too unnaturally warm but no one has told him what it is and he isn't going to ask. 

He can see the sick smirk on his trainer's face, this is going to be unpleasant. The trainer flicks Loki's hole and hums with joy as he sees Loki's pain. He works a few fingers into Loki's hole. He spreads Loki's hole and holds it open as he flips the bottle upside down to plunge it into his hole. It goes too deep for a second before the trainer pulls it out a little to allow the liquid to make it's way into Loki's system. 

Loki hates the way it heats up his insides. It feels worse than the soup Stark had him eat because this will not cool down. Past experience has proved that the liquid can stay warm for hours. Hopefully his trainer will let him release the liquid soon, it feels so uncomfortable. Are they making Sarah do this too? Probably. But maybe she doesn't have to hold as much for as long. He hopes they are nice to her, maybe having a cooler liquid for her to hold. Loki cant be sure of anything, but his thoughts of Sarah make him feel better. All this training will make Stark want him. He will want Sarah too.

The bottle must be empty because the trainer moves it out of Loki's hole without a word. Loki wants to let out a whimper, but he knows not to. He is better now than when he first got here, he will hold in the undesirable sounds. 

"Let me hear how much you enjoy this. I hear you've been getting better at it." The trainer taunts. Loki knows this is to humiliate him, but he will not refuse orders. He has been working on enjoying these kinds of things so if Stark ever want to use him Loki will know how to act. 

"Ah‐ Ah- Mmmm. Thank you~" Loki forces out. He feels like he is getting more convincing, but it's okay because the girls are coming back soon. Loki tries to jerk his hips in a visually pleasing way to help convince his trainer that he is enjoying this. He tries, he tries so hard to make it look pleasurable. If the trainer thought Loki really did enjoy this maybe he would do it less. Or make it worse so Loki couldn't even fake enjoyment. 

The trainer nods his head. He is clearly getting some form of satisfaction as Loki struggles to make this look appealing. Loki didnt realize how sexy he looked until he felt a new liquid getting squirted onto his thighs. Loki takes a quick glance down to see what the new liquid was, but quickly looks away. The trainer apparently really enjoyed the show and had jerked himself to completion on Loki.

Loki closes his eyes and focus on his goal: make Stark want to keep them. If Stark does take him and Sarah back to Migard then all this retraining will be worth it. Stark will see how good and willing they are and will forgive thier previous misdeeds. Everything will be fine. 


	11. Safe Enough

Loki holds still as Sarah is pushed to the floor, her small body making a horrible 'smack' on the floor. It's around the 7th day in this room when his trainer brought Sarah in. He orders Loki to stand by the wall and watch. The trainer, who Loki has been ordered to refer to has sir, started with little things: slaps to the face and shoving Sarah in different directions. Loki doesn't move his assigned spot, but he wants to. He wants to beg his handler to hurt him instead, but he was specifically told not to do that anymore. If his master wants to punish Sarah then he will except it and not interfere, no matter how badly he wants to.

It physically hurts Loki when Sarah looks to him with tears in her eyes. All he can do is look back at her and try to reassure her by facial expressions alone. Soon Stark will save them and this will end, it has to end. "Dont look to him," Sir yells at her. "Look at me! He's not going to save you!" He slaps her across the face again to emphasize his point. Loki feels tears in his eyes, but doesn't let them fall. "You, boy. Explain to the child what she's doing wrong."

Loki swallows a lump in his throat. "You must look to master for forgiveness. I cannot get you out of trouble." He can feel himself choking on the words as they leave his mouth, he cannot protect her. He wants to reassure her, to tell her he loves her and will try and protect her but sir doesn't want him to. Sir is making a lesson very clear to both of them: Loki is not to even try to protect Sarah Sarah thier master.

Sir shifts his glare back to Sarah. Sweet little Sarah who now looks more fed and more rested, but scared and shaking. "Apologize," sir orders her. Loki sucks in a breath. Sarah has never managed to speak in front of people other than himself. Most days she she just manages to whisper to Loki. He can see the way she tenses her shoulders and tears fall down her cheeks. 

In the tiniest voice Loki has ever heard a small "sorry" makes it's way out of her mouth. Loki barely hears it, but he feels a sick sense of pride that she actually spoke. He didnt think she would do that for a few more years. 

Sir kicks her in the stomach. "Louder, I cant hear you!" Loki almost breaks his position but stops himself. He cant make this better, all he can do is pray he stops. Sarah shakes her head as she attempts to suck in a breath, sir must have knocked the wind out of her. Having no sympathy for her struggles, sir pulls out the wood stick that not too long ago was up Loki's ass. "You want this back in you! That is the only reason you wouldnt be following order, if you want this in you again, just stay quiet! I dont care how many more times we have to so this for you to learn!" Loki is horrified at the information that they've been using the stick on her as well. It pains him whenever they force it on himself, but to use it on a child is so sadistic. 

He is surprised by the cry that he hears from Sarah. "Sorry!" She gets out. Loki never wants to hear that type of panic in her voice again, she isnt just scared she's terrified. Her body shakes with fear as Sir stands above her with the stick. She is openly crying and is tring to wipe away the tears. She attempts to try to move away from sir, but the leash he has her on is too short for her to escape.

"Again! Without the attitude." Sir commands her. 

Loki doesn't think Sarah could do it. She's already too shaken to stand up and the terror in her face makes his heart hurt. 

His sweet, smart, girl manages to gather her courage and speak. "Sorry," She manages to squeal out. Loki wants to be proud, he wants to tell her how amazing it is that she can speak, but he can't. Not right now, all he can feel right now is dread. When they get out, he will shower her her in love and reassurance that she is amazing and make sure she knows how proud he is. He wants to end her pain and suffering, but the best way to do that right now is to stand back. 

"Was that so hard? No, it wasn't, so do it the first next time." Sir looks pleased with himself. Loki hates this man, hates that he cant do anything to make this better for Sarah. He restrains him self from looking away, afraid that sir will punish her for Loki's misdeeds and start the whole thing over again. "Now girl, I'm feeling sore from all this exercise, you know what to do." Loki doesn't know what Sir is talking about. Loki thinks he's telling her to help him relax, but Sarah is currently attempting to move one of the chairs. Loki doesn't see the immediate reasoning for Sarah's behavior but they must have conditioned her to do specific tasks like whatever she is doing now. Just like there are specific commands that Loki knows that other slaves wont.

After a few minutes it becomes clear to Loki that Sarah is setting up a spot for sir to rest. She moved a chair closer to the center of the room and also moved a foot stool for him to set his feet on. Loki gets startled by Sarah speaking "here, sir." Her voice is small and meek, almost like speaking physically pains her. He isnt sure he will ever get used to her speaking to people other than him. 

Sir makes himself comfortable on the setup Sarah made. Once he is comfortable he looks at Sarah expectantlyso Sarah moves onto her knees and starts giving sir a foot rub. She looks scared still, never looking up at sir at all but manages to work none the less. "Boy, don't just stand there. Make yourself useful and bring me my drink."

Loki makes himself useful. He grabs sir's drink and places it on a tray. When sir picks up the drink Loki moves the tray onto his back and gets on his hands and knees so he can be a table again. Loki is almost thankful for being so close to the ground because he can see Sarah so much clearer. She doesn't have any new marks and she is definitely being fed, but she is scared, so very scared. She barely even looks at Loki while they are on the floor. Her face has an intense look of concentration as her small hands wrap around sir's feet. 

Sir slaps the back of Loki's head. "Head down, stop tring to distract her." So Loki lets his head hang down. He shouldn't be tring to distract her, he just wants to communicate that he still will try to protect her. A sense if guilt fills him, he just wanted to reassure Sarah, but Loki's wants don't matter here. They haven't ever really mattered, but especially now that he is slave they matter even less.

So they stay in those positions for over an hour. With Loki using himself as a table, Sarah rubbing sir's feet and legs, and sir practically asleep on his chair. Loki can only watch as Sarah forces herself to keep going. When she lets go of sir her hand shakes until she takes hold of him again. Loki looks into his daughters eyes which now seem glazed and dead; For as long as Loki could remember she has had a little spark in her eye, even if scared, but now her eyes convey nothing. Loki doesn't want to imagine what they did to take the spark out of her. If Stark allows him, he will do all he can to bring it back and remind her of how much he loves her.

Loki can feel his back cramping again, making him want to stretch out. He will not move though, he will wait and be a good example for Sarah and neither of them will have to be punished.

"Okay boy, your turn. Clean up both of you." Sir orders. Loki isnt sure exactly what it's his turn for, but he knows how to clean up. Loki moves the tray back to the small table as Sarah moves the foot stool back to the table as well. Sir gets up from his chair so Loki and Sarah work together to move the chair back out if the way. Once everything was out of the way, Sarah moves towards the wall to stand at attention, the same way Loki did not too long ago. It breaks Loki's heart to think about how thoroughly they trained his little girl in the last few days. Loki goes to follow her, but Sir grabs Loki's arm and stops him. "No, it's your turn to show off your new skills." Sir explains, letting go of Loki's arm. 

Loki nods his head in understanding. Sir pulls the stick out and hands it to Loki along with an expecting look. Loki can't look at either of the other people in the room as he starts presenting one of his new skills. Sarah should be here for this, he thinks as he moves the stick in place, she shouldn't have to see her modi do this. Lays on his back and inserts the stick into his hole, careful not to go to fast, very aware of his lack if preparation. 

Loki panics for a brief second as he feels the stick force it's way into him with more force than Loki was applying, his panic goes away when he looks up to see sir pushing it in. That's fine, if sir wants Loki to be faster then Loki can be faster, whatever speed sir wants him to go at is fine. So Loki pushes the wood stick in and out of himself at Sir's pace and tries to make it visually appealing. Then he begins making sounds he knows sir wants, moans and groans that Sarah shouldn't be exposed to yet because she is just a toddler. But Loki makes the sounds, he keeps his mouth open and forces "ahhs~" from his throat while making himself appear relaxed so Sir would be satisfied and allow him to stop. 

Loki hears a slap and immediately stops and turns his head to the source of the sound, Sir had slapped Sarah. "Dont look away, brat!" Sir yells at her, then his attention mixes back to Loki. He yells at Loki too, "why'd you stop, keep going!" So Loki forces himself to continue, despite knowing his infant child is watching. He has to keep going, soon Stark will collect them and they will never have to endure this again. Unless Stark wants them to of course, but Thor would probably not allow Stark to go over board.

Loki keeps working the stick as he hears the horrible things Sir to telling to Sarah: "One day you'll be able to take the whole stick just like your modi... Listen to those sounds, your master will want you to make them too... Dont you want to be good for your master?" Loki tries to tune out sir's words, he doesn't want to hear the things sir is telling Sarah, he doesn't want her to hear them either. But she should, this will be her future and the sooner she learns the better off she'll be; its selfish that Loki wants to keep Sarah in the dark about her future, but he just wants her keep her childlike innocence for as long as possible. The world is so cruel, but she shouldn't have to deal with it, not yet. 

It takes a while before sir is satisfied with Loki's work. Debasing himself takes time and he isnt allowed to rest until Sir desides that Loki has throughly humbled himself, to the point of Loki thinking if himself as less than an animal. At least animals will get put down if they act up, not Loki, he will go to the mines or the army where he will work in harsh conditions and wish for death. 

"Okay, good enough. Girl, go back to the cell. Boy, a bucket of cleaning liquid will be brought in; clean the room top to bottom."

So everyone moves on to thier assigned tasks, ignoring every hobble thing that just happened. Ignoring Sir beating Sarah, ignoring each of the slaves that worked without complaint, ignoring the atrocities that Sarah had to hear. This is normal for a slave, a slave's suffering doesn't even matter. So they will work like nothing happened, and they will be thankful that they are still allowed to work.

And all Loki can think about is how Mr. Stark will save them. He will bargin for thier lives and then punish them for thier bad, horrible actions both here and on Migard and then he will put them to work. And they will be safe. They will be valuable on Migard as one of the few magic users and Stark will own them: thier physical labor, thier mental labor, thier magical labor, and thier loyalty. 


	12. Submit

Loki just finished his enema around half an hour ago. It wasnt too bad anymore, less painful and humiliating than the first time at least. Sarah was escorted out of the room at some point, Loki cant recall when exactly. His head has been a little shaken up after one of the ladies who trained him had hit him for looking up her skirt, not that he did but no one cares about the words of slave. But Loki wasnt expecting it so when she hit him he stumbled and hit his head on the wall. His memory is still a little shaky, but he's been getting better with the potions they've been giving him with his food.

Currently Loki lays on his side on a single blanket near the corner of his cell. At some point a blanket was laid out and Loki was told that this is where he can sleep. He didnt waste any time and moved onto it quickly, very sleep deprived from his time here. Time is starting to elude him, it's near impossible to tell day from night and his meals and trainings dont appear to be on any sort of schedule. Thus far he's been relying on his internal clock but after the hit to his head it's not as trust worthy anymore.

Loki lets his mind drift to Sarah, the way she looked so scared last time he saw her and how her hair seemed so knotted. She hates her hair knotted, it always leads to some handler threatening to cut it off. And she loves her hair, it makes her look like modi. Loki sends a quick prayer to the norms to protect her. He doesn't want to think about all the things she is learning here, the sample of her training he saw however long ago still scars his mind. She shouldn't have to deal with any of this.

The sound of the door opening causes Loki to jump up and stand at attention. Loki watches as a lady walks in; if his memory is to be trusted then he has not met her before. She has brown hair that falls down to the small of her back and a standard slave tunic. Loki thinks he's seen her before, she had been one of the handler's favorites and Loki has a bad feeling he's going to find out why. She glares at Loki as she walks closer.

She reaches her hand out and grabs Loki's jaw, forcing his head down. "Submit." She orders harshly. And Loki does, he releases the tension in his neck and allows his chin to nearly hit his chest. "You should learn to show respect, boy." She releases Loki's jaw and lowers her hand. A wad of spit makes it's way onto Loki's cheek.

Loki can feel a sudden flash if anger, even if he is currently a slave, he is still a god. He has magic so strong he could take out armies. He can take over planets if he wants. He doesn't have to take this, all he has to do is knock out this woman, grab Sarah and leave. He should be worshipped like he was in the old days. Loki looks up to glare at this woman, who does she think she is? As far as he knows she is as much a slave as Loki is.

Loki cant process what just happened. He was angry and glaring at the woman and then- And then she slapped him. Straight across the check with a click of her tounge and no remorse. She slapped him across the face. "No glaring." She corrects him. And Loki wants to yell, to scream at her. He's so close to losing his cool too, to resort to brutish tactics and throwing punches as if he were a fighter like Thor.

"Do I need to do it again?" She asks. Loki cant take it. He has managed years without a large outburst, but he cant deal with this type of disrespect from someone no better than himself. He knows she was a slave, no better than any other slave here, he doesn't have to put up with this abuse. Loki throws a punch aimed directly at her ugly nose. He manages to hit his target dead on and feels a satisfying crunch under his fist. It feels good.

Right up until his collar started to tighten, punishment for attacking someone. And despite both hands pulling at it to loosen, it doesn't. A panic sets in as the collar doesnt stop, it keeps shirking to the point where Loki's fingers get trapped between the collar and his neck. He can't breath! He can't breath! No matter how much he pulls at it, no matter the amount of force behind each yank, nothing is stopping it.

The process feels like it's taking forever. Once the collar stops shirking, it starts to grow hot. So incredibly warm that his fingers feel like they're on fire. He's on the floor now, unable to keep himself standing through the panic. His chest feels tight, like it can't expand no matter how much he tries to force air in his lungs. Black spots fill his vision. The more time passes, the more panic sets in. He's going to die, the collar will kill him! He cant get enough air through; it feels like he's breathing through a straw. He feels light headed. The room is spinning and everything is so hot. Every part of his body is on fire, eating him alive from the inside. He can't leave Sarah behind by herself!

Then it stops.

Somehow he's on his blanket again. He can feel faint tingles throughout his body where it felt so hot. Loki tentatively reaches up and touches his neck, conforming that the collar isnt actually choking him. Loki manages to calm himself enough to look around the room: everything's the same as it was before. Confusion and anxiety fill Loki, leaving no room for rational thought. What if it didnt stop in time, what would happen to Sarah?

Loki barely notices as the door opens and the woman walks in. She glances at Loki before clicking her tongue, "learn to show respect, boy. Stand when your betters enter a room." Loki forces himself to stand, but he cant keep his eyes off the woman. Her nose, that he _knows_ he broke minutes ago, is unharmed. The woman makes her way across the room and grabs hold of Loki's jaw, forcing his head down. "Submit," she orders.

Loki is feeling serious de-ja-vu. He is certain all of this just happened, but this woman acts like it didnt. Loki allows his neck to untense and fall against his chest.

This time he expects the spit that lands on his cheek. Loki doesnt get mad this time, he cant make himself angry. Not even 10 minutes ago he got angry and all that did was bring pain and confusion. Norms, he's still confused. Loki just looks at the woman, still in a state of shock.

She clicks her tongue again and slaps him, the exact same way she did last time. "Eyes down," she orders. Loki complies, unable to think rationally. He doesnt even understand what's happening. Slowly he brings his arm up to wipe the spit away, but he is harshly shoved onto the floor before he could succeed.

"Bad!" She scolds him. "Leave it there as a reminder of your place." And yet again Loki just nods his head dumbly. He cant comprehend what's happening, it doesn't make sense.

Can the collar do that? It's never done that before, but Loki has never broken someone's nose before either. Was it the woman that managed to make the whole chain of events start over, or was it really the collar?

The woman bends down and gets in Loki's face. Loki keeps his eyes averted, unwilling to get slapped again especially with his neck feeling so tender. A sadistic smile runs across the women's face, "isnt complying so much easier?" She asks him. Loki nods his head. He just needs to tell her what she wants to hear, then she'll leave

"No. Good slaves use their words and dont you want to be a good slave?"

No, loki thinks, he doesnt want to be a good slave. He wants to be free again. Free to be with Sarah and give her the life she deserves. Maybe he could even find her another parental figure. He could picture the smile on her face as she giggles at some game she plays with the both of them. It almost brings a smile to his face, almost. If he didnt get hit in the back of the head he might have continued daydreaming about a life of freedom.

"Be verbal, slave. I cant hear you."

"I want to be a good slave." Loki forces out. Sure, being a good slave has its perks, but its nothing compared to freedom. He can settled for now though. He will deal with all this and he will end up with Stark and that will end up keep him safe. Somehow.

"Who are you talking to, boy?" She asks, pulling his hair sharply and threateningly. Her mouth is so close to his ear, he can feel her breath down his neck.

Loki chokes down his debate and fills with self hate as he concedes to the slave standing above him. "You, miss." He clarifies.

She releases her grip on his hair and seems satisfied. "Good enough, for now. Come now, we have leash training to get to."

Loki stays on the floor as she loops the leash through the collar. She does this many times causing the leash to shrink considerably. "Stay on the floor and follow." She orders him casually. She makes her way around the room for a while, dragging Loki behind her as he struggles with her pase. 

The sharp floor cuts up Loki's knees as he forces himself to keep up. He will not allow this woman to drag him around. He can tell she enjoys this, the way she changes speeds so Loki can never certain how much to push himself, the way she'll suddenly stop so Loki has to drive his hands into the ground to prevent himself from choking on the collar, the way she laughs at him when he struggles. Yah, it's very apparent that she is enjoying his suffering.

"I wonder how Sarah will do with a collar." She mentions causally, knowing that it will distract Loki. And it does, Loki stumbles a few steps startled by the information.

"She doesnt have a collar miss, she's too young." Loki hopes they wont put a collar on her, it's not safe. Especially after Loki's collar choked him out so aggressively, Sarah doesnt need to experience that.

"You know they're testing out kids collars. And seeing how she's still in retraining she may be a good test subject." Loki knows she teasing him. She is forcing his mind into deep depressing places just so she can watch him struggle. She's sick.

"But, she is to be bargained for by the guest of honor. You cant risk the possibility if harming her." Loki tries to keep himself calm. They wont do anything to her, it's a bluff. This woman is just here to keep Loki off balance, there's no way they would actually put it on Sarah. Right?

Loki feels the womans hand pet his head. "Stuipd boy, it wont even leave a mark. Everything the kids collar does is in the head. No real damage will be done." That doesnt sound better. Loki has tried all Sarah's life to keep as much trauma out of her childhood as possible. If they test the collar on her then Loki cant protect her.

"But the guest of honor-"

Another slap. "So much talk for such a useless slave. I think I'll get you a gag before we go out."

Loki cant comprehend what he just heard. She's going to take him outside the cell, in public, with a gag. And what's going to happen to Sarah? He's short of breath now, either from the constant physical labor of following around this woman or the panic about what might happen to Sarah, he cant tell which. He stops moving for a second to catch his breath and that's when he feels his collar jerk forward, she's not going to wait for him.

Loki cant force himself to move, it's like is whole body went on strike. His arms lay limp on the ground and his legs refuse to move another step. What's happening, why can't he move.

"Come on boy, move!" But Loki can't. His collar picks up right away that he's not following orders and slowly starts to tighten, making Loki's panic worse. It's even slower than last time!

But this time he can't struggle. His whole body is against him. He cant do anything but panic as the collar gets tighter around his throat, slowly cutting of his air supply.

"Please" He whimpers out. "Make it stop." He can feel tears fall down his cheeks, but has no power to stop them.

Loki stays whimpering on the floor as the pain increases. The collar is getting hot again, making Loki feel like he's on fire. He looks up to the woman, no longer able to use his voice to beg. He tries to convey his distress to her, but she just spits on him. "Eyes down." She corrects again. Soulless bitch.

The room is spinning and his vison is blurring near the edges. By this point Loki is begging to pass out, to let his pain end. And the norms grant his wish, the room completely goes black.

Opening his eyes Loki is confused. He's on his blanket again and the woman isnt here. His hands fly up and grip his collar, tring to examine it with his hands. His throat burns still, and his body has goose bumps all over. What did he do wrong? Why did the collar go off? His body is twitching uncontrollably and Loki moves himself so he can look at his knees.

They're not scrapped, not even a scratch. They should be though, he scrapped them against the hard floor when he was dragged around by his collar. But Loki can still feel the pain. Does that mean it wasn't real? This magic is nothing Lokis seen before.

Then the door opened to revealed the woman with long hair. "Learn to show respect, boy. Stand when your betters enter the room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🦃🦃🦃Happy Thanksgiving 🦃🦃🦃
> 
> Please remember there is always something to be thankful for.
> 
> I am thankful for everyone reading this book, it makes me feel like I'm actually good at writing and boosts my confidence.


	13. The Bargining

Loki stands with his hands clasp behind his back, and little Sarah in front of him. She isnt wearing a collar and doesnt seemed harmed, which is a big relief. They have both been throughly cleaned and prepared for the bargaining so they stand at attention in the middle if the bargaining circle, waiting for orders. They both were given crisp, white tunics to wear, seeing as this is a very formal event. There are many slaves moving around the room, repositioning items that are being discussed above thier heads.

Stark sits next to the king's chosen ambassador as they go back and forth about the items they are trading for. The king's ambassador has full royal authority on tangible items the king is willing to trade while Stark has a black touch screen he is using to keep track of what ever notes he thinks are important. Sarah and Loki were the only slaves placed in the circle for bargaining though.

Loki wants to hold onto Sarah to reassure her that she is doing good. They have both finshed thier reeducation meer hours ago and the physical marks have been removed from thier bodies; They look as healthy as a any royal slave. With the new training they have received they will be more valuable, and more desirable, but if Stark doesn't buy them then they will be moved back to general slave work. With less food and more strenuous work, as to be expected. 

"... it's called a solar panel. You can use it to power some of the devices like the computer." Stark says, explaining yet another migrdian device to the ambassador. Loki follows the conversation, waiting for orders to move from the circle. The bargaining takes place inside the large dining room and has a circle painted onto the ground. All items up for debate are placed into the circle and the closer an item is to the centre, the more willing a host is to part with it. If an item is placed near the edge of the circle the less willing a host is to part with it; And when smaller agreements are made the agreed upon items are moved to a different circle that represent a completed trade. Loki has been placed very close to the centre of the main circle, while Sarah is a few steps closer to edge. Loki is almost certain that they do not care for Sarah more than Loki, but just wish to make it appear as if she has some special skill that would make her more desirable than other younge slaves. 

"Hmm. I'm willing to part with the male slave and the blue book. What do you think?" The ambassador desides. Loki feels his heart speed up, what if Stark only buys him and leaves Sarah behind? Loki would have to leave with Stark, of course. But little Sarah would be on her own in the large castle with few allies. Would Stark allow Loki to say good bye? It wont come to that, Loki would somehow sneak Sarah with him than leave her behind. 

"Oh come on, I'm offering up the ability to harness power from the sun. I think it's worth two slaves, at the very least. I'd say the boy, the book, and the girl. Hows that sound?" Stark sounds convincing to Loki, but Loki isnt the one he has to convince. It all comes down to the ambassador, if the ambassador thinks Stark is asking for too much he will simply deny the man's proposal.

"You drive a hard bargain. Only because you offered the communication device for the potions am I willing to part with all three." The ambassador announces. Loki knows the ambassador couldn't possibly be upset by the loss of a small child, he was only playing up how much he was losing to this single trade. 

Loki and Sarah, along with a blue book, are moved into Stark's circle. They are togther. This is good, nothing is finalized yet, but they are both one step closer to leaving this planet and never coming back.

The dinning room has been completely transformed from the last time Loki saw it. The long, elegant tables have been cleared away so the green floor really stands out. The white circles are very clear on the floor and ceiling for the convince of the traders, there should never be confusion because if unclear circles. On this releam's side if circle lay many books, potions, and even some artifacts. In another life Loki may have even desired some of the trading goods, but not now, not when he cant even produce a puff on magic without clear orders. Even if he did have controle of his magic, he has to think of Sarah's well being first and she doesn't need artifacts or books older than Loki himself. On Stark's side of the circle holds technology that Loki couldn't even begin to describe. There are also some agricultural items that are probably produced on one of earth's many climates. 

Loki tentatively holds Sarah's shoulder, trying to comfort her in this stressful situation. Neither of them are guaranteed to stay in Stark's circle, at any moment the previous agreement can be nullified or Stark could deside to trade them back. But at this moment in time, he can let himself plan for his future. Loki could see it now, Stark ordering him to use his magic to fix broken buildings and healing injured, or using him for physical labor by sending him out to mine for preious ores for many long hours, or maybe Stark will have Loki be a bed warmer if not to him then to his friends or business partners. 

Loki isnt too sure what Stark will chose to do with Sarah. She is small and able to put together fine details in his machines or cable to clean. Stark might want to use Sarah for her new found skills though, there is no doubt Loki's mind that thier training will be included in the pamphlet that explains all the items traded for. Maybe Stark will punish Sarah, first for eating his food and second for being born the child of his nemesis. Stark will hold unparalleled power over both of them; Stark will be the god in whatever type of relationship they develope and Loki will except that. 

A thick book gets dropped into Loki's hand and Loki has to quickly readjust himself to hold the book properly. The book appears to be one on the different forms of magic found in and around this relam, that's probably why the book is so thick. Loki allows himself to consider if the book contains information on areas he is capable of: shape shifting, allusions, teleporting, being the most commen and most likely to be listed. Stark may find that information useful when considering which tasks Loki will be most effective in. Maybe Stark will be able to find some areas he would want Sarah to study in for her to be more useful to him. That would be good, that would make her more valuable to Stark and less likely for him to give her away.

Loki looks down at Sarah briefly, she appears to be shuffling slightly and bouncing up and down. Loki doesn't know how to discreetly tell her she has to be still. Loki flicks his eyes between Sarah and Stark to make sure he isnt watching Sarah jitteriness and assume her incapable of standing still like a good slave. Loki nudges her in the back the magic book he is holding, desperate to convince her to stop shaking. Sarah doesn't stop moving though, she crosses her legs and curls around her center and it finally clicks for Loki. She has to pee, and by the looks of it, urgently. 

Loki doesn't know what to do. He has no right to leave his spot to help her get to an appropriate spot to releave herself. She is going to have to hold it or pray that the bargaining ends soon and whoever owns them allows her to go soon. By the looks of it she is getting more desperate too, she is starting to bring some unwanted attention to herself. Loki glances towards the ambassador who gives a death glare right at Sarah, but there's nothing the ambassador can do, Sarah is in Stark's circle and Stark has not noticed Sarah's dilemma. 

And then Sarah stills. Loki can't see it, but he knows Sarah couldn't hold it anymore. It sounds loud in his ears, but in reality the white tunic soaks the liquid up very quickly and it is very quiet compared to the conversation happening across the room. A large dark patch is very obvious on Sarah's tunic and the smell is strong, but even the slaves that notice cant offer any help. Sarah is in Stark's circle so the slaves cannot give her a new tunic to change into, not without Stark's say so. So Sarah will stay in her wet, smelly, dirty tunic as small tears run down her face with nothing to do but wait. Loki knows she must be humiliated, it has been a number of months since her last accident. Slaves are house broken as younge as possible to prevent situations just like this. 

So Loki and Sarah remain standing in Stark's circle as more and more items from the circle get traded off and taken to thier respective circles. It probably takes 6 hours for all of the bargaining to end and it's been 2 hours since Sarah wer herself. Now the only items that remain are near the edges of the circle and both parties seem very reluctant to continue. "Well Anthony of Migard, I think this has been very productive. May we continue to trade on your next viste." The ambassador speaks the tradition ending statement. 

Stark smiles and reaches his arm out for a hand shake. The ambassador looks confused for a second before mirroring Stark. "Pleasure doing business with you, I look forward to doing it again." Stark responds. "I'll just take these things to my room to pack. I look forward to dinner though. See you soon."

Loki let's himself breath. The bargaining is complete and Stark has traded for both Loki and Sarah. No matter the consequences for Sarah messing herself during the bargain, or eating Starks food, or just being the child of Loki, this is still a good thing. They are safe. 

"Mr. Anthony, your pamphlet with the descriptions of the items will be brought to your room soon." The ambassador informs him. Stark nods his head on his way to his circle, most likely to reevaluate the items he now owns. His slaves included.

Loki notices the way Stark moves around his circle, the way his eyes flick between his touch pad and his newly awarded prizes. He has a calculating stare before he flicks his gaze towards Sarah, and Loki watches as his eyes soften. Stark moves his gaze to Loki and his expression hardens again. "Take her to my room and clean her up, " he orders. "And take this with you," an artifact is placed in Loki's hands. It appears to be a flexible material, almost like rope but with a slight glow to it. So it's old magic then. Maybe Stark will use it as a new leash or to restrain Loki. Whatever Stark wishes is fine. He has bought both of them, so anything Stark wants is fine. 

Loki holds the artifact in his arms as Sarah follows behind closely, her hands clenching her still wet tunic tightly. Loki knows how embarrassing it is to be paraded around for everyone to see your mistakes, but Sarah hasn't had to deal with that before. This humiliation is new for her and it was Starks first order, as her new master. This isn't nearly as bad as I could be so Loki will not comment. He will clean Sarah up as Master as ordered and he will remind Sarah how very lucky they are to still be togther. Loki will do his best to prove to Stark he is thankful that he owns them both. He has to. 

For right now though, he can help Sarah. He can spend a few moments of alone time with her that he hasn't had since Master Stark ordered them to be retrained. They are retrained now, they will satisfy him and in return they will stay together. Hopefully. 


	14. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some comfort!

Loki holds Sarah up to the sink in Stark's chambers, attempting to help her clean herself. Loki has to hold her up because slaves shouldn't sit on furniture, let alone sit on something that not even thier master would sit on. Butts do not belong on counters or tables. Even if they were allowed to, Sarah's tunic has absorbed alot of Sarah's accident and if she were to sit the liquid would seep onto the surface. So Loki just holds her up so she can clean herself, his little independent girl.

"I missed you. I wished I could have been allowed to viste you." Loki reminds Sarah. With the little alone time they have he wants to tell her how loved she is. "Did you miss me?"

Sarah nods her head. Loki fears that she no longer feels safe to talk, he doesn't know how she was trained to speak. It may have been traumatizing and now she will only speak when she has been ordered to. Or maybe she is just tired and doesn't want to talk right now. The possibility that they did test a collar on her lives in Loki's mind, but unless she is willing to talk about it he wont bring it up. Loki knows he worries about her too much, but they are both slaves, the only thing he can do is worry.

"You'll like it with our new master. He lives in a different realm called Migard, I'm sure you'll like it there. They have a cooler climate so you will no longer have to deal with the sweltering heat here. And our master is very influential, he has the power to forgive any misdeeds on our part. Are you excited to move?" Loki tries his best to make moving to a different realm exciting. He hopes she does not want to stay, she shouldn't want to stay in place that abuses her such.

Loki looks at Sarah in the mirror's reflection as she shrugs her shoulders, her face staying neutral. She seems content in just splashing water on her tunic and disregarding Loki's questions.

"We may even be able to spend more time together. Master seems hesitant to split us up." Still no reaction. Worry is really starting to set in, but what could he tell her to get a reaction? "He may even let you developed your magic, wouldn't that be fun?" Sarah nods her head, still unmoved by Loki's words. He wishes she would speak to him, even in the little whispers that she had just started to out grow.

"Do you not feel well my love? If you are ill I will convey that to Master. I do not imagine he would be upset with you." Except Loki could imagine Stark being mad at Sarah for being sick, especially the very first day he owns her. He may not care and make her work anyway, which is his right as a master. Yet again Sarah just shakes her head. Loki cant take it anymore so he moves her away from the sink and cradles her in his arms.

"I wish I knew what I could say to make you speak with me. I missed your voice while we were separated and it breaks my heart that you wont speak to me. Could you tell me what is wrong my love, maybe I could fix it." Loki looks at his little girl he's cradling in his arms, tears streaming down her face. He rocks her back and forth trying to sooth her, he wishes he knew what was happening inside her head. Times like this he wishes he were like Thor: big, strong, able to calm all fears.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed. I'll wait until your ready, however long you need. I'll still love you, when ever you want to talk I'll want to listen." Loki reassures her. He tries to keep himself rocking slowly, comfortingly. He wants her to feel safe to talk around him; he wants to know what happened to make her fear talking, but he can wait. He will wait however long she needs. Whether it be a few days of 100 years, eventually she'll feel safe. He hopes so at least.

Loki takes his time rocking her, slowly putting her to sleep. If Stark wants her awake then Loki will wake her, but right now she should sleep. He thinks back and he can't remember a time when his little girl has been allowed a nap. A slave doesn't need naps, even toddler slaves. So Loki holds her close to his chest, tring to make her feel safe. Loki keeps and eye on the door as he cradles her, when Stark comes Loki will bow and greet him with respect. He will comment on Sarah's sleeping state and observe Stark's reaction and react accordingly.

Loki attempts to take the tunic off Sarah. If he can he will wash it for her and attempt to dry it so it does not bother her. If he gets that far, then he'll try to get it back on her too. He starts by making sure she is asleep, the even breathing and limp body conforming Loki's suspicions. He takes one of the used towels off the bathroom floor and uses it to make a pillow to lay Sarah on. He sets her up on the rug and is very careful in moving her from his embrace to the floor. Once she is on the floor, Loki waits a few minutes to make sure she stays asleep before moving to remove her tunic.

It would have been easier with magic, but he hasn't been allowed access to it for over a year. So he slowly pulls her arms through the holes and gently pulls the shirt over her head. Loki then attempts to wrap part of the towel around Sarah's body, hoping that it makes her feel secure. He plants a small kiss on her head and leaves to go wash her tunic in the sink. He scrubs the white cloth until he cant scrub anymore. It's as good as it's going to get, at least until Stark gives him more means to clean.

Loki does his best to wring all the excess liquid out of the tunic. He then moves the tunic by the open window where it has a chance to air dry. Most likely it wont be dry before he has to put Sarah back in it, but Stark cant argue that he didnt clean the tunic.

Loki notices it is much later than he thought. The bargaining happened around lunch, but the position of the sun makes him think it is almost dinner. Stark would have come back to the room, wouldn't he? Maybe not, Loki can't claim to understand Stark's plan. So Loki moves back to Sarah's sleeping form, watching the rise and fall of her pale chest. Maybe one day Stark will allow Loki to remove the glamour and allow Sarah to see her natural blue skin. She has only been in her true form for mere days before a handler told Loki she was too distracting and ordered him to make her blend in.

It hurts Loki to think about all the things Sarah has missed out on due to her being a slave. She has never been given real food, except for table scraps. She has never had an opportunity to make friends. She has never owned anything, no toys or clothing to call her own. She has almost always had someone standing over her, ready to strike her for any misdeeds. She has experienced abuse for so long that she wouldnt be able to understand life without it. She has been so scared that she passed out. She has lost a critical part of her childhood.

Loki can't be certain that her life will be better on Migard, but it would be very challenging to make it worse. And Stark might value Sarah's age, being able to mold her mind and body into whatever he wants. Stark may wish to send her to a place of education and have her learn a wide variety of knowledge or send her around Migard to specialized teachers. Stark has so many resources at the tips of his fingers that Loki couldn't possibly think of every option. Stark might think Sarah is too younge to work without supervision, he could stick her with some handler that will watch her and teach her.

Loki dares to hope of a possibility where Stark would allow him to viste Sarah. As a award for good behavior maybe? It would be too ambitious to ask to see her once a fortnight, but maybe monthly viste would be allowed. It would be hard on Sarah, but Stark can't be worse than this place. It isnt possible.

Stark might sell Sarah. He could sell both of them. He could sell them _separately._ That would break Loki, absolutely destroy him. He needs to assure Stark that keeping them is the right option. That they will produce enough value that Stark will want to keep them. Loki could offer Stark the same bargain he tried ealier: using Sarah as a means to keep him in check. Loki would swear his loyalty to Stark, he'd swear on the norms or whatever Stark wants him to swear on. They will both provide Stark with a variety of reasons to keep them, if not togther then in close proximity to each other.

Loki watches as Sarah rolls from her back to her side, not waking up but just readjusting. He pulls some of her dark, freshly brushed, hair out of her face and draws slow circles on her back. Right now she can be comfortable. Every waking minute she is practically terrified, but these precious moments she has where she is sleeping with her modi watching over her, she is safe. He wishes he could give her this feeling more often. Every child should feel safe, but right now he can only offer this feeling to Sarah. She is his pride and joy, everything he can do to increase her quality in life he will.

Maybe in Migard he can find a high ranking servant and offer himself up at night, attempt to gain favors that he can trade for Sarah. If he manages to please someone of high enough position he might be able to get Sarah good jobs, simple tasks with low amounts of physical labor and high amounts of rewards. And possibly when Sarah is older she might become a tutor of some sort to any of Stark's or his friend's offspring. It all depends on what Stark wants.

Loki could apologizes. Publicly and humiliatingly beg for Stark's acceptance. He would, at the snap of Stark's finger he would drop to his knees and beg for whatever Stark told him to beg for. Even if Stark wanted the whole realm to watch as Loki moans out while a stick splits him in half then beg for more because _it feels so good~._ Loki would, little if any hesitation stopping him. He will not disobey, because what if Stark thinks Loki's bad mannerisms reflect poorly on Sarah? Stark already distrusts Loki, there is no benefit for Loki to disobey. His self-worth has been turned to ash, the only sense of pride in his life comes from Sarah's health and well being. If all he manages to accomplish before he dies is Sarah's safety then he's done a good job.

Sarah rolls over again, this time onto her other side. Loki suspects she's starting to experience a nightmare so he carefully picks her up, towel and all, and holds her. "I'm here," he whispers to her. "I'll always be here." He might not, but she shouldn't have to worry about that. "I love you." He reminds her. "Unconditionally. I'll love you no matter what happens." Loki never wants her to feel like she has to earn his love. Not like how Loki felt towards Odin. Sarah already has him wrapped around her finger, she deserves to know someone cares. "I'm here, my love. Im here."

Loki never wants to let her go, but Master will return soon. He should have been cleaning since getting to the room, but he did clean the tunic. He did what Stark asked, but cleaning more of the room would be wise. It couldn't hurt to clean at least.

So Loki sets Sarah down again, very cautious of the way he places her. She should be put out of sight in case of Master's return. Loki roams the room picking up item of clothing from the floor and makes a pile of them. Seeing as Stark is heading back to Migard soon, he may not want his clothes cleaned here. Once all the dirty clothes are collected, Loki moves onto making the bed. Their master appears to have made a mess of all the blankets, Loki keeps that information in mind for the future. Once all the blankets are smoothed out, Loki attempts to fluff up the pillows. A good slave would make the bed look as though no one has slept in it and Loki is a good slave, arguably.

The next step is to clean the tables, which have acquired alot of clutter. The once empty desk holds papers upon papers and random half eaten wrapper bars spread around. Loki is careful to not disturb his Master's paper, while moving the trash out of the way and into the trash can. He wants to put the paper in a nice stack, but Stark may not want it that way and he needs to be on his good side. So Loki moves to the next table. There appears to be some platters of barley eaten food, but Loki is not tempted. He has been fed and cleaned so food does not tempt him. Not yet. Next Loki stacks the dishes onto a tray-

Flash backs of freezing on his hands and knees while a cold tray lay on his back. Retraining. He has to stay still unless he wants it to tip over, but that would make a mess and making a mess is bad. No one wants a bad slave. Loki can feel his back become cold with anticipation of the tray so he can be used as a table again. Sir told him that he was a table and he was _good_ at acting as a table, not even caring about how humiliating the task was.

Master might want Loki to demonstrate his newly found skill. And loki can do that, being a table is not hard, sir told him so many times: it wasnt hard and that Loki was purposely messing up. It isnt hard and Stark will like it.

Loki finishes placing all the dishes from the table onto the tray then moves to his hands and knees. He's not kneeling, master told him long ago not to kneel, but this is not kneeling. This is slowly becoming a table. Loki reaches up at an awkward angle and shifts the tray until it relaxes on his back. It wobbled a little bit, but eventually stilled itself. Everything felt better now.

Loki did good, the tunic is drying, the room is more clean, Sarah feels safe and comfortable, and Loki is being a good slave. Everything is fine. This is fine. And when master takes them to Migard, everything will be even better.

Loki is fine.


	15. Ground Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕎 Happy 7th day of Hanukkah! 🕎

It is unclear how long Loki was on his hands and knees. The room had been silent while Sarah slept and no noise could be heard from outside the window. The only measure of time Loki had was the light from the window slowly moving across the wall, indicating the sun setting. Sarah appeared to sleep peacefully almost the whole time and Loki stayed still and silent like an obedient slave should. He has to make sure Stark is happy with him, for Sarah. Maybe he can convince Stark to punish him himself, theres no need to get others involved.

Loki can feel the collar doing something in his head. Making him more docile and calm, more desire to work. This is new, the collar has never done that before. It feels like cool water is getting poured onto the back of his brain and slowly seeping it's way forward. The feeling isnt unpleasant, just unfamiliar. It's like every dark and forgotten corner of his head is being washed with cold water. Loki doesn't move during this time unsure if he even wants to move or not. The cold liquid makes Loki feel slower, more unsure of himself. After some time Loki doesn't feel it anymore, like the liquid ran its course through his brain and was drained out of him. His brain has been cleansed aswell.

Finally, after however long, Stark opens the door to his room. Loki observes Stark's strong muscles in his arms, assessing the amount of damage they could do if he struck either of them. It would probably bruise Loki, but could definitely cause some damage to Sarah. "Loki? For fucks sake. You cant do this crap around Thor. I'm serious. No wounded duck routine, just..." stark trails off and Loki isnt sure how to act. Its good to know that Stark doesn't want his slaves terrified of him, but that means Loki cant allow himself to dissociate; he has to stay present of mind in whatever mundane tasks Stark has for him. "Don't go telling him horrific tails of abuse or anything like that, not unless he asks and we are far away from here. Okay?"

Loki nods his head, Stark doesn't want Thor to know how he was trained. Loki has vague thoughts of using the threat of telling Thor against Stark, but he can't seem to complete the thought. It makes his mind fill with fog the harder he tries to think about it. "Okay." Loki accepts weakly, he won't tell Thor, probably.

Stark looks around the room wearily and observes the new clean surroundings. "I'm going to lay some ground rules and I'm going to make myself as clear as possible, okay?"

Loki feels a sick sense of happiness that Stark will clearly lay down the rules. No more guessing what the Migardian wanted. This is good, this is the stepping stones to becoming permanent members of the Stark manor. "May I wake Sarah so she may hear the rules aswell?" This might even reassure her too. She'll have a sense of structure and balance that she hasn't had the last week or so. 

Stark moves towards his bed and sits down, holding his head in his hands. He lets out a heavy sigh before nodding his head. "Yeah, go ahead." 

Loki makes his way towards his sleeping toddler. He wants to take his time waking her, reassuring her of her safety and his love for her. But he cant, not while Stark is waiting on him. "Time to wake, my love. Come now, Master is ready to inform us of his rules and we need to pay close attention. Come on love, here's your tunic, let's go." Loki shuffles the tunic onto Sarah's small form and carries her to the floor near Stark's bed. Togther they both sit on the floor and look up at Stark, ready to learn his rules.

"Okay," Stark starts. "Tonight we're going to head back to earth. I dont have any actually handcuffs so I'm going with this rope thing that the king has very graciously gifted to me." Stark holds up the artifact that Loki had carried to the room only hours ealier. "You're on quiet a few most wanted lists, Loki. I originally wanted to just hand you off to shield, but I dont know what would happen to your little girl. Now don't be confused, I am going to run a blood test as soon as we get back and if you're lieing then I ship you both to shield so fast your heads will spin. If your not... I dont know, I figure something out with Thor." It appears to Loki that Stark is making this up as he goes, but Loki doesn't comment on it. 

Being sent to shield does not sound pleasant, there are quiet a few people there that will want revenge for his actions in New York. But Loki definitely doesn't want to go back to Asgard either, many people openly distained him before he caused so much trouble, Loki can only imagine how many people would call for his head. Then there's Sarah, they would probably keep her as a slave. No glory for her, despite being born under the prince of asgard because she is also born from the god of lies and deceit. It would he a mercy if they didnt sew her mouth closed on sight. It seems that the safest place for the both is them is with Stark, under his protection. 

"I swear of you start to cause trouble, at any time, I will immediately give you to someone else to deal with. According to this trade agreement I own you, like straight up you have no rights and I have all the power. Its sickening, but if I have use my authority over you then so be it. I've been told your collar has some magical traits, that I will be testing." Loki nods his head, following the conversation. If he is bad, he will be sent away or punished. It seems like a stupidly simplistic way of explaining it, but Stark has likely never had a nemesis turned slave before. The way Stark talks down to them does not go unnoticed, but Loki doesn't feel the need to comment on it. Theres no reason to, Stark is explaining and they are listening. Like good slaves. 

"So we're going back to my tower in New York where I'll set you guys up in a holding room until I figure something out. So here are some basic, and I cannot stress this enough, basic rules. If you break any of them, you'll be someone's else problem. Understand?" Stark looks between Loki and Sarah, clearly expecting a verbal answer. 

Loki nods his head, there is safety with Stark so he will play by Starks rules. No matter how demeaning or humiliating they are. "Yes, sir."

Sarah lets out a small, "yes." It hurts Loki that she would respond to Stark but not to him. But he wont force her to speak, not until she's ready. Of course Stark can demand she speak whenever the feeling strikes, Sarah will do as he says, her retraining almost guaranteeing her ability to obey. Despite knowing this, Loki wishes she would speak to him. Its selfish, he knows, but she is his only living child, he wants her to be able to voice every opinion she has. 

"I dont want you talking to any but me and Thor. I dont need you spreading lies and causing trouble." Stark looks at Loki the whole time he explains this. Loki can understand, his reputation as the god of lies precedes him and Thor's tales of adventure wouldn't help his case either. Loki nods his head to show Stark he understands, he won't talk to others. 

Loki risks a stupid question, "may Sarah and I talk to each other?" Even if Sarah wont speak to him, Loki wants to be able to talk to Sarah. He wants to constantly reassure her of his love for her. She should have a voice of support in her corner comfort her in the very least. 

"Yes you can talk to each other." Stark sounds sick of Loki's questions already. "But if I hear talk of revoltion..." Stark does a weird motion with his finger crossing across his neck in a threatening way. Loki doesn't comprehend the meaning, but it is clear it is not pleasent. "Okay? Okay. Next, no attacking anyone. Directly or indirectly, I don't care. Dont cause trouble or harm people. You're not going to see many people anyway, so this shouldn't be a problem. I dont care if they attack you first, dont fight back."

Loki nods his head, hopefully no one hears about them not being able to fight back. He can imagine the archer taking a few swings at him without hesitation. The red head would also take pleasure in Loki's defenceless state. A horrible sense of dread fills Loki at the thought of the green beast slamming him into the floor again, no feelings of remorse slowing him down. Horrible images fill Loki's head about what the beast could do to Sarah. He could snap her back with one swift hit or cave her head in with a single punch. He can feel his hands shaking at the thought if it.

"What about the beast? Would we be allowed to defend ourselves then?" Loki fears the answer is no. That Stark would laugh in his face and say he can't defend himself against even the strongest opponents. 

"The beast?" Stark questions. "Oh, you mean the hulk. I'm going to say no, just in case. But you probably won't even see him."

Loki can't accept the answer. Probably isn't good enough, the beast causes serious damage and Sarah is a child. She could die if she cant defend herself. "Could Sarah defend herself from the beast?" 

"First of all, it's the hulk not a beast. Second off, can she even defend herself? Dont mean to offend you little one, but you dont look like you could really put up a fight." Stark responded. It becomes very obvious that Stark didnt give permission, but instead explained why Sarah couldn't defend herself. 

"I can try." Sarah speaks. Loki feels his heart clench at the thought of Stark testing her. He could force her to fight the hulk, prove to her how weak she really is. She didn't even sound confident in her ability; it sounded to Loki like she spoke because she thought she had to. Loki wants to support Sarah, but he cant justify argueing Sarah's ability to fight a beast that significantly harmed him. 

Stark looks at her skeptically, "no need kid. No one's going to fight the hulk, okay?"

Loki nods his head, feeling thankful that Stark isnt going to make Sarah prove herself as a fighter. He isnt going to throw Sarah at the hulk for speaking so inappropriately and for that, Loki can take some comfort. 

"Okay, another simple rule: Dont try to escape. I feel like that one is very self explanatory. So I am going to take you to my lab and run some tests, when this happens I expect cooperation. I dont want try and test things if your fighting me every step of the way, okay?"

Loki nods his head. Stark wants to experiment on them. Loki starts to question if Stark's home is really the best place for Sarah. He can deal with causal abuse, and Stark has yet to hit him. The others in Stark's home may feel less apposed to physical corrections though, and Stark has proven that he is not above sending Loki to someone else to deal with. 

But Shield would probably want to experiment on him too. Or maybe they will just torture him, which doesn't sound any better. In asgard, they won't be experimented on but there will definitely be horrible punishment to face. No option seems pleasent. But at least with Stark they will have a room to call thier own. It's a low standard to have, but beggars cant be choosers. 

"Okay, that's the basics I think. I want you to repeat those rules to me, so we both know you understand them." Stark orders. 

Loki can understand that. Stark wants to make sure Loki paid attention during the lecture. He might be testing Loki, to confirm that Loki is able to listen to his master. "We are not to talk to anyone who isnt you or Thor. We are not to tell Thor about how we are treated. We are not to attack others, directly or indirectly, regardless of if we insinuate it or not. We will not attempt to escape. We will be cooperative during experiments." Loki feels confident in his answer, but tacks on one last thing just to prove how well he can follow his Master's rules. "And the beast is to be referred to as the hulk, because he is not a beast."

Stark nods his head along with the rules as Loki says them aloud. He seems satisfied, at the very least. When Loki finishes Stark appears content. "Okay, good. So we're going to head out soon, like when ever Thor gets here. I'm going to tie your hands togther now, it might take awhile I was never a good boy scout."

So Loki has his hands tied togther behind his back, and watches as Sarah gets her hands tied in front of her using the same artifact. Stark is at least gracious in allowing Sarah the comfort of having her hands in front of her. Stark was not wrong because he did take more time than expected, but Loki and Sarah didn't complain. They are both slaves, they will not be impatient while waiting for thier master. 

They are good and soon they will be on Migard where they will be safe. 


	16. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chrismas Eve 🎄❤

A servant was sent to inform Stark that Thor had arrived and he lead Stark towards the main gate where he first arrived. That's where all three of them are now, with Stark holding the magic rope that binds Sarah and Loki's hands. There is no mistaking he and Sarah as anything but slaves: the way they are lead around, the collar on Loki's throat, the plain tunic being the only item of clothing, even a child would be able to identify them as slaves. Loki reflects back to a fortnight ago when he was first dragged out here, the humilation he felt is no longer present though. Loki has come to accept that being with Stark is what is best for Sarah and himself so he will deal with the price that accompanies thier safety. 

"Point-break, glad your here." Loki cant help but notice the way Stark positions himself between Thor and Loki. Its like a poorly made attempt to hide Loki from Thor. Thor starts to greet Stark before his eyes fall on Loki as he yells in surprise.

"Loki, brother? Is that you?" Theres so much hurt and pain in Thor's voice. Loki wishes Stark would stop Thor, at least prevent him from asking questions so Loki wont say anything he's not suppose to.

Loki nods his head, but cant force himself to look up. Thor still claims him as his brother despite everything that's happened, but Loki doubts Thor will continue to do so when he finds out about his new status.

"What is the meaning if this Stark! Untie him!" Thor orders. Loki hopes Stark will not think that he is more trouble than he's worth because of Thor's actions. But maybe Thor's concern means he will be able to go to asgard again. 

"No," Stark says quickly. "We're not untieing them. Look, we can deal with this back on earth. Right now isnt the time, and I promise I'll explain everything that happened. We good?" His desecalation skills are impressive. Stark manages to keep a calm and steady voice through his argument. Thor finally shifts his gaze to Stark.

"I want every detail." Thor explains. He moves his gaze back to Loki, "brother, why do you do this to me? I can wait until we get to earth, but I just dont understand" of course Thor thinks Loki did this all to spite him. As if Loki doesnt have his own problems he's more concerned with right now. 

Loki doesn't answer Thor, theres no reason to. Stark will explain to Thor what happened and Loki will adjust his story to fit Stark's. He can show Stark how loyal he will be and the more chances he has to prove himself the safer his place in Stark's manor becomes. 

At least neither of them mention Sarah's presents, that's something Loki doesnt want to have to explain.

"Thor, let's go. The sooner we leave the sooner you get your answers." Stark explains. Thor doesn't look very convinced, but gives in quickly. 

Loki follows as Stark moves next to, what he assumes, is his belongings both old and new. There are some books that Loki recognizes right away, but he holds his tongue; if Stark wants his input he would just order Loki to help. Theres also some Migardian technology packed togther in a box, probably untraded goods then. Loki can feel his curiosity start to get a little too bothersome, he has to tame it. Loki looks towards Sarah to refocus himself: every option in the immediate futer will be for her safety. Loki reminds himself that Sarah is still young yet she is doing a better job of not getting distracted than Loki is. In all fairness to himself though, she doesn't know Thor and won't have to put up with all his questions. 

Thor still looks upset, but also follows Stark towards his stuff. Stark waves goodbye to no one in particular as a rainbow falls over them and drags them through the realms. It's very bright and loud inside the rainbow and it makes Loki's stomach ache, but overall he is fine. Sarah doesn't appear to be in any distress, but he can't manage to get a good look at her so he cant really tell. He knows she's never experienced anything like this and is probably trying to stop herself from vomiting. The rainbow spits them out on top of the tower that Loki once stood inside: the place he thought he was going to rule the world from. 

"Loki!" Thor sounds happy as he embrasses his brother in a tight hug. So tight that Loki feels something crack and his stomach does a small flip, but Thor seems unbothered so Loki doesnt mention it.

As Thor sets Loki down he positions himself between between Loki and Stark, which is challenging considering Stark still has the end to the rope. "We are back now, explain yourself man of iron! Why do you have my brother tied up!" 

Loki wishes Thor would stop berating his master. Stark should be relaxing as some other slave comes and shows Loki and Sarah what will be expected of them here, maybe even send them to another retraining camp. 

"We have to move to a secure area first. Jarvis should have it set up, right J?" Stark seems relaxed at least, that's good. 

"Yes sir, and welcome home. The current time is 11:47 am and currently only you four are in the avengers floors of the tower. The others have been called to assist with a natural disaster in Florida. They are expected to return no sooner than tommrow evening." Loki manages to suppress a flinch of surprise. Jarvis is the same slave that Stark had monitoring Sarah and himself before they went to retraining. Please dont let Jarvis be in charge of thier care and upkeep: he must already have a poor opion on both of them. 

"Come on, let's go." Stark moves pass Thor with little caution and makes his way to an elevator; Loki and Sarah following him like the good slaves they are trying to be. Loki does his best to prevent Stark from needing to pull or tug on the rope, no need to make Stark think they are going to resist him. He will prove his loyalty to Stark over Thor in anyway he can. 

All of them pack into the small elevator, not uncomfortably close but close enough to make Loki cringe. He watches as Sarah grabs at her tunic anxiously. She needs to stop, Stark might find her actions annoying and they are still too new for such silly mistakes. Loki tries to use his his leg to nudge her, to convey that she has to be still, but she doesn't. Loki tries again to nudge her with a little more meaning. 

A hard hand shoves Loki against the wall and all hell breaks loose. Stark is yelling at Loki, "what are you doing? What are you doing!"

At the same time Thor is yelling at Stark, "get off him! Release him!" Loki is thankful that Thor isnt getting physical with Stark, that would not make the situation any better. The elevator jerks to a stop as Jarvis says somthing that Loki cant understand. 

Despite Loki being held against the cold wall, his chest and hips painfully forced against the wall, he looks desperately out the corners of his eye to search for Sarah. At least she is left alone, for now. He can feel his breathing speed up because of the fear of his vulnerable he is. He forces himself to not fight against Stark's hold, fighting back would only make this worse. 

"What were you doing, Loki? Answer me!" Loki can feels Stark's hands tighten his grip on the back of his neck and the middle of his back. Stark's thigh forces its way between Loki's legs, forcing them farther apart. 

All thoughts of Thor leave Loki as he focuses solely on his owner. "I dont know! I dont know, sir! I'm sorry." Did Loki set off this whole thing?

The hands on him are suddenly thrown off him as Thor yells at Stark. "Stop this treatment at once! I will not allow Loki to be treated this way!" Loki feels his heart plummet. Thor cant treat his owner this way, he might cause Stark to blame Loki for the actions if his brother. He might punish Sarah to punish Loki. 

Loki finds his voice quickly, having made his decision. "Thor! Stop, please! Stark is my master now, please respect that. He can treat me as he wishes." He will defend his master, even with his hands tied behind his back, his master will see how loyal Loki can become. Thor knows how slavery works, he will back down now that Loki has announced Stark's ownership over him.

"Brother? Are you implying that you are the man-of-iron's slave? You can't be serious?" Loki can feel the disbelief in his brother's voice. Loki's actions now might result in better treatment here, he is proving his ability to stand by his master even if he stands against Thor. 

Loki nods his head. "Stark has traded for Sarah and I, and we will serve him however he wants. In return he can treat us however he wants, please do not stop him." He can hear Stark getting up behind him. Stark might have already desided that Loki is more trouble than he's worth and that thought worries Loki immensely. 

"Oh." Thor responds, very startled by the new revelation. "I understand," he looks back at Stark with a unreadable expression but just nods his head. "Okay."

Loki turns his back to Thor and faces the wall again, waiting for Stark to resume his interrogation on Loki's wrongdoings. He lets out a meek "sorry" because he knows he shouldn't have moved from where his master put him. 

A tense moment of silence passes, broken by Jarvis asking, "are we ready to resume movement?" Loki hears nothing but assumes Stark noded because the elevator resumes movement. 

The elevator stops and Stark leads Loki out with a hand firmly holding his shoulder. He leads the way into a area made of some see-through material. Loki immediately notices the bed in the room, nothing fancy with a single pillow and only wide enough to hold himself. He knows immediately that he will be spreading his legs for someone, if not Stark himself. There's no other reason for a slave to have a bed. Loki feels his stomach clench as he finds another bed of the same size with princesses printed on it. It's a bed for Sarah to service people on. 

This was always a possibility, he knew that before he offered himself to Stark. The disappoint is even stronger than it should have been, Loki fooled himself into believing Sarah wouldnt be of use because of the opinions Stark expressed on the other realm. Clearly Stark is willing to allow others to use them, at the very least. Loki looks back at Sarah and sees her eyes focused on her bed. She understands. She knows she will have preform and if her training was anything like Loki's, she knows it's painful. He looks away from her, it's too painful to watch as she experiences the dread he knows so well. 

Loki resides himself to examining the room again. There is a thin, blue curtain that opens up to a small showering stall. There appears to be liquid soap and shampoo installed in the wall. A sink is placed outside the shower across from the beds. Another curtain opens up to a toilet, which Loki is thankful for. There's a table bolted into the back wall aswell. It doesn't go unnoticed that there is nowhere to hide in the cell, everything is positioned so a visitor can look through the glass and observe them unobstructed. The only exception is the blue curtains, but they appear thin enough for an outline to be visible. The whole room seems to be blue and white, except for the pink of Sarah's bed. 

The clear door slides open and Stark leads Loki into the cell. He moves Loki towards the back wall and positions Loki so he is facing the wall. "I'm going to untie you briefly so I can move your hands in front of you. I'm going to leave Sarah's hands free, but any funny business happens and there will be consequences." 

Stark unites Sarah's hands first. Like the good girl she is, she moves to stand facing the wall like her modi. Loki feels proud of her, despite knowing it is her fear guiding her actions. 

"Okay, Loki. When I release your hand I want you to move it up by your head, against the wall. Then do the same with your other. Okay?" The calm voice doesnt fool Loki, orders are orders and he will follow them. 

"Yes, sir."

Loki feels the rope loosen around his wrists. Stark holds his forearm in a tight grip as he moves Loki's arm out of the knot. When Stark releases his grip on Loki's right arm so Loki slowly brings his hand to rest against the wall. The same is done to his other arm and Loki can feel his panic level rising, fearful of somehow screwing this up. 

"Now, keep your hands in the air while you turn around and face me. Slowly." So Loki follows orders. He keeps his breathing even and does his best not to look up at Stark or Thor. Stark grabs his arms and adjusts them as needed, Loki tilts his head away so he wont be accused of learning the knot. The knot feels tight, but he doesnt comment on it; he can deal with it. 

Stark steps away from Loki and makes his way to the door, never turning his back on his slaves. Stark moves his focus to Sarah and Loki feels his chest get tight. "Sarah, honey? Do you want to stay in this room with your daddy or do you want your own room?"

Loki doesnt know what he wants her to chose. If she is sent to another room then he wont be able to watch over her. On the other hand she might be sent to better accommodations, or at the very least she will not have to be around as Loki spreads his legs for whoever Stark wants. If she is moved, she might not be forced to preform on a bed either. It's selfish, but he wants her to stay so he can protect her. 

"Here please, master." Her voice is so small and crackly that Loki is surprised when Stark nods his head. 

"That's fine. If you change your mind just say so, okay? If you dont feel safe you need to let me know right away." Loki doubts she feels safe now, but he will reassure her she is. Stark's manor is the safest place for both of them in all the nine realms. It must be a test, to see if the child will complain if given the opportunity. Loki will make sure she doesnt complain though, Stark probably has people listening to them waiting to snitch on every wrong thing they do or say. "Meals will be sent down by Jarvis and I'll have him find some age appropriate things for you, honey." Stark looks back at Loki, "Is she potty trained, because I can send down diapers if she needs it."

Loki nods his head. "She does not require diapers, sir. She has been house broken for many months now."

Loki finally works up the courage to look at Thor. Thor still seems to be in shocked silence, which Loki supposes is good. He isnt fighting Stark at least. 

Stark seems satisfied as he closes the door, locking it. The see through material of the wall suddenly changes into a mirror and Loki ends up staring at his own reflection. He takes a deep breath before moving to comfort Sarah, she's had a long day and needs comfort. 


	17. Hawkeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas  
> My gift to you is an early update

Loki sits on the floor, back against the wall, holding Sarah in his arms. Loki knows he has to discuss the things that will eventually happen in this room, but for right now he can just hold her. She's wide awake right now, but is content just sitting in his lap and holding him. She is facing the mirror, making faces at it. Sarah seems to be keeping herself entertained pretty well, every now and then poking Loki so he would look in the mirror.

"That's a very silly face, my dear." He would respond and she would smile because she has his undivided attention. That's all he can give her.

Loki did his best to keep her comfortable in his lap, but the task is proving itself challenging with his hands tied togther. Eventually Sarah desides to stand up and move around thier room, no longer interested in making faces at the mirror. Loki watches as she goes towards the shower and pulls on the curtains.

"Careful my love, we will get in trouble if they break." He wants her to explore, but destroying items thier master has graciously given them in not wise. She releases the curtains from her grip and instead reaches for the controls for the shower. There is some comfort in knowing she is too short to reach any of nobs. Growing bored of the shower area Sarah moves towards the toilet. Loki releases she probably doesnt recognize it. The white porcelain is very different from the blue rock that she is use to. "That is what a toilet looks like here love. Do you like it?"

Sarah shakes her head causing Loki to worry. What if Stark doesn't approve of her not liking it? Would he force her to go without until she proved she likes it? Loki quickly tries to fix her blunder, "I'm sure after you use it, you will find it more enjoyable." It might not be enough to get her out of trouble, but maybe it is. Everything is so unusual here and Loki doesnt know what will upset his master and what will not.

As Sarah explores more of the room, she finds that she is too short to do anything. The sink is far above her head, even when she gets on her tip toes. The table has a chair, although she has to climb to get on it. Loki understands why she doesnt look at the bed, he can sympathize. After exploring all the things she could reach, she goes towards the door. Loki is hesitant to let her, but nothing bad has happened so far so he restrains himself from correcting her.

"Are you having fun?" Sarah nods her head, not looking at Loki. She fingers the small crease where the door meets the wall with curiosity.

"Please refrain from messing with the door, miss Sarah." The voice from the ceiling, Jarvis, says. Sarah jerks her hand back and rushes to Loki.

"Sorry." She whimpers out, through tears. She climbs back onto Loki's lap, this time hiding her face in Loki's white tunic. Loki runs circles onto her back in reassurance.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. We wont do that again. Its okay." He keeps rubbing circles on her back to try and calm her down. "We're safe. It's okay." Stark wouldn't be mad at her, would he? He would have told them not to go near the door if it was a punishable offense, right?

It takes a while before Sarah stops crying. She struggles to turn herself around, but manages it eventually. She just stares at herself in the mirror as Loki does the same. He can see the redness in her face, but doesnt comment on it. He rocks back and forth, continuing his efforts to calm her down. "Do you feel better, now?" Sarah nods her head in agreement. "Sometimes a good cry makes everything better."

Sarah doesnt respond this time. She does her best to readjust Loki's arms so he is wrapping his arms around her, like a hug from behind.

After a while of holding each other Jarvis finally gives them an order. "Please go sit on your beds right now." Sarah's small hands tightly grip onto Loki's tunic, she knows what's about to happen; there's only one reason to be on a bed. He forces himself to stand, but Sarah doesnt let go. She clings to Loki, as he makes his way to her bed.

"It's okay. I'll be here. It will be over before you know it." His reassurance doesnt seem to calm Sarah. The tears are freely falling down her cheeks, but Loki cant help. Strands of her black hair stick to the sides of her pale face and snot comes from her nose, making Loki want to protect her more. Maybe the sight of her upset will deter people from wanting to use her. "Please darling. I'm sorry." Loki tries to push her hair out of her face, trying to calm her down. "It will be okay. I'll still be here when we're done." Loki has to pull his tunic free from Sarah's hands and quickly step away to prevent her from grabbing him again. "I'm sorry, I'll be back soon."

Loki makes his way to his own bed, but he hears the quick foot steps of a child rushing after him. "No modi." Loki's heart shatters. She hasn't spoken to him since retraining, but he doesnt have time to praise her, they were ordered to get in bed _right now_. Loki picks her up and brings her back to her pink bed.

"Please stay." Loki places Sarah back on the bed, trying to make her face away so she doesnt see his tears. This time as Loki makes his way to his bed Sarah doesnt chase him. Loki can hear her sobs, but he knows he can't do anything about it. He can offer himself to whoever wants her, but he might already be in use. If a large number of people show up then he wont be able to make all of them want him.

Once Loki is settled in his bed Jarvis speaks again. "Please remain in bed until given more directions." Loki stares at his hands as the door creaks open. He studies the rope that encompasses his hands, the way the intricate knots pinch him whenever he pulls too hard. He doesnt want who ever makes the delivery to see him cry. Loki can hear a few sounds: some trays being placed on the floor, a box getting dropped on the floor, his crying child fearing what they both know is about to happen.

Once all movement stopped, Loki could sense a presence in the room just standing there. Loki swallows the salvia in his throat before speaking. "I am very willing to please, sir." The servant delivering the items sounds male, they had heavy footsteps at least. "Please allow me to please you." Anything to save Sarah from the pain and humiliation of being used, anything.

"I hate you." Loki picks his head up at the familiar voice. It's not some random slave dropping off thier meal, not even a servant, its Hawkeye. Loki averted his eyes quickly, he shouldn't have looked up, shouldn't have even spoken. Why did the collar allow him to make suck a mistake, it should have punished him immediately. The man takes a few quick steps towards Loki and grabs Loki shoulders harshly, pinning him against the bed. "I fucking hate you!"

Loki can't speak, there are no words that can help him. Last time they met, Hawkeye was placed under Thanos control just like Loki. Loki got blamed none the less though, and now theres not a chance anyone will listen to him. The blond man slaps Loki aggressively, "Say something!" Stark clearly told Loki not to speak to anyone besides himself and Thor, but this man clearly ordered him to speak. Stark would understand, right? The collar even let him speak so Stark must understand the confusion. If not he will just punish Loki until he learns.

"Sorry." It comes out meek, but Loki does feel bad that he had to go through mind control. It is very invasive and it has lasting mental damage, he knows first hand.

Hawkeye doesnt seemed pleased with Loki's apology. He grabs the front of Loki's collar and hauls him to his feet. With a death grip on the collar and Loki's arm, Hawkeye forces Loki to face a wall, nearly smashing his face into into it. After a briefly assessing his situation, Hawkeye kicks the back of Loki's knees causing him to hit the floor. Hawkeye then buries his hand in Loki's hair, pushing his head into the wall, not too kindly, but not too harshly either. "Keep your ass there! Dont move a dam inch!"

"Yes, sir."

Loki's fear sky rockets as the archer walks away from him. Although Loki cant see him, he has a bad feeling that the man is about to give Sarah the same rough treatment. Loki prays that hawkeye wont go rape his little girl, she doesnt deserve this. His fear gets the best of him as he pleads with the man.

"Please dont touch her." His words come out broken. "Please use me. I can be willing if you want, or unwilling. However you want it. Just please dont touch her." Loki tenses as he waits for a reply.

Hawkeye's steps stopped for a second, then they start again, this time getting closer to Loki. A heavy hand grasps Loki's neck and squeezes it tightly. "What would I use you for? Your magic is gone and you're not allowed to leave this room." Theres a small pause where Loki wants to speak up, wants to explain how he can suck dick or take it up the ass. Anything that Hawkeye wants. Loki must have waited to respond too long because Hawkeye starts talking again. "That's what I thought. Now shut your mouth and be quiet." Loki hangs his head as in shame at his own inability to protect his daughter, surely he has only made it worse for her.

Loki can hear her muffled sobs get louder as Hawkeye approaches her. He sucks in a breath when the foot steps stop. "Hey, sweetie. I know your probably really scared, but me and Tony found someone for you to talk to." Loki is surprised at the caring voice the man suddenly has. He knew that this man had children, but Loki never expected him to treat Sarah with such soft words. "My friend is going to walk you there while your daddy and I have a nice talk. And when you get back you can have some dinner. Does that sound good?"

Loki doesnt hear a response so he assumes Sarah answered with a head shake. "You know," Hawkeye continues, "that if you behave some toys can be brought down. Doesnt that sound like fun? Come on, let me introduce you to my friend."

Loki assumes that Hawkeye is carrying his daughter because only one set of foot steps can be heard walking across the cell. He cant hear Sarah at all, so it can be assumed that some type of gag has been forced on her. Loki keeps still as his daughter gets taken away, he knew Stark would want to separate them. He prepared himself for this possibility, but it still hurts. She'll be back, eventually. They need her to keep Loki in line, don't they. No, he realizes, they don't have to show her to him for him to behave. They could just describe the horrible punshment she'd get for his mistakes to make him crumble. Maybe they'll be merciful and allow him some time to see her, so he can see the consequences of his actions marked across her body. He hopes they treat her kindly. She barely started talking to him again and Loki doesnt want her to go back into her shell.

The door closes with a thud and Hawkeye's foot steps are back. "Loki, Loki, Loki. What am I going to do with you?"

Loki learned from his previous mistake and answers quickly, "I'm not suppose to talk to anyone besides master Stark or Thor, sir."

"You had no problem mouthing off earlier. Isnt it convent that you only want to talk when it benefits you." Loki didnt release he was mouthing off earlier, he needs to learn how to properly talk here.

After a few moments of silence Hawkeye starts talking again. "Well, I'm here to give you a stripsearch. Anything you want to cough up before we start?"

Loki shakes his head in the negative. He will submit himself to the stripsearch without complaint. He is a good slave and they will reward him by letting him see Sarah.


	18. Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years

"Nothing to fess up? If I find any contraband on you the freedoms you have now will go away. Showers dont need curtains, and visiting rights can be revoked." Hawkeye seems to be enjoying the position he has over Loki, Loki could swear he could hear the smirk in the man's voice. It didn't matter though, slaves can be treated however thier owner wants them to, and if Stark approves then Loki will not complain. It's not like he even had to be bad to lose privileges anyway, at any moment everything he worked for can disappear, like the snap of a finger. Loki can't help but feel like this is just a waste of time, if Stark suspects something he could order Loki to fess up.

"Okay then, I'm gonna untie you, and your going to do everything I say and nothing more." Hawkeye grips Loki's shoulder with one hand and uses his other to guide Loki's arms above his head, a little challenging considering Loki's facing the wall but he manages. Hawkeye uses both hands to untie the knot then throws the rope across the room, towards the door. 

"Hands against the wall." Hawkeyes hands start by patting down Loki's tunic, searching for anything hidden underneath. It feels like foreplay and Loki starts to question if this will end with a cock in his ass. It would make sense, Hawkeye has this whole room to himself and no one is going to interrupt him. It feels almost intimate as Hawkeye's hands run down Loki's chest and stomach.

"Spread your legs wider." Hawkeye uses his foot to push loki's feet further apart. This seems so unnecessary, he doesnt even have on shorts to cover his legs. Loki wants to make fun of him for his paranoia, wants to poke fun just a little bit. But what would Stark think if he knew Loki was antagonizing avengers members, especially after being told not to even talk to them. Hawkeye is probably just paranoid of Loki's allusions, not that he can use his magic now but nobody ever believes him.

"Off with the shirt, let's go." Loki keeps his movement slow and deliberate, if this is forplay then he wants to make it good. Hawkeye can report to Stark with praise and Stark will want to keep him. Even better, Hawkeye will use Loki instead of Sarah. He crosses his arms in front of him and pulls the shirt above his head slowly. Once he gets his head through he drops the shirt on the floor. Loki tries to arch his back and push his ass towards Hawkeye, if Stark just wants him to be a hole then Loki will. Anything to keep Stark happy, maybe if he does a good enough job then Sarah can be assigned to a different task. Assuming word of Loki's high quality ass spreads fast enough, then in a few days he won't even have to worry about Sarah getting fucked. 

The room seems colder now with his shirt off, it doesnt bother him, it's just different. Its unsettling how vulnerable the lack of tunic makes him feel. But all this search is doing is confirming that this is foreplay and Loki will be used while Sarah is gone. 

"Sir-" The collar tightens suddenly. Loki stops tring to speak, clearly he is not suppose to talk now. But he was allowed to talk ealier? Loki just stops talking, something changed in the collar that has desided that he shouldn't talk. He just wanted to tell Hawkeye he was willing to please. 

"Hmm? What? You want to cough something up before we move on?" Of course Hawkeye would assume Loki speaking is an admission of guilt. Of course, because nothing can ever be easy for him. 

Loki just shakes his head respectfully, clearly the collar does not want him to talk so he won't. Apparently this isn't satisfactory for Hawkeye as he just tightens his grip. 

"Turn around and open your mouth." He allows Loki to turn around and for the first time Loki notices a flash light in the man's hands. "Open your mouth!" This time Loki rushes to open his mouth. It feels weird having him just look into Loki's mouth, but maybe he is assessing Loki's teeth to see if they will cause any damage if Loki were to bite him during a blow job. Loki just continues to look at the ceiling until Hawkeye makes a satisfied noise. 

"Okay. Turn around, squat down and cough."

Loki complies. His modesty doesn't matter, he should count himself lucky that they removed Sarah from the situation. Loki crouches and forces himself to cough, it hurts his chest a little but nothing much. Loki feels a finger poking his hole and he does his best to stay relaxed, it hurts less that way. 

"Your clean," and for a brief second Loki feels relief. "This time."

Loki just nods his head. He passed this test, he wont get punished for having anything on his person. Loki files this information away for later: don't take any items. 

Loki wants to thank the man, he's not entirely sure what for but it feels like something he has to do. Loki hesitates for a second, unsure of how the collar will react. 

"Here, put this on." A light gray, cotton outfit is thrown at him and Loki turns around just in time to catch it. Loki notices how there is no underwear but doesnt mention it. He pulls the gray sweat pants up then slides the long sleeve gray shirt on him. Apparently he's not going to service Hawkeye right now. 

"Foods in the tray, one for you and one for the girl. Don't eat her's! There's also more clothes in the box for the both of you. Your hands will be left untied for now, don't make me regret it."

Loki watches as Hakweye backs out of the room, not turning his back on Loki and ignoring the rope on his way out. The door seals shut with a click. He knows he wants to wait to eat with Sarah and with nothing else to do Loki studies his reflection in the mirror. 

His hair is slightly knotted but he has no clear physical punishment markings. His skin is less pale than it was on the other releam but that maybe due to the different lighting here. Loki starts to feel himself starting to sweat and he can't help but be reminded that Stark likes him hot and uncomfortable. Loki spends some time looking in the mirror, watching himself get a little red in the face. He wants to take off his shirt but he knows at any point Stark could be watching him, judging him. 

Loki rolls his sleeves up and enjoys the brief moment of bliss as the cool air attacks his forearms. He doesnt want to make it seem like he is ungrateful for the clothing because he really does appreciate it. But after a while Loki cant take it any more, he needs a cold shower.

He looks at the shower and panics as he considers if he is allowed to shower without permission. It feels like the curtain is mocking him, just thinking about being allowed to have privacy while he bathes. He could try and bathe and see if Jarvis or his collar stops him, but Jarvis may just report to Stark and his collar has been acting weird. Maybe he could ask permission from whomever drops Sarah off back here, but that may not be soon or he might not be allowed to talk to them. Would Stark really want Loki to smell? No, probably not, but he might be testing Loki. 

Well he wont fall for it. He will wait until Stark allows him to bathe, and he will not be tempted. 

Now that that's settled all Loki can do is wait. He looks around the cell some more, trying desperately to distract himself from the warmth of his new uniform. The rope catches his eye.

Maybe if worse came to worse he could hang himself with it. Loki quickly pushes that thought aside, he cant leave Sarah here all alone, he cant think like that. Loki picks up the rope and clings onto it with his hands, at least the magic residue on it allows him to feel some sort of magic. Everywhere it touches him it's like magic is crawling back inside his body. 

It is an ancient artifact, it may have some old properties that would allow Loki somesort of magical connection. Hesitantly Loki tries a small, barely noticable feet of magic: making himself feel a little cooler. He takes a deep breath and forces his heartbeat to slow down, if this works then maybe he and Sarah could escape. Loki makes his right hand cold and runs it against his forehead, making the room feel so much better. 

He quickly stops his feet of magic. This is good. This is so good. He cant let them take this rope away, it must be interfering with the collar somehow! That's how he was able to speak to Hawkeye without punishment and how he now has access to magic! It will take a lot more magic to be able to teleport himself and Sarah out of here. He has to keep this a secret.

Loki tries to school his expression, hyperaware of anyone being able to monitor him right now. He tries to tie his hands like he originally planned, if asked he could just say he thought Stark would be more pleased this way. Loki starts forming a plan in his mind: Stark will probably keep using him as a hole and maybe test some experiments on him, but he is only a migardian and has no way of feeling for magic. At the rate the rope gives him magic it will take maybe a month for Loki to get enough magic to teleport himself and Sarah, assuming he can only use the rope for a few hours a day. 

Stark may slowly start trusting Loki and allow him off the rope. That wont be good, Loki needs the rope now. He'll have to act up, not a lot and not right now, but eventually. 

Satisfied with the way he tied the rope Loki looks up at the ceiling, unwilling to look around. This could work. He cant tell Sarah, he'll never get the opportunity while in this cell, and if Stark ever suspects anything he might question Sarah. No, he cant tell her. 


	19. Sarah's Therapy

Sarah cautiously follows the woman with red hair. It's weird to see a person red hair, there's no one like that back home. It's scary here, every room is very square shaped with sharp corners, different than the curvy arched roofs she's used to. Its cooler here too, so she doesnt feel as hot or sticky as back home. All the colors are weird, mostly blue and white or shiny reflective walls. She liked the red color back home, not the color of the red lady though.

The big man with the spikey hair passed Sarah to the lady who she is following. He was scary, especially with his big arms. Sarah knows he's going to hurt modi and its going to be one of the hurts that modi doesn't show her. They're going to do the same to her, trainer told her so. Thinking about it makes her tummy feel bad. 

Stepping into the moving room, Sarah puts her fingers in her mouth. This room is weird, the wall closes in front of her and is so reflective that Sarah can see herself in it. The room jerks and she can feel the room moving up. She carefully looks up at the red lady, very nervous about getting in trouble. The door makes a weird noise as it slides open, startling Sarah. 

"Come on, sweety. Almost there." 

The red lady reachs down for Sarah's hand and Sarah quickly grabs it, fearful of making her wait. Suddenly Sarah yanks her hand back, very aware that she just put the hand that was in her mouth into the red lady's hand. Bad! Bad! Bad! She holds the bad hand against her chest, terrified of punishment. She can feel her legs shaking in fear. She doesn't want to be slapped!

"Its okay, accidents happen. Let's just keep going."

Accidents don't happen, they are banned from happening. She knows she's a slave, she will be punished, if not now then later. Waiting for punishment is mean, there's no reason to not just do it now. 

"Here we are," the red lady stops in front of a closed door. Sarah watches as she opens the door and panics a little because closed doors aren't suppose to be opened. Never open closed doors! "Dr. Mary, we're here. Are you ready for us?"

Sarah first sees a woman sitting. She is tall with brown hair tied up in a funny way. There's a fuzzy floor that's bright green. Sarah likes green, it reminds her of modi. 

"Sarah, this is Dr. Mary. Dr. Mary, this is Sarah. You guys are going to have some fun together and I'll come back to get you when your done."

Sarah doesnt know what to say, she doesnt know what to do. Back home trainers give her clear orders. The red lady leaves the room and closes the door behind her, trapping Sarah. Sarah stares at the lady in the room as she moves under a nearby table. She's not stupid, she knows a table won't save her, trainers tell her all the time, but it makes her feel better. 

"Hello Sarah. I'd like to be your friend, would you like to be my friend?" Sarah watches as the lady sits herself on the floor across from her. What is a friend? It sounds like a fancy word for trainer. A trainer would be nice, so far all she has is a master. Hesitantly she nods her head. A friend sounds like a good thing to have in this weird place, someone to give her orders and tell her things she needs to know. 

"Can you talk?" Sarah nods her head. Lieing is bad and bad slave get hurt.

"Its okay if you don't want to talk. How about we draw?"

The lady brings out a paper and slides it towards Sarah. She rolls some brightly colored crayons Sarah's way aswell. Sarah grabs the blue crayon and holds it in a clenched fist, just looking at it. There's nothing like this back home. "Why don't you draw me your family? Wouldn't that be fun? I'll sit over here and draw my family too." 

Sarah sits still for a while, not drawing but staring at the lady. Apparently drawing is just putting the crayon on paper and moving it into shapes. She can do that, she's a big girl.

Sarah drops the blue crayon and picks up the red one. She starts by drawing herself: two circles and four sticks, making a head, body, arms and legs. She sets herself up on her knees because that's what good girls do.

She grabs a purple crayon next, purple is the color of royalty. Master is king and so he must be royal. She tries to draw him sitting on a fancy chair so everyone knows he's the king. She puts the yellow crown on his head. She adds small details in other colors: black hair, blue thing in chest, and funny glasses.

Next she adds modi. He gets a green shirt. She draws him kneeling, a tray placed on his back for master. She adds his long black hair to her drawing. Finally she adds the red collar to modi. 

With all the people done, she desides on a colorful background. She's never gotten a chance to draw like this before so she's going all out with her drawing. She adds some yellow spots and some brown spots. There are some random stripes in the background aswell. Sarah is careful to not mess up the drawing, leaving the center with all the people mostly untouched. 

Sarah looks down proudly at her art. Looking closely she panics as she sees a mark of blue on the ground. She tries to rub it out with her hand but it doesnt work. She looks around quickly, but there's no cleaning liquid around. Fearful of punishment for ruining the ground, Sarah moves to sit on the mark so it will not be seen. 

The sound of Sarah moving must have alerted her new friend that Sarah is done with her drawing. "How's your drawing coming, sarah? All done?" Sarah nods her head nervously.

"I'll show you my drawing, then you show me your drawing. Is that okay? You don't have to say yes." 

It's weird to be told that. She doesnt have to say yes? But she's only a slave, no slave ever says no. But friend said she could say no! Hesitantly Sarah shakes her head no.

"Okay then. Do you want to show me yours first? Again, it's okay to say no." 

Sarah cluches her drawing against her chest. It's her drawing, she doesnt want to share it. But what if friend doesnt like her not sharing her drawing? Sarah would be hit for being bad! But friend might not like her drawing!

Unable to deside Sarah starts to cry and crying is bad. During her little episode, Sarah cant take it. She tears up her drawing, if the drawing is gone then she won't have to deside. In a moment of rage she breaks the picture into little small pieces. 

Looking down at her broken picture, pieces all around her lap. A realization comes over her as Sarah looks up at the doctor lady. They maintain eye contact for a few seconds before full panic sets in. Sarah tries to put the ripped peices back together. She was so stupid, she should have just shown the doctor the picture! 

Two large hands find their way on top of Sarah's small ones. This scares Sarah more: her trainer's big hands holding her own small ones down in a heavy grip. More tears fall down her face as memories of punishments flash through her head. 

Sarah caves. It's all too much. She cant see right, her nose is full of snot, her mouth feels dry. Everything is bad. Where's modi? She needs modi! Sarah forces her hand back into her mouth to stop herself from being too loud. No one wants to hear a baby crying. 

Sarah feels the doctor lady picking her. She's going to put her in the box! She's going to put her in the box! Sarah cant stop herself from squirming. She falls onto a soft coach. Knowing this is wrong, Sarah rolls herself off and onto the floor. She sucks in air as the doctor lady rubs shapes onto her back.

"That's it. Are you feeling better now?" The voice is soft and weird. "I'm sorry about your drawing, I'm sure it looked really pretty." Sarah feels herself slowly refocusing on her friend. She needs to listen, friend is giving her orders. "Keep breathing, deep breath in. Hold it, and let it out. Good. Such a good girl. Do you feel better?"

Sarah wipes her eyes and stares at the floor. She is a bad slave. Bad! Bad! Bad! Friend won't want a bad slave and friend will tell master! Sarah quickly rushes towards her poor drawing to look for Master. She can save herself: show friend master and friend wont tattle. She finds a a peice that has part of the blue circle and black hair with a crown on master's head. She takes the piece and rushes it back to doctor lady. Sarah puts the paper in the lady's awaiting hands. 

"Master." She whispers out. "My master."

Sarah looks deeply into the lady's face. The doctor lady looks confused so Sarah tries again. She needs to prove she can be good. "Modi master. My master. We good, we stay."

The lady nods her head so Sarah shuts her mouth. No reason to speak anymore. 

"I think I understand. This is your master? Both you and your modi?" Feeling reassured that she managed to save herself Sarah nods. "What if your bad?"

Sarah doesnt know. At home being bad lead to getting hurt, it always leads to boo-boos. "Scared. Big boo-boos."

"Okay. I think I understand. How about we do something else. Do you want to sit on the coach before we continue?" The doctor lady looks straight at Sarah making her feel uncomfortable. She shakes her head, slaves stay on floor. Unless told to be on things. 

"Okay, that's fine. You see this doll here? It's a very special doll. She's just like you and me. Do you think we should name her?"

Sarah looks at the doll. It has weird red hair, like the lady from earlier. The hair is pulled into two sections and Sarah wants to put her hair like that. The doll has a pretty blue dress with a white apron. The doll deserves a name so she nods her head. 

"Did you have a name in mind or should I name her?"

Sarah quickly points at the lady. Sarah doesnt want to speak again so soon. 

"How about we call her Anne? Does that sound okay?" Sarah just nods her head in agreement. Anne sounds weird, but so does Mary. 

"So Anne is just like you and me, right?" She looks at Sarah who just nods along. "She has two arms, two legs, a body, hair. All the important stuff. Can you point to spots on Anne where anyone has touched you? I'll give you an example."

Doctor lady sits the doll on the ground and points at An's hand. "My friends like to hold my hands." She moves and points to An's hair. "Sometimes my friends and I will do each other's hair." She moves to point at Anne's tummy. "One time someone touched my stomach and I didn't like it. Can you point to spots on An where you've been touched?" The Anne doll gets set in front of Sarah. 

Sarah understands what to do. She points to Anne's hair first. Modi often times runs his fingers through her hair. She then points to her face. Some mean trainers hit her because she was bad, it was her fault though. She points at Anne's stomach and chest. She gets kicked there when working too slowly. She points at Anne's arms and hands because she is often dragged from place to place. Even red lady wanted to hold her hand. She moves down to her private parts, retraining was bad. She moves onto pointing at Anne's legs and feet. When she needs the chain they almost always use the leg chain. 

Sarah looks back up at the doctor lady, waiting for a response. Slowly she gets the bad tummy feeling again, why wont doctor lady speak? She must have done a bad thing, maybe she wasn't suppose to tattle. 

"Good job sweety. You did exactly what I asked, thank you. How about I get you some water while you color? Does that sound good?"

Sarah nods her head. Water sounds good, she's been thirsty since she left modi. Maybe she can save some for him. Doctor lady leaves the room leaving Sarah with some paper and crayons, but Sarah's focus is back to the mark on the fuzzy floor under the table. 

She rushes over to clean it. She licks her hand then rubs it against the floor: It hurts her hand, making it feel hot and burning. If this works she wont get in trouble, she just has to wipe it away then throw away her ripped drawing. 

The door opens again, causing Sarah to jump up and stand at attention. The red lady and the doctor lady are standing at the door with the red lady holding a cup.

"Come on Sarah, let's head back to your room." Red lady orders her. 

She's going to see modi! Sarah thinks happily. 


	20. Dinner

Loki ended up removing the rope from his wrists after an hour or so, he reasoned that it would scare Sarah. He can tell if it it good or bad, but he can put it back on before they fall asleep tonight. He just needs some magic to seep through each day. 

Jarvis orders Loki back onto his bed before letting the door open up to allow Sarah in. Loki watches Sarah run up to him, assessing her for damage. She seems okay, no limp and she is able to run so they probably haven't used her. The door closes with an audible click, but that doesnt matter: when he has enough magic he'll just teleport them out. 

"Welcome back darling. You look happy, what did you do out there?" Loki really wants to know, if they're torturing her he wants to know. It could be something simple like filling her head with ideas about turning on him. On the other hand, Stark is an inventor, he maybe testing some of his devices on her. Although looking at her now, it doesnt seem likely. Maybe Stark is teaching her, he may want her to become a master of one of the arts. 

Sarah shrugs her shoulders, effectively communicating that she has no idea about what just happened. Loki moves himself back to the floor with his back on the wall so he can be face to face with her. 

"Well how do you feel? Any boo-boos I need to kiss better?" It's not real magic that would make her feel better, just a placebo that she thinks is a magic kiss. Sarah holds up her right hand and Loki has to stop himself from panicking. They burnt her. It's nothing major, but a burn is painfull to frost giants, more so than to migardians. Loki files that information for later, maybe he could ask Stark what he did wrong that got Sarah in trouble. 

Loki takes the burned hand and plants a soft kiss on it. "Give it a few minutes to let the magic sink in and it will feel all better." Loki eyes the ceiling briefly, suddenly fearful that Jarvis will think he actually used his magic on Sarah. 

Sarah let's out a laugh, calming Loki's stress. She gains Loki's attention and points at the trays and boxes that have been moved into the cell.

"Dinner's here darling. Do you want to eat now or later?" She points more aggressively, her way of saying she wants to eat now. Understandable, she's never had the option to pick when meal time was. 

"Do you want to get the food or shall I?" Sarah points at Loki, feeling emotionally exhausted from her earlier activities. "I'll get it my love, you just make yourself comfortable."

Once loki touches the tray he get sudden flash backs of his retraining. He can feel cold seeping into his back and his chest becoming tight. He can practically feel his ass getting slapped for shaking too hard. He pulls himself out of his flashback with thoughts of Sarah: He's bringing the food to her because it's time for them to eat. She needs to eat because she is little.

He sets the tray down in front of her and sits next to her. She wiggles her way onto his lap, not that he was trying to stop her. "Are you ready to see what dinner is darling? Go on, lift the lid off." He does his best to encourage her, she needs some confidence. 

Loki watches as Sarah struggles to lift the lid. It doesnt look too heavy, the issue comes from Sarah not leaving Loki's lap. She's probably dealing with some separation anxiety, so Loki's not going to comment on it. He opens the top to his tray, exposing food plates that look similar. 

"Look at that. These are peas, you'll like them. And apple sause, migardian offspring enjoy these." Sarah seems hesitant to even look at the food. He cant blame her, the peas are small and unnaturally shaped while the apple sause is yellow and mush. It doesnt matter how well he describes the food, she'll have to eat eventually. 

"This is a sandwich, it has a lot of variety and is a very common food here." Loki cant identify the sandwich further, there's brown liquid and reddish liquid dripping out the side. 

"This is milk. The migardians like to drink other animal's milk and master is very gracious allowing us this much." Loki is actually very pleasantly surprised at his master's generosity. Most slave masters wouldn't even give slaves food until they produced something. 

Stark must need them to have energy for something. What does he want that would require them to have stamina? Thor wouldn't let him do anything too horrible, right? Maybe Stark wants Thor to see that Loki and Sarah are well fed and not being abused. Not that Loki would admit to Thor that he was being abused, his pride is still there despite how small and beaten it is. 

"Which do you want to try first?" 

Sarah frowns at Loki shaking her head. "Aww, don't be like that. You need to try it. How about we take a no-thank-you bite? You remember how to do that don't you, I know it's been a while." Loki grabs one of the plastic spoons and grabs some peas. 

"Look at modi. Watch." Loki maintains eye contact as he brings the spoon to his mouth. The peas taste plain but he's not stupid so he makes them look delicious. "Mmm" he moans in satisfaction. "So tasty. No need to say no thank you because they're so yummy." He quickly takes another few bites to keep the illusion up.

Sarah lets out a giggle. "My turn!" Sarah announces. Loki feels his heart swell with joy, she's talking again. Even if it was just a few words its progress. 

"Ohh did you want some as well? Here you go, open wide." Loki takes some peas from Sarah's tray and feeds it to her. She takes a few bites and her face lights up, making Loki's face light up. 

"Is that yummy? Do you want more?" Sarah nods her head enthusiastically. 

"Here comes the shooting star, woosh." The spoon full of peas makes it's way into Sarah's mouth and she lights up again at the second mouthful. "Do you want to eat on your own or do you want modi to feed you?"

Sarah points at Loki so he continues feeding her. Alternating between feeding himself and feeding her. She opens her mouth wide to show modi when she's ready for another bite. Loki finds it endearing but knows he shouldn't encourage this behavior. It's okay for now, she's already done it; Stark will correct her if he wants to. After a few more bites they're both out of peas.

"Now what? Do you want the apple sause, the milk, or the sandwich?"

She looks at Loki, waiting for him to choose again. "We already had what I wanted. It's your turn. What ever one you want, just point."

Sarah points arbitrarily at the apple sause, clearly just wanting to get over being forced to pick. "Ohh. Apple sause, my favorite. It's delicacy in some places." It's probably a delicacy somewhere. 

Loki takes a spoonful and plops it in his mouth. "That was a very good choice, couldn't have chosen better myself. Are you ready for some?"

Sarah shakes her head. Loki knew there would be some resistance in eating strange migardian food, it will just take some time. "All for me then. Yum." Loki takes a few more bites before trying again.

"That was so good. I really want to share with my favorite person. Do you know who's my favorite?"

A large smile shakes it's way across Sarah's face. "Imma favorite!" 

"You're my favorite! You'll always be my favorite little girl. So can I share my apple sause with my favorite person in the whole world?" Sarah nods her head and Loki smiles in response. Getting her to eat is super important so he needs to give her good memories with migardian food. She should associate good feels with food. Loki opens Sarah's apple sause and starts spoon feeding her. She looks so innocent eating some childish snack, he cant wait until he gets her off this planet. 

Maybe in some backwash planet they could farm and have a life in solitude. They would still be in hemlocks view but maybe he could work out a deal with Thor. Maybe. He has a month to figure out the details, it doesn't all have to be planned out now. 

He strokes Sarah's dark hair as he feeds her, softly humming. Bite by bite he makes sure she eats it all. The small amount of food is already stuffing Sarah full, she let's him know by no longer accepting the food. Everytime he tries to bring the spoon closer she'll turn her head away, disinterested. He doesnt want her to have bad memories of being forced to eat so he stops feeding her. Loki quickly eats the sandwich so he and Sarah can move onto something else. 

"Are you ready to look at your new uniform? It's in the box." Loki waits patiently for an answer, but Sarah seems distracted. It only takes a few seconds to realize she needs to go potty. The slight rocking giving her away. "How about we go potty? Does that sound better?"

Sarah nods her head aggressively. Loki stands up and walks her over to the toilet. He closes the blue curtain behind them to give her some semblance of privacy as he places her on the seat. "Big girl!" Sarah demands.

"Of course, what was I thinking? Just tell me if you need any help." Loki leaves behind the curtain and wonders over to the boxes. She'll call him back or she'll fall off the toilet, depending on how independent she feels right now. Loki predicts that she'll call for help and next time she'll want to do it herself, at least that's Loki thinks. 

"Modi?" Loki hears from the bathroom. He's so proud of her talking. It's a pattern she has, when left alone with Loki she'll talk as long as she feels safe. If Loki were to yell or get upset or anyone else walked in the room she'd stop talking. This amount of words is a nice surprise maybe it's good that they're both here.

"Coming darling."

Loki helps Sarah finish up and helps escourt her back to their spot on the floor. "Do you feel better?" And Sarah nods her head with a smile. "Are you ready to look at your knew uniform now?"

Sarah denies Loki again. There's no reason that Loki can reason that Sarah wouldn't want new clothes but she can probably tell he's sweating. She might know that her uniform will be similar to his. "Can we look at your new uniform, just to get used to it? I'm very excited to see it."

Sarah nods her head finally. Loki drags the big box over and opens the top. An assortment of colors assault his eyes. There's bright blues and purples that look like something noble kids would wear. He picks up one of the baby blue T-shirts and examines it. The material feels light and breathable and there's three yellow chicks on the stomach. The other shirts look different. There's some that have rainbows, some have dogs, one of them has a unicorn. He lays the shirts on the floor for Sarah to look at. 

There are different colored pants as well. But there's also some weird skirts, Loki's best guess would be a tutu. They're unique to migard but Sarah would probably like it. It has all the rainbow colors and Sarah takes interest in it immediately. "Here you go my love." He hands the giggling child the tutu and she picks at it carefully with her little fingers. 

Loki moves the colorful pants into Sarah's view, next to the shirts. He's trying to give her some exposure to her new clothes. With such a wide variety of slave uniforms Loki doubts his ability to tell a free person from a slave. The bottom of the box has some toys and Loki cant deside if this is a trick or Stark showing off his wealth. He leaves the stuffed animals and goes for the paper and crayons. When the time is right he'll ask Stark if he can teach her to read and write. 

Setting down the last of the items he looks back to Sarah. While he wasn't watching she managed to get the tutu on her head and is making faces at herself in the mirror. Loki quickly empty his own box before focusing back on Sarah. His own box doesnt have nearly as many colors as hers and almost all his clothes seem long sleeve while Sarah's was about fifty fifty. There was no toys at the bottom of his box but there was something else.

A thick belt. Loki can already see himself getting a beating with it. How bad does Stark think he will be, to give him his own belt? Will he be expected to wear it so his owner can always have a tool of punishment nearby? Loki keeps that in the box, Sarah doesnt need to see it. 

There's also two small bags that Loki finds has toothbrushes and other toiletries. There's a pink toothbrush that Loki assumes is for Sarah aswell. 

"Modi!" Loki looks back at Sarah who appears to have put her own outfit together. The baby blue top that had the unicorn is paired with hot pink stretchy pants and the tutu to top it off. 

"Wow. That's a great outfit darling. Do you need help putting it on or do you want to show off what a big girl you are and do it yourself?"

Sarah giggles, "show off." 

"Get dressed then. Your such a big girl already." She smiles as she goes to get dressed in her newly put together outfit. 

Loki smiles to himself, knowing that his daughter is happy. He wont let himself be fooled so easily, these moments are nice but they all come from Stark. He will serve the man anyway he must but once he has enough magic and a solid enough plan he's out of here. He can enjoy a few minutes with Sarah now though.


	21. Second Collar

Loki sits with her daughter on his lap staring at his own reflection. Sarah is fast asleep, clutching a picture of a rainbow she drew earlier to her chest. Loki assumes he should be asleep right now as Jarvis turned the lights down and told them it was 9PM. It wasn't an order so Loki is uncertain what Stark wants him to do with that information; Nights are for warming beds yet so far no one has claimed him. Loki is sure any second now someone will barge in and order him onto the bed.

Low and behold the mirror becomes more transparent and Loki makes out two figures on the other side: Stark and Thor. Loki is glad he desides to leave the rope off, it would not please Thor and, inturn upset Stark. Loki cant imagine Thor wanting him as a bed warmer, but he has been gone for years and he cant claim to know his brother any more. Master however, there is many things master could want. Maybe Loki is to service both of them.

Loki quickly moves Sarah off his lap and onto the floor so he could bow properly. He scrambles to his feet and bows at the waist. "Master, your highness," Loki greets them. 

Loki tries to roll his sleeves further down his arm discreetly, Stark likes him hot and uncomfortable so he will please the man to the best of his abilities. Thor talks first. "Brother, we have come to sort out a new arrangement. This cell is not fit for you."

Loki feels like his tounge is stuck to the top of his mouth. They're going to get new arrangements? But what had they done wrong? He submitted himself to the strip search, he handed his daughter off without protest, he forced Sarah onto the bed when he had to! What did he do wrong?

"Yes. Yes, of course." It matters not what Loki feels of the situation, he will move wherever Stark puts him. 

"What do you mean 'of course?' You don't think this room is up to your princely standards! I'll have you know-" Loki becomes rigid the more Stark speaks, he didn't mean to insinuate that he was ungreatful; not even the dumbest slave is that stupid. He shakes his head as Stark berates him, but otherwise stays quiet, talking over ones master is never wise.

"Anothy! I will not have you talk to him this way! The deal was my compliance and your mercy, so compose yourself or prepare to fight!"

The room seems deathly still as Thor and Stark stare each other down. Neither one if them seem to want to back down and their agressive stances are not reassuring. The transparent material quickly fades back into a mirror and Loki is once again staring at his own reflection. Would he be able to hear them fight?

Loki stays standing, eagerly waiting to be able to see Thor or Stark again. This is not good. Thor should not be fighting on his behalf, it only irritates Stark and has no good outcomes. Loki can only imagine the consequences for Thor's action. Maybe Stark will take away meals, it's not like they earned it anyways. Or he could send Loki to Shield and allow him to be experimented on. Or separate him from Sarah. Maybe they'll have to have a retraining session here to learn how Stark wants things done. The archer and widow are here, Stark would have no trouble convincing them to reeducation him. The hulk! Oh norms, he could set the hulk loose on both himself and Sarah. Thor needs to keep his opinions to himself because Loki isn't sure he could handle the consequences.

The mirror once again turns transparent, this time only Stark standing there. Loki immidaly notices how his hair looks out of place and his clothes seem a little more wrinkled. Them man looks slightly put of breath as well. "So. You think your too good for this room? I'll have you know this is much nicer than anywhere I wanted to put you so consider your next words wisely."

Loki bows his head down before speaking, hoping the act of submission appeases his owner. "No sir. I would never insinuate that, I'm sorry. I ment that I'll be willing to move where ever you think is best for me sir. I know my place, sir."

Although Loki couldn't see it, he had a feeling Stark had a smirk on his face. The man has his enemy at his mercy, willing to do whatever he demands of course he'd have a smirk. "Let's clear something up. What do you think your place is?"

Loki hates this feeling. The shame that accompanies him whenever he has to admit how little he is worth and how ungodly he is. Loki swallows what's left of his pride, for Sarah, always for Sarah. "I am your slave."

"I got that already. What does that mean, I want details."

This seems like a line if questioning that would best be suited for public humiliation, but private humiliation has the same burn. "My soul meaning in life is to serve you, however you want me to. I can be a warrior or wizard or healer or bed warmer. I can be a combination of those or I can be anything else you want me to be. I can even bear offspring if you want me to."

Loki risks a glance up and sees Stark holding his head in his hands, probably not a good thing. "Okay, cool. So, I'm still going to the the paternity test on you and the little one. I have this remote and a pamphlet that's been translated to english so I have a few more questions before we do anything rash."

Loki nods his head fearfully. The remote to the collar is a powerful tool, it can cause the collar to do a variety of horrible things that he doesnt want to experience right now. 

"So, I told you back on the other planet not to talk to anyone that wasn't me or Thor, right?" Loki nods his head, he recalls. "How were you able to talk to Clint if the collar is suppose to stop you?"

Loki considered how he words this. He doesnt want to reveal the properties of the magic rope artifact carelessly. But he cant lie either, half truths it is then. "I'm not too sure. I had a theory that it was because earth's magic is different from that of the other realms and it was still adjusting." Not a lie, there's no way Loki can be certain of the rope or the collar.

"Hmm." Loki cant tell if that means Stark believes him or not. "All I hear is that the collar isn't doing it's job." A moment of silence passes between them and Loki isnt sure he is ment to respond to that observation. "Stand with your hands against the wall."

Loki complies, there is no positive outcome to resisting right now. He hears a click and assumes the door opened and Stark is walking up behind him. He feels something snake it's way around his neck, above his collar. It's cold and solid and makes a snapping noise as it closes.

Loki thinks he hears Stark leave his cell before the door clicks again. "Okay Loki, you can turn around now." 

He does, not because he wants to, but he cant not obey his master. "That is my own collar. It doesn't rely on any magic, just good old earth technology. So heres how this works: if Jarvis sense your doing something I told you not to then your getting a small shock. J, give him a demo."

White hot pain floods through Loki's body instantly. He didn't even have time to prepare himself as the new collar drops him to the floor and causes him to spasm. It makes his body feel stiff as it converges in waves. The intense feel in his neck stops but he can feel the tingles running up his arms and legs as he lay panting on the floor. 

"Of course the voltage will depend on what you do but that's what's going to happen. Now your not technically a human so you don't technically have have rights so I'm not really breaking any law. So expect that whenever you do something bad. Do you understand or do we need another example?"

Through ringing ears Loki follows Stark's minor monologue. He quickly tries to speak up, he doesn't need another example. "I-" his voice is scratchy and it hurt to talk. "I understand Sir, thank you for my lesson." Loki can barely make his way onto his knees. 

"So I'm going to leave you with a few more rules to see how well this system works out. If you guys manage to learn your schedule in the next few days I'll consider moving you, if not you'll stay here till you learn. Comprendo?"

Loki nods his head, he understands. He will learn whatever Stark wants and be thankful for it. 

The burning pain of electricity makes it's way out of his new collar again, send him straight back to the floor. He panics for a few seconds but eventral it turns off. The room feels like its spinning but he can clearly hear Starks voice, "new rule, verbal answer only. If I don't hear you, you'll get shocked until you answer. Understand?"

"Ye- Yes sir!" His voice is raw, the collar shocking almost right on his vocal cords. 

"Stand up and face me, I want your full attention." With the room spinning it creates a unique challenge of trying not to puke with the new orders. Eventrally Loki gets there, but his balance is considerably weaker than it was on the floor. The room feels hot aswell, causing him to sweat profusely.

"Now this may sound unfair, but this is mostly for my safety. You will not say anything or do anything to, or around, Thor that would upset him. Whenever and however he asks, you tell him you are treated fairly and humanely and there's no reason for him to be upset."

That's a cause for worry; what is Stark going to do that Thor wouldn't approve of? "Yes sir."

"Now, I want you to teach the little one all the rules aswell. I'm not so mean as to shock a child, but if you force my hand I will not hesitate."

Loki nods his head vigorously, it would be stupid for him not to teach her the rules even without the threat of the new collar. "Yes sir."

"I'm going to set up a schedule for you guys to follow so when Jarvis tells you to do something you do it. I'll install a clock somewhere too."

"Yes sir." The room is growing dark and Loki fears he's about to pass out. Stark's voice feels farther and farther away and out of focus. 

"Tell me all the rules then."

Loki tries hard to focus himself, he really does. "No escape attempts." That ones obvious, all owners instil that value. "Only allowed to talk to you, Thor and Sarah." Oh norms, is the room really getting darker or is it just his head. "Dont do or tell Thor anything that could upset him. You are treating us very humanly. No defending ourselves or attacking others." Was there more? It feels like there was more they talked about in the other realm. "Follow the schedule Jarvis gives us. Teach Sarah the rules." Loki glances up at Stark who is smiling like an evil genious.

"Good boy. You should go back to sleep now as I make your new schedule. We wont have any issues in the future now will we?"

"No issues sir." The world is definitely going black as the transparent wall becomes reflective again. Loki falls onto his side, no longer able to stand after such harsh shocks. He cant even focus for a moment as he blacks out of consciousness. He can deal with this later. He will put up with Stark and all his rules until he has enough magic to leave. All he has to do is keep the rope on his person and not let Jarvis figure out he's always attempting to escape. He can do it, just not right now he needs some rest. 


	22. Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for another update today, so here you go. Longer than normal too. ❤

A loud beeping noise jolts Loki awake and Sarah's startled yelp draws his immediate attention. Loki gets to his feet and quickly goes to comfort his child. "Shh. Shh. Quiet my love, please. It's okay. Shh." He keeps her on his hip, slightly bouncing to help keep her grounded in reality. The loud beeping quiets down for a few seconds before Jarvis speaks.

"Please make use of the shower facility. Breakfast will be served in twenty minutes." Looks like they're going to start learning the schedule immdatly then.

Loki glances up and sees a digital clock has been installed into the wall, big blinding red numbers take up a considerable portion of the wall. 5:00. Stark must have installed it whilst his slaves slept. Would they get punished for sleeping? Or was the the clock always there and, like the mirror, sometime there and sometimes something else?

Loki feels his chest tighten again as the electricity keeps crackling through his body. He can hear Sarah screaming and knew he has to drop her but his brain can't figure out how. He forces his arms straight into the air, dropping Sarah but releasing her from his shocking hold. Somehow he manages to stay standing, but his legs burn because if it. The electricity ease up and Loki feels like his neck is on fire. He holds his throat for a moment before refocusing his attention on Sarah.

His poor girl. She sits on the floor, tears streaming down her face, holding her arm tightly against her chest. Loki attempts to reach out and pick her up, but she shys away from him. Loki tries to understand, he knows he just hurt her but he didn't have a choice. She looks at him with fear and it physically hurts him.

Before he has a chance to explain himself Jarvis butts in. "19 minutes until breakfast is delivered. Please make use of the shower facility or I will be forced to punish you again."

Loki stands up straight and nods his head solemnly. Sarah is not his objective right now, he needs to bathe or be punished again. It hurts his heart, but he abandons his crying daughter,yet again, on the floor and makes his way to the shower.

He removes his clothes and savors the few seconds of releaf from the sweltering heat. Looking down at his clothes a startling realization hit him: when could he put the rope on? Jarvis can clearly see him, the voice almost certainly knows that Loki hid it under his mattress. This isnt good, it's the only way he can escape, he has to figure out a way to hide it when he gets dressed. But he has to shower now, before he gets another shock. He can worry about the rope later.

He can picture the shower only spitting out hot water, the burns it will leave him with. He leaves the clothes on the floor before stepping behind the blue curtain. Loki takes a moment to collect his thoughts.

He has to be careful around Sarah, he cant accidentally hurt her again. He shouldn't pick her up, he could drop her and seriously injure her. There's no reason to risk it; he'll still hold her hand and give her hugs, but close to the ground so he can release her without much worry.

Lukewarm water splashes down on Loki's unsuspecting body. "The water has been started automatically as you seemed to be confused." Jarvis helpfully explains. Loki just nods his head, sure that Jarvis can see him. He washes his hair quickly, hating that the shampoo feels sticky. He continues washing his body, just trying to get this over with. His mind haunts him, falsely thinking that time is going much faster than it actually is. Unable to shake the feeling of taking too long and wanting to figure out the situation with the rope, Loki finishes his shower, turning off the water and exiting the area.

Dripping wet, Loki briefly looks around for a towel. On floor, next to Sarah, lies a brown towel. His little angle must have gotten it out for him while he showered. "Thank you my love, how thoughtful." Loki dries himself off quickly and searches his clothes for something appropriate to wear.

There are no socks or underwear, but seeing as all his clothes are long sleeve it's probably a good thing. He's going to be sweating as it is. He ends up with a long sleeve green shirt and long dark pants. He leaves off a belt, someone will correct him if he is wrong anyway. With no way to dry his hair, Loki uses his towel and wrings it out to the best of his ability; if anything it will make part of his shirt damp and cool. Loki briefly considers getting the rope out but he desides against it, he needs to wait for a good time.

"Mr. Loki, I recommend moving away from the child and lieing on the ground immediately!" Jarvis sounds urgent but still professional, will Stark expect that of Loki aswell?

Loki feels himself getting nervous as he follows the instructions. Why did it sound so urgent? His question gets answered suddenly as electricity flows through his body with power. He feels his limbs curling in on themselves as his body spams, attempting to allow the current out of his system. The voltage feels much higher than last time, he definitely wouldn't have been able to stay standing. Loki tastes blood in his mouth and his eyes hurt to even stay open, the electricity not yet letting up. He cant focus on anything except the extreme pain running throughout his system.

When it finally stops, it still feels like there is a current dancing through his body. There's drool mix with blood pooling on the floor near his mouth and a sheet of sweat encompasses his body. Loki allows a small groan to escape him.

"Modi?" A small voice whispers. Though blurred vision he can make out a scared Sarah. His smart girl, she's already learned not to touch him when he gets like this.

"This punishment was administered for not following directions. Between 5:00 and 5:20 both you and Sarah should shower and dress. You will have another chance tommrow to comply. Inability to follow today's instructions have been noted."

Loki isnt sure he understands what's being said. _Both_ of them were ment to shower? It didn't sound like that the first time Jarvis said it; Loki didn't even have the ability to ask Jarvis to clarify because he cant talk to anyone besides Thor and Stark. The ringing in his ear makes Loki question how much Jarvis is actually saying verses what tricks his mind is playing on him.

"Please start eating breakfast within the next 2 minutes. Breakfast time will end at 5:40. Failure to comply will lead to another punishment."

Loki picks up his head and finds that, there is indeed, another two trays laid out for them. With shakey legs he crawls to the food, certain that he does not have enough balance to stand. Sarah follows next to him, still not close enough to touch. He removes the lid and finds a bowl with gray slop inside.

That's okay, Loki expected this. The nice food was a welcoming meal, almost like an example of what privileges can be earned if he is good. Without the rope he'll need to be good in case he ends up not being able to teleport away. There is no silverware on the tray leaving nothing but his hands to eat with. He pulls himself up into a seated position and attempts to gracefully scope out some of the food.

With a raw voice he calls out to Sarah. "Look sweetie, so yummy." As he eats the slop from his hand. He keeps an eye on her as she takes a few nibbles of it too. After confirming that, yes, they both eaten some of it, he watches the clock hit 5:22. He feels himself tense in anticipation of a punishment, but it doesnt happen, thankfully. Another shock so soon after the last one would definitely make him pass out.

Loki eats his food in silence, not wanting to upset Sarah more with his raw and cracked voice. Would Stark put Sarah in one if Loki couldn't teach her in a timely manner? Would he even turn the voltage down? It's a real possibility that he could accidentally kill her! He has to be smart about this, all Loki has to do is obey Stark, no different than when he obeyed his handlers or handson. He can figure out a plan later.

Maybe this is some type of punishment for Thor's behavior. Thor clearly aggravated him last night, so this must be his revenge. Maybe Stark is using Loki to keep Thor in line. That makes sense, if Thor tries to steal Loki and take him to asgard then the collar would probably shock him to death. It's almost poetic, after growing up with the god of thunder as a brother, a shock collar is going to be the thing that kills him.

Stark seemed so nice before today. He fed both Loki and Sarah, and although he did send them to reeducation they were probably going there anyway. He even let them stay safe in his room during the nights and listened to Loki's pleas about not leaving Sarah alone. What changed?

A beep goes off in the ceiling in three short successions. Immediately, Jarvis follows "5:40 is restroom time, please make use of the toilet and sink. Time is over at 5:45. Your next bathroom break is scheduled for 2:00pm." Loki sets the bowls down on the tray to prepare for moving to the restroom. Surprisingly two plastic spoons lay face up on to tray, practically taunting him. Were they there the whole time? Loki feels like his sanity is slipping, the spoons couldn't have just been there.

It doesnt matter now though, he has to make use of the restroom. This also isnt good because that's a long gap from now to the next bathroom break.

That's not good, Sarah is a child she wont make it that long. Stark must know this, doesnt he? He could just be looking for an excuse to punish Loki, not that he needed a reason. Or maybe he does, so the others on the team dont feel like he is abusin his power. But that would mean they aren't okay with the way Loki is being treated, its unrealistic to thinking that though. Either way Loki should probably avoid giving Sarah too much to drink.

Loki goes first, crawling his way to the toilet before heaving himself to his feet and plopping down onto the toilet. He does his business quickly so Sarah has enough time. While washing his hands he looks over to Sarah.

"My love, can you he a big girl and use the toilet by yourself? For modi?" His voice still comes out crackly but nonetheless his girl nods her head and makes her way to the toilet.

He'll have to work with her on speaking; Stark has made it, more than clear, that he expects verbal answers. Would he be upset with her lack of words or would he prefer not to hear the voice of the child? He'll probably find out soon enough.

Loki sits himself down on the floor again, still a little shaken by his earlier punishments. Although the ringing has stopped, and the gruel did clear his taste buds from the blood, his legs still feel the tingles from the shock. Loki tries to rub his legs, recirculate the blood flow, but it takes a lot of strength from his arms which he doesnt have.

Sarah draws Loki's attention by jumping in front of the sink. His poor little girl, still not tall enough to reach the sink. He weighs the outcomes in his mind: he picks her up and doesnt get shocked, picks her up and shocks her because they were too slow, or doesnt pick her up and guarantees himself a shock.

Selfishly, Loki goes to help his daughter. The shocks are just too intense for Loki to deal with right now. He quickly picks her up, she's still fearful of his touch as she squirms in his hands, but washes her hands anyway. After a few seconds he puts her down and turns off the water. They both used the restroom facilities before time was up, he wont get a shock then, right?

Both of them sit on the floor, waiting. Loki doesnt know what to expect next, but at the moment there's nothing to do but wait.

"My love?" He starts off, his voice slowly getting back to normal. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to shock you and I definitely didn't want to drop you. Could you forgive me please?" Loki knew it would break his heart of she said no, but couldn't stop himself from asking. If she was upset at him, it would crush him. "You are the light of my life, little one. Everything I do, I do for you." Sarah nods her head a little, forgiving Loki of his ealier folly, his little girl is too nice for him.

Looking at his daughter in her unicorn shirt and rainbow tutu, ideas about her future flood his mind. Stark seems to be treating her well, even though he isnt treating Loki well. Loki can deal with whatever Stark throws his way if he continues to treat Sarah kindly. Even the shocks wont upset Loki as long as Stark doesnt hurt Sarah. Out of the whole nine realms, she is his proudest accomplishment.

"5:45 to 8am you will be expected to clean to common room floor and sir's personal floor. Currently you do not have clearance for those floors so today that time will be used to teach you how to use earth cleaning supplies. You will find a tablet next to your discarded trays, watch the video and pay close attention."

Loki looks up and sure enough there is a black migardian device that he didn't see earlier. Loki walks over to it and sit down next to it. He finds a power button and it flashes to life. Sarah sits down next to Loki instead of in his lap like normal. It hurts him on an emotional level, but he refuses to force his child to do something she doesnt want to if he doesnt have to. As it is she already doesnt have any choices of her own to make. He repositions the touch device so Sarah can see it clearly with hunching over. Anything he can do to make her life easier.

A picture of a table pops up. A blue spray can and wipe are on top of it. "One of you tasks will be to wipe the conter tops. You spray the liquid from the bottle onto the counter then wipe with the rag. Sometimes you will have to put away items that are already on the conter to do this job correctly. Do this to the tables as well."

Images flash across the screen of different counter tops and tables that Loki assumes he will have to clean. And question suddenly pops into his head: is Sarah also going to be cleaning with him on the common floors or is this task solely for Loki? It's not like he has a way to ask so he guesses he'll find out eventrally.

"This a broom. Sweep up all the crumbs and other things off the floor and into the dust pan. Throw away the trash from the dustpan into the trash can." Loki watches as a short animation plays in front of him, it shows a broom making a sweeping motion of crumbs into a dustpan. It seems like one of the tasks a servant would do as slave would do this type if task on their hands and knees.

"Afterward use a mop to go over the floors..."

Loki focus on the words but each task seems more humiliating than the last. He's going to be expected to clean in front of his brother and enemies. What if they make him do it naked? Or if they feel like beating him up? He wont be able to argue or defend himself.

Thor will protect him though, wont he? Unless Stark forbids it, it seems like Stark enjoys leveling his position of authority against other. Although that might just be because Loki actually is a slave and this is how he should be treated.

Upset at future possibilities, Loki focus back on the device. He'll be fine, Thor couldn't possibly allow Stark to kill him.


	23. Exercise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it already Thursday, this week has gone by so fast.

Loki's legs fell asleep awhile ago, but he refuses to move. Sarah let her head rest on his leg some time ago and he's going to enjoy this moment while it lasts, even if he has to pay attention to the presentation at the same time. He gently runs his fingers through her hair, an effort to keep her calm and relaxed. She's done such a good job staying quiet and watching the migardian device. How did he get so lucky to have such a perfect daughter? She is truly his only blessing.

"Should someone come to the commen room whilst you are cleaning, you are to exit the room. Unless ordered to stay and continue, of course."

That's peculiar. Does Stark not wish to humiliate Loki? Wouldn't he want Loki to publicly demonstrate how low he's become. He's lost his magic, has a child he can't provide for, and is stuck on a planet he previously attempted to rule. Stark has every advantage here and until he has enough magic from the rope Loki's only option is obey without question. And he will obey. As long as Stark keeps Sarah safe, Loki will continue to serve him faithfully.

A high pitch sound rings through the room. It hurts his ears and he has to bring his hands up to his ears to silence it, he can still hear it but it helps. Sarah does the same thing, jolting up and looking at Loki in fear.

"That is a dog whistle, human ears can not hear it but when you hear it you are to stop what your doing and kneel down. It is an indication that Sir is entering the room. If you dont hear the whistle then don't kneel."

Loki nods his head. So Stark _does_ want him to kneel, sometimes. Maybe certain people dont like slaves kneeling and Stark does not wish to offend them? Why the change if heart, back home Stark forbade Loki from kneeling so why does it change here? It matters not, Stark has his reasons and Loki has his orders. There's no reason for Loki to worry himself over his master's business like this.

"From 8:00 to 9:00 you will be expected to exercise. I will provide you with what you are expected to complete. Some days others will join you and some days others won't. I feel the need to remind you, you are only permitted to speak with Sir, Thor, and your child. You are not to speak with others, even if they order you to."

If Loki is to be around others so much why cant he speak to them? He knows the answer already, Stark doesn't trust him not to speak out of place. But a slave not answering his superior, especially when ordered to do so? Preposterous, that's grounds for serious punishment. The rules here are confusing and backwards from his home, but it makes sense that's why Stark has him confined to the room. He said he'd keep Loki here until he learned so maybe this is his version of retraining.

That would make sense. Every manor has a certain way they want their slaves to act. Loki's surprised he didn't realize sooner, last night had good food and free time with his daughter because it showed Loki what good slaves could earn. So far, this morning is showing him how to earn those privileges. He needs to get up early, make himself presentable, clean for his owner to make his home look nice, work out to make himself look nice, and whatever else Jarvis has to explain. He should be thankful Stark is clearly explaining these things to him! Even if not following orders leads to painful eletric shocks, all he has to do is follow orders.

Following orders are simple, he's been told so many times. He can allow himself to drift off and let his brain relax. Really this is a good thing.

A brief shock jolts Loki up straight. It lasts for less than a few seconds, but startles him nonetheless. "Copy the movements you see on te screen Loki. The child can join you or rest on the bed."

Loki looks back at the screen and observes a person in short, tight clothes performing a jumping jack. "Sarah, would you like to work with me or rest on the bed?" Unsurprisingly his little girl points at Loki, he understands, the bed is where bad things happen. Although whatever exercise they end up doing might tire her out. It doesnt matter, she made her choice and he will not fight her.

Loki props the device against the sometimes-mirror so he can see it while standing. He copies the person's motions and immediately feels jealous of their clothing. They have short sleeves and thin material on, and even then they're sweating. This feels like hell and Loki feels even hotter than he did before. His thick long sleeves stick to his arms and immediately start chafing his skin and his pants aren't feeling any better. Once again Loki is reminded how Stark prefers him hot and uncomfortable.

The jumping jacks arent too strainous but then the person begins doing a plank. Loki attempts to copy the man's move but his balance is off from the shock so he wobbles like a new born elk. He keeps an eye on Sarah, her face slowly turning red. "Breath darling, dont forget to breath." It makes him feel better as he hears her take a big gulp of air.

Exercise shouldn't be this tiring. These are mere mortals and they manage to perform just fine, so why is Loki already out of breath? He is a god, an immortal being, and has been training besides Thor for a large portion of his life. Although Thor clearly gained more muscle and strength, Loki should not be sweating already. It's the lack of food he's experienced over the last few years. It's the lack of food and his dam clothing that's keeping him too hot to even think properly. Norms! How desperately he want to tears them to shreds and light them on fire!

Loki calms himself, getting upset can only harm him. Instead he will think of something else, like how little Sarah is doing. He looks at her from the corner of his eye and falls in love all over again. His girl is doing her best, although her stance is wrong Jarvis hasn't corrected her and neither will Loki. The way she is planking leaves most of the strain on her arms instead of the core, but she seems content at the very least.

"Push-ups, Loki." Jarvis freaks Loki out with the way he sounds distinctly human. Not always, but sometimes when he speaks he has tone and inflections that make him sound human. Loki doesnt know if Stark managed to capture whatever Jarvis is and teach him english or if Stark was lucky enough to buy him in this condition. It doesnt really matter though.

Loki keeps his eyes on the screen to keep himself in time with the person. The man looks large, smaller than Thor but much bulkier than Loki. It's not fair, how can meer mortals make themselves appear as strong as gods. Loki doesn't look strong! Its not fair!

"Wall-sits Loki."

Watching the screen, the man places his back against a wall and lowers himself until it looks like he's sitting on an invisible chair. Loki picks the wall across from the sometimes-mirror and copies the man's movements. For the first few minutes it doesnt hurt, but it slowly burns his knees. It's a burn unlike that of the collar, similar to a hot liquid being poured over his legs.

Sarah doesnt seem to be struggling, but he can hardly claim she is sitting in the invisible chair; she looks as if she is squatting like a frog. Yet again Jarvis doesnt comment on her faulty form so Loki keeps his mouth shut. There is no reason to put her in harm's way because he is struggling and frustrated.

"Some days, after you finish your work out, you will need another shower, other days you can just change clothes. I will inform you when to do either. This is satisfactory for right now, you may take a water break."

Loki allows his butt to fall to the floor as he allows his legs rest. This is no where near the type of exercise he would do in asgard, no beasts to slay, no opponent to pin, not even a sword to duel with. Although Loki didn't expect Stark to allow him anywhere near a sword, even a pointy stick would he nice.

Loki realses how dry his mouth is. It's not like he's going to die from lack of water anytime soon, but he does feel dehydrated. His thick clothes cause him to sweat much more than normal, making him dehydrate faster.

He shakily stands up and moves towards the sink. Without cups all he can do is turn the water on and put his mouth underneath the tap. The water isn't cold, but it isn't warm either. It feels nice going down his throat, satisfying his thirst.

"Sarah darling? Are you thirsty, my dear? Do you want some water?"

Loki looks at her, but she is faced away looking at the screen. She seems engrossed in whatever she is looking at and Loki didn't release the screen had kept playing. "Sarah darling?" This time she acknowledges him and nods her head.

"Are you ready for a drink sweety, after a workout like that you must be thirsty." He doesnt want to push her, but is definitely aware that when she doesnt do something Jarvis ordered then he gets a shock. He doesn't really want another shock, its disorienting and painful.

Sarah nods her head again and lifts her arms up with grabby hands. She wants him to carry her. That's okay, Loki would carry her until his arms gave up, she is his little girl and he will show her every kindness he was not afforded from his own father.

"Was that tiring, my dear?" He asks while picking her up. "Are you too sore now to even walk? Was that too much for such a strong child?" He makes sure to keep his voice high and joking so anyone listening would know his daughter is not actually that weak.

Sarah let's out a little giggle as she shakes her head. "Strong," she whispers into his chest.

"Why am I carrying such a strong warrior? Could you carry me?" Loki causously looks towards the ceiling, waiting for Jarvis to intervene and punish Loki for speaking out of turn or some other transgression he was unaware of. After nothing happens he continues to jest. "I'm pretty tired darling, could you carry me to a wall where I can rest?"

Sarah looks up at Loki and signal to him to let her whisper in his ear. "Not that strong, Modi." She giggles out

This causes a smile to form on Loki's face. He keeps the joke going, "what? That cant be. Your so strong! Why, I bet you could carry a horse!" Once again he looks to the ceiling, nervous that Stark would be listening. What if he is, what if he marches in here right now and demands to see a show of Sarah's strength. Would he punish Loki for lieing, when he explicitly told Loki not to, would Loki just get a shock? Or would Stark deem his transgression more severe and take a more physical punishment?

Sarah's giggling brings Loki back to the present. She seems so happy in his arms, laughing at a simple joke. "I small." She corrects him, drawing out the L sound.

"Of course, how could I forget? Now have some water darling." He turns the tap back on and holds her up so she can position herself. She definitely gets some sips, but Loki is hyper aware of how long till the next bathroom break. He fights with himself about when to pull her back. After a few more gulps he finally does. He reasons he is avoiding future punishment, but it feels alot like he is hurting Sarah.

He sets her down and turns off the tap, waiting for further instructions. Jarvis once again instructions them on what to do next. "Mr. Stark will have you be an assistant in his lab from 9:30 to whenever he releases you. I have prepared an education presentation on tools. Please make your way to the tablet in the next 5 minutes."

Loki nods his head. This isn't so bad, Sarah seems to be enjoying her time with him, it wasn't often she could do so back at home. Loki can deal with the shocks if Sarah keeps giggling like that, as long as Sarah is safe and happy Loki can deal with the pain and humiliation. He can deal with this, and if not? Well, the rope is there, he just has to wait for the right time to use it.


	24. Test

The tools presentation ended with a pop quiz. Loki stress levels were through the roof, he didn't even release the tablet could give him a test. It was multiple choice with each options having a picture of a tool, but he only had thirty seconds to answer each problem. To the best of his knowledge he only got one wrong, an immediate shock followed his incorrect answer. 

There was another test for Sarah that Loki worried about, but Jarvis was very benevolent and read the questions aloud for Sarah. Loki thought the questions were easy: which one is a nail and which one is a hammer. Overall, Loki bit his tongue and waited anxiously for Sarah to finish. Loki didn't end up getting shocked whist Sarah was testing, but who's to say if he wont get some other type of punishment later. 

"As I said earlier, Sir will release you from your lab assistant duties when he is ready. He does not have set schedule so this part of your day will be left open. Lunch will most likely take place in Sir's lab. You have nothing scheduled until the 2PM bathroom break. Then more free time." Loki looks at the clock and can tell it's only noon, he has loads of free time. 

"Free time should either take place in here or wherever Sir orders you to stay, but other avengers can seek you out when they have tasks for you to do. You will do your tasks as if they came directly from sir." That's not as reassuring, would the hulk wish for another round? Or the archer finally make use of Loki? The widow is probably going to try out some type of torture, when given the chance. Loki hopes Stark keeps him in his lab for as while. 

"Sarah has therapy from 4PM to 5PM. Around 3:45 PM drop Sarah off with one of the avengers. They will take her to and from therapy." Loki is unfamiliar with the term Jarvis is using. Is it some kind of daily punishment? Is it reeducation? Normal education? Are they going to teach her to read then? So many unanswered questions but Loki bites his tongue, he will not be stuipd enough to question his superiors. He will not make such simple mistakes. 

Jarvis stops speaking so Loki assumes his free time has begun. He looks around the room and takes a deep breath, this is home now. This is where he will spend all his time and eventrally he will carve out a little hole where he and Sarah belong. He sits himself against a wall to relax for a few mintues.

Sarah runs right next to Loki and whispers in his ear. "Look me," She orders, a smile wide across her face. She stands a few feet in front of Loki and looks back at him to make sure he's paying attention. "I'm watching love, show modi what your so excited about."

Sarah puts her hands in the air, then on the ground, her legs do a small hop, then her arms go in the air again. She looks at Loki with a giant smile and it clicks in his head. "That was a very original cartwheel, darling. I've can honestly say, I've never seen one quiet like it." 

Sarah runs up to Loki and gives him a giant hug. It suffocates him because of the heat, but he refuses to push her off. Her love is the only type he has right now, excluding Thor because who knows how Thor feels? 

"How about you do a hand stand? Modi can help." Sarah nods her head enthusiastically, his brave little girl. Loki stands up and wiped off his hands before giving her instructions. "Okay, put your hands on the floor. Now I'm going to pick up your legs."

Sarah wobbles a little, but manages to keep steady. It probably helps that Loki is holding most of her weight. They stay like that for a little bit of time, with Sarah completely upside down. Loki watches as Sarah sneakly lifts her hands off the ground so she is just being held up by her ankles. Like most children her age, she has no finesse and giggles while attempting to be sneaky. 

Loki will play along. "Wow Sarah you're so good at this! I didn't release you were so strong." More giggles escape the little girl. "I mean really, I'm impressed."

"No, modi." Sarah corrects him. "You hold. No hands, see!" The way she lights up the depressing room is almost magical. 

Loki makes a show of flipping her over so they are face to face and rests her on his hip. "I guess your right, and here I'm thinking you are so strong." Loki does his best to fix her hair with his fingers, her face a bright red. Loki stops when he is satisfied and Sarah copies him: she runs her small fingers through his black hair. The small moment is precious to Loki, just holding his daughter after some time of play. This makes his whole struggle worth it. 

Loki let's out a large, fake yawn. Sarah should take a nap, she's been up for seven hours already and Loki doesnt think they'll get lunch today. She needs to conserve some energy, sleeping being the best way to do so. She also has to be well rested for whatever therapy turns out to be. She copies his yawn and Loki slowly starts to sway her. 

In a calm an reassuring voice he starts talking to her. "I bet that was pretty tiring. I think we should take a break. How about a big girl nap? I know you're too old for little girl naps. My big girl, so so so loved. I'll be here while you sleep and I'll be here when you wake. I love you so much. Just a short rest, that's all we're going to do, love." Loki keeps his voice low and steady, talking slowly and deliberately, each word reinforcing his love for her. 

He's been telling her that since the day she was born, not always those exact words but the overall theme. He knows she has confidence issues so he does his best to just keep reminding her that he'll be there, that she'll always have someone supporting her. It's one if the few lies he cant stop himself from telling her, any moment she could be ripped away from his arms and never seen again. She shouldn't have to think about that though.

He watches the clock and it takes almost fifteen minutes for her to calm down enough to get some light sleep. He sits with his back to the wall and enjoys a few seconds of peaceful quiet. He doesnt have to do anything besides hold his daughter and take in the moment. His master is satisfied, he has no tasks to do, and his little angel is resting safely in his arms. This is a moment he lives for. 

So, of course, now is the moment the mirror goes transparent and three avengers stand there: the archer, the widow, and some mortal. The mortal looks nervous but the other two look deadly. 

"Loki, please move to sit on your bed. Please place Sarah on hers aswell." Oh. He's going to please them. And Sarah's going on a bed too so she is going to please at least one of them. He hopes she doesnt get the archer, he already seems angry. But he doesnt want her to get the widow either. That would leave Sarah with the nervous looking mortal man; Loki doesn't know much about him, but doesnt want Sarah to have to be used by him either.

He isnt stuipd, he knows he has to follow orders or get shocked so he lifts his bundle of joy up and tries to quickly coax her awake. "Shh. It's okay. Wake up." He keeps moving towards her bed while talking to her, afraid of getting a shock while holding her again. "I love you. Everything will be okay, I still love you." Sarah opens her eyes a crack and then they go wide as she releases what's happening around her. She even let's out small whimper, but Loki cant stop. He puts her on her bed and makes his way to his own. 

Once he finally settles himself on top of the mattress, does the door finally open and they let themselves in. The archer keeps his eyes focused on Loki, making him feel even smaller and weaker than he normally does. Loki cant even talk to them and beg to only use himself. He'll just has to be so good to who ever used him first that others will want to join, hopefully abandoning Sarah. 

It seems that's not going to happen as the widow goes straight for Sarah. Loki cant take his eyes off his little girl, the widow simply picks her up and walks her out if the room. Loki sees her scared face, knows she terrified about what is bound to happen. Yet he cant help her, he has to stay here and service these men or get shocked. He has no choice but to let her go. And she is so, so good. Not wiggling in the women's hold, she is such a good child.

Loki hangs his head in shame and submission. Maybe if he was more like Thor he would be able to protect her. The archer stays a few feet away from Loki's bed and the mortal guards the door way. Do they think he's going to attempt escape? He would be foolish to even move from the bed right now, nevermind the whole room. 

The archer produces a white box with a red cross painted on it. He opens it up and looks through it before pulling something out. "Test time, Loki. Stick out your arm and don't move."

Loki follows directions. The thing in the archers hand is small but has a pointed edge. When the man finally stands next to Loki, he holds his arm in a tight grip, not allowing him any free movement. The man plunges the sharp edge into Loki's arm, quite painfully. "Whoops, missed the vain."

"Clint, come on. Just get this done with." The man at the door seems even more antsy, shifting his weight from foot to foot and constantly looking around the room. It makes Loki nervous, what is the mortal here for? What even bring him, he doesnt look like he could do anything to stop Loki from escaping if he attempted. 

"I'm going, I'm going. Hold your horses." The archer doesnt seemed bothered at all. Does that make this situation better or worse? Probably worse.

He removes the thing and does it again. Seemingly satisfied with the location he pulls the other end of the needle back, sucking blood out of Loki and into the device. It's a weird feeling, sort of painful but nothing compared to a beating. Is this the test Stark was going to perform of him to prove his relations wih his daughter? Are they going to do the same to her? He hopes not, she is a child and everything already scares her.

The man removes the thing and Loki immediately starts bleeding down his arm. His arm gets released as the archer moves to pack his bag up. "Dont stain anything while we're gone. If that kid does end up being your child we'll bring her back. If not, off to shield you go."

"Clint! Stop taunting him and let's go. We got what we need." The mortal orders. Loki holds his arm dumbly. He wants them to leave, but he also doesnt want to be alone. 

They leave Loki. The door shuts and the wall goes reflective again. He pushes himself off the bed, thankful that twice he has avoided servicing people. Once is luck, but twice! Do they have other slaves to use for pleasure? Probably, they are heroes here, they probably have scores of slaves devoted to their every wish. 

Loki sits himself against the wall again. Looking at the clock it reads 1:03. Not even a half hour ago was he cradling his child in his arms, urging her to rest. But he's been good: he hasn't lied, he hasn't put up a fight, didn't talk to them. He is a good slave. And after they do their test and prove that Sarah is his daughter, she will be returned to him. Everything will play out nicely. 

He just has to wait in isolation for her return. Norms, isolation is so boring and torturous. Lokis mind is full of terrible things that he doesnt want to be left alone with, but it wont be forever. Sarah will return to him.


	25. Prove It

Loki sits with his head resting against the cold wall. The clothes are no less suffocating, but the wall is a nice cool bliss. He spent the first hour in isolation brading his hair, the trainers back at the other releam did a good job but he had nothing better to do. After that he reorganized Sarah and his clothing. 

Sarah's clothing he did by color and clothing article. Under her bed is clothing that makes a rainbow pattern, shirts on one side and pants/skirts on the other. Loki's clothes are ordered from master's least favorite to most favorite. The most breathable ones on his left and the more suffocating ones on his right. On the other side he did the same with his shirts.His belt creates a divided between them, making it front and center.

Hiding them under the bed seems like the most reasonable thing to do, they're no longer an eyesore just laying around the room. It also means it looks less suspicious when be gets the rope from under his mattress. He briefly had the rope in his hand while organizing the clothes, relishing the feeling of magic sinking into his skin. He had to put it away though, he cant just hold it forever. 

Loki spent some time trying to meditate but couldn't make himself relaxe enough. His little girl could be anywhere right now being brutally beaten to death, he just cant relaxe. He still doesnt know what therapy is either. Would it be painful? Is she going to be okay?

The clock strikes 2 and Jarvis startles Loki, "bathroom break. Please make use of the restroom facilities in the next 5 minutes. Your next restroom break is scheduled for 9PM."

Loki struggles to his feet. He uses the the toilet and sink like he is suppose to and waits to see if the collar will shock him. He prepares himself, just in case. He lays flat on the floor so he wont fall and hurt himself if he does end up getting shocked. Because what if he did something wrong without realizing it, it's better safe than sorry. The anitispation is irritating, why cant he just be punished already?

Loki almost jumps as a high pitched ring blows through his room. He quickly brings his hands up to his ears, but before his hands connect with his head the sound stops. Something clicks and Loki remembers that is the dog whistle, the time when master is coming and he should kneel. 

He clumsily makes his way onto his knees and looks down humbly. He will please Stark, he can prove his worth. 

The wall goes transparent and, without looking up, Loki knows Stark is standing there. Stark seems to be pacing around before taking a deep breath. "I dont know what to do with you." He admits. This causes Loki to jerk his head up, what does this mean for him? What does it mean for Sarah?

"Stop kneeling like that! God, just stop the act Loki. I know you're planning something." Loki moves off his knees and onto his butt, unaware if it was because of the magical collar or his own free will. He's not planning anything, he just doesnt know how to convince Stark. Well, okay; he was planning an escape attempt but it will take a while before he has enough magic stored to actually do it. But how can he convince Stark that he is not?

"Thor is on my back every hour, pestering me about you. Your fine, aren't you? I give you food and basic necessities, I haven't passed you along to shield yet. And somehow I'm the asshole? All I did was give you a good-for-nothing tracking collar and a simple schedule. " Loki doesnt know how Stark wants him to respond. He can emphasize, Thor can be overbearing and Stark should not be subject to that unique type of punishment. And he has treated them well, neither have been used or been physically punished. The shocks are nothing he cant put up with.

"I'm cutting off the others access to this room, they keep telling Thor things that keeps him on my back. I'm sick of it! I cant work like this!" Does that mean he wont get to see Sarah anymore? Are they going to keep her in her own isolated cell? This isnt good, Stark has the right but he doesnt have to use it! 

"What am I going to do with you, Loki? I cant just keep you here forever. God if you could just... I dont know." A pause, and then: "You know I have a whole company to run, committees that want my attention constantly, not to mention being iron man! I already have alot of my plate and you being here isnt lightening the load."

Loki has a bad feeling where this is going. He just cant take the pressure. "Master, please. I can work, I am so obedient to you. Please keep us here. I'll tell Thor whatever you want, I'll work in your lab, I'll keep your bed warm. Please just keep us here." He keeps his eyes averted and keeps his voice humble, but it doesnt feel like enough. 

"No! God, your doing it again! Drop the act!" Starks yell makes Loki's bones feel like jelly and his stomach grumble questionably. 

Boldly, and stupidly, so so stupidly, Loki yells back. "How can I prove it? What can I do to prove to you that I am obedient and loyal to you? Please just tell me!" He immediately shuts his mouth realizing what's he's done. Idiot! He cant speak like that, especially to his owner. He's so screwed!

Stark stares at Loki for a second, before his eyes light up. He has a plan. "You want to prove it? Cause I want you to prove it too."

Loki feels a small seed of hope blooming in his chest. "Yes! Yes, master. Please allow me to."

"I'm going to do something and I want you to stay still and take it." Starks going to use him. It's so obvious, and Loki will be good and take it. Loki nods his head vigorously before remembering Stark likes verbal answers. He doesnt get the chance before Stark continues. "I'm serious, I'll have one of my suits shoot at you and you'll just sit still." Oh. Physical punishment work too.

"Yes master. I can do that!" This is going to hurt. Norms, this is really going to be painful. Is it going to be in an arm or leg, or in his torso where it could cause internal bleeding. 

"Jarvis, send in mock-16." Stark keeps a deadly stare focused at Loki. Almost like he testing Loki. But Loki knows better than to back out now. If this is all he needs to do to prove his loyalty and reaffirm his position here then so be it. Its good Sarah isn't here to witness this.

A robot suit flies into the room, finally breaking Stark's harsh glare. He admirers his suit for a second before ordering the door open. "Jarvis," is all he needs to say for the door to unlock and open. Every step the robot takes into the room, creates a thunderous boom in his ears. 

The robot raises a single arm and point the palm of its hand directly a Loki. Loki, being a good slave, lowers himself closer to the ground. 

"Fire!" 

Loki cant help himself as he brings his arms over his head to protect it. The beam is so incredibly hot it burns through part of the shirt and rips through his skin. He cant help but yell out in pain. The shot was very short, but blinding bright and so, so painful. His ears are ringing. And there is blood in his mouth and on his forearms. 

The robot leaves, but Loki can barely pay attention. His forearms feel like they're on fire. A few tears flow break free but Loki doesnt even attempt to wipe them away. He was good, he has the burn marks to prove he was good! Stark has to keep them now!

"You actually did it." Loki tries to focus on Stark, not even bothered by the unbelieving tone he has. He did it, he saved himself. He was good. Everything hurts, he wont be able to pick up Sarah for a while. 

Loki attempts to watch Stark's expression, get some understanding of what Stark is thinking. The robot is long gone already, but Stark looks a little upset. His mouth is mumbling something as his eyes flick back and forth like he is contemplating something. 

"Jarvis? Send Banner down."

Loki mentally relaxes. This is fine, Stark isnt even keeping him isolated anymore. This can only be good. Please let this be good.

"Tony? What happened? Code green?" Loki briefly looks up and sees the mortal that guarded his cell door hours earlier. Why is he here?

"I want you to hulk out on him." What? WHAT! He's died, so died. He cant possibly survive a beast attack right now. Stark cant be serious. His arms are fried, they look like someone lit them on fire, why does Stark need more proof?

"What? Tony that's ridiculous. You're tired and confused, let's get you to bed." Yes, listen to the mortal. There's no need to get the beast, Loki already proved his loyality. Loki is finding that he like this mortal more and more. Please, Stark is just tired, after he rests he can comprehend that Loki is loyal to him. Please. 

"I'm not tired Bruce. Just make with the green guy, come on." No, please dont listen to him. Please convence him to leave. Loki cant take anymore pain right now, especially from a beast. 

"Tony, you're exhausted. Your eyes are red and you look like you've got a fever. I'm taking you to bed." Yes. Yes. Yes. Take him, mortal. Please make him leave. Talk some sense into him. 

Stark wavers slightly and finally seems to understand what the mortal was saying, but like usual Stark is stubborn. "I feel fine." 

"You look like death. Come on."

Loki is finding it harder and harder to pay attention. The two people in the room feel far away, but Loki doesnt want to drift off. Because what if he passes out and then they deside that Loki should take a beating from the beast? What if Stark is about to leave but sees Loki passed out and desides he has to be punished immidalty, then have the beast punish him? He's going to die if they dont leave. Please just listen to the mortal.

Loki holds his arms against his chest, painfully aware of the amount of damage done. Norms, he wouldn't be able to do hard labor like this. He can smell burnt flesh and he wants to puke but that would surely have bad consequences. He's going to be in so much pain when he has to shower tommrow and let the water beat down on his body. Or when he gets dressed into a long sleeve shirt that will rub his arms constantly. This is so bad and it's only getting worse. 

"Tony you've been up for over 36 hours and you just got back from an aliean planet. Either your body is suffering from exhaustion or you got some aliean sickness. Both mean your not in your right mind and need to get some sleep." Yes, mortal. Yes! You make so much sense, please escourt master away. Let him have some time to reconsider sicking the beast on him. 

"He's plotting something. Bruce. I'll go rest for a few hours but you have to promise me you'll watch him. Promise me Brucie." Yes. That's okay, that's great. Stark can leave and go rest so when he wakes up he'll realize that Loki is obedient. Start is just tired, he'll get some rest and understand things when he wakes up. This is good. Please just go along with the plan mortal. Thank you, mortal.

"Fine, Tony. But let me get you to bed first. Jarvis is able to watch him, but I promis you I'll keep an eye in him."

Loki nods his head in agreement, in far too much pain to focus on the conversation. He lays on his back and closes his eyes, it's not becoming of a slave to do such a thing in the presents of his master but there's not much he can do about it. His arms sting so much and the ground is so cool. He feels himself slowly starting to black out, but he tries so hard to keep himself aware. 

The wall is a mirror again, when did that happen? He brings his arms up to view and cringes at the damage. Parts of his skin is completely black and flaky. There's dried blood there too. How long is this going to take to heal? At least a few weeks, probably longer. Even the air against his arms sting, when he has long shirts on it's going to be so painful. 

What is he going to tell Sarah? He cant not tell her, but she would be so scared. What if she thinks that she's next, what if she is next? Oh this is bad. She'll understand why modi can't pick her up, but she'll still want to. She'll deprive herself of him at her own detriment because she is so good. His good little girl that he'll sacrifice his life for, she's so amazing. 


	26. Bruce

"Loki!"

Loki jerks his head up from the floor. He didn't mean to pass out, really. He is trying to hard to be good but the pain was just too much.

"Loki, you awake now?"

Finally fully aware of everything, he realizes that the same mortal that saved him from his master is kneeling over him. He wants to thank the man, but at the same time he wants to back away and disappear into the floor. He's smart though, he knows how he should act.

Loki sits up a little so he isnt just laying down in front of his superior and advisers his eyes, staring straight to the floor. He nods his head, he is awake now. As Loki pushes himself up using his arms he quickly realizes how horribly painful his forearms feel. Even worse than Thor's mojoir because at least that pain goes away.

"That's good. Are you okay? Can I see your arms?"

Loki nods his head, lifting his arms up for the mortal. His hands are probably going to be restrained until Stark feels more confident in Loki's loyalty, but maybe his wrists will be bound in the rope. It would irritate his already heavily abused arms more, but at least more magic can flow through his body. It would feel sickeningly comforting.

The mortal takes Loki's hands in his own to still his slightly shaking arms. "Oh wow. The suit really did a number you, huh? Let's move you to the bed so you're more comfortable. Do you need help getting up?" Something clicks in Loki's head and he finally figured out why the man is fretting over him: he's finally going to pleasure someone. The mortal is so obvious in his attempt to use Loki, fanning interest in his well being and offering him assistance to the bed. Clearly this mortal wanted Stark out of the room so he could have some privacy. Maybe he gets turned on by burnt skin, maybe just pain in general. He makes moving to the bed sound like a mercy, like a favor to Loki. Which is fair, the mortal really could just fuck him on the floor.

Loki shakes his head, he can get up on his own will power, he will have some dignity before whoring himself out. Despite his answer, the mortal kept a hand on Loki's back. It is probably necessary because Loki wobbles alot once he gets to his feet, but it might just be to make sure he doesnt attempt escape. Both make sense: he doesnt want Loki to fall and hit his head and pass out, and he doesnt want Loki to attempt to escape to avoid pleasuring the man. Although, it doesnt really matter why he chose to ignore Loki's answer.

Loki walks on shakey legs to his bed. He cant help put hold both arms up by his stomach because that's where they hurt the least. Before Loki sits down, the mortal stops him and moves the blankets out of the way. "Okay, you can lie down now." Loki listens to the order and lays himself down on the bed. He was lucky the last few times, but it finally time to serve his purpose.

"Okay, arms up." Loki raises his arms in the air, fully expecting the mortal to climb on top of him. At least the mortal is trying to not needlessly hurt his arms. He reaches down and pulls the blankets up to Loki's chest, almost like creating a shield between Loki and himself. This is really surprising, how is the man going to use him? He is going to need to get in some really awkward positions if he wants a blow job, nevermind sex.

"You can put your arms down, Loki." Loki follows the implied order, slightly confused. "Before I take a look at your arms, are you comfortable? Do you want another blanket or some water?" Water, yes he wants water. He hasn't had something to drink since, what, his bathroom break? Water sounds amazing so he nods his head while still avoiding eye contact.

Loki knows it's not for his own benefit. The water is to make his mouth feel better while sucking a cock, no one wants a dry mouth sucking them. It feels better this way and makes it easier to slide in and out.

"Yes you want another blanket or yes you want water? Hold up one finger for blanket or two fingers for water."

Loki obediently holds up two fingers, glad that the man didn't misconstrue his request. The mortal pulls out a bottle from somewhere, Loki cant see a bag or anything where it could have come from. That barely means anything though, he's still pretty out of it.

The man undoes the lid to the bottle and holds it against Loki's lips. The water feels nice and cool, quickly making him feel refreshed. He must of had his mouth open when he was passed out because his mouth was unreasonably dry when he woke up. The mortal is quickly becoming a favorite; maybe he would be willing to convince Stark to make him a handler. Clearly Stark likes this man, so maybe Loki could please him more in the future and earn some rewards like water bottles or treats to share with Sarah. They seemed pretty close earlier so it probably wouldn't be too hard.

The bottle is removed from Loki's lips when the its only half empty. Its okay, he was kind in allowing Loki that much. Loki knows he's being selfish when wants more, its not an attractive trait for slaves to have. It was fine when he was a prince, expected even, but same the standerds dont apply now.

"Okay. First things first, my name is Bruce. Uh, obviously I already know who you are. So I'm not really the best person to be helping you, but Tony is being really paranoid so I'm your best option right now. I dont have a medical degree but I do have some doctorates so I am kinda qualified to help you."

Loki files away the name for later. Stark being paranoid isnt really that surprising, Loki was his sworn enemy. He threw the man out a window to fall to his death, a certain level of distress is to be expected. As for Bruce's qualification, well Loki isnt really going to refuse help. Not like he could deny help either.

Loki just nods his head. He doesnt know exactly what he is agreeing with, but it cant hurt him to agree with the man. "Okay, you're probably going to need some antibiotics so you dont get an infection. I have some burn cream with me as well, so I'll apply that in a second." He leans over and searches for something, probably in a bag that is just out of sight.

Loki looks up at the ceiling for a second. This is fine, Bruce will heal him then fuck him, maybe the other way around. It's not hard to imagine the mortal withholding medicine until Loki debased himself enough. It will probably be awkward without his voice but there's alot of ways to humble one's self without words.

"Okay, these are your antibiotics. Take two with every meal, I'm kinda estimating based on Thor here because you're not really human." Two, small, oval shaped medicine rest in the man's hand. Its unfamiliar to Loki but that's not really surprising considering that this is an alien planet.

"Uh, so I'm assuming you already ha lunch so I'll just drop these in your mouth and give you some water to help them go down. Don't chew it, pills like this are ment to be swallowed whole." Loki nods his head, more water sounds nice; these blankets are thin but so hot. It probably doesnt matter that he didn't have lunch, he had breakfast so he has food in his system at least. Loki holds his mouth open like a child as Bruce drops the pills in, as promised the water bottle is quickly brought to his lips. It's weird to swallow something whole like this, but its not too challenging.

"Did you swallow it?" Loki nods his head then opens his mouth to prove it. "Okay, good. Now I'm going to add the cream to your arms, you just need to sit still while I apply it. Please dont make any sudden movements because I'm already on edge and I don't want to hulk out."

What? If he moves then the hulk will come here and beat him up? Loki makes himself really ridged as he feels his breathing speed up. He needs to stay calm to prevent accidental shaking. The threat hangs above his head, frightening him. He feels cool semi solid cream coating his left arm. It hurts while Bruce applies pressure, but the area feels better when his hand moves to a different area. The process happens again on his right arm. Loki keeps his eyes to the ceiling and forces his breathing to calm down, nothing good comes from freaking out.

"Okay, Loki. Just relax for a little bit and let that sink in." Bruce puts the cream back into the bag thing and then looks at Loki in the face. "Hey, are you feeling okay? Your face is pretty red and your like really sweaty. Do you want me to take the blanket off?"

Loki nods his head, gratefully. Yes, less layers please. As the blanket gets pulled away all the hot air escapes, giving Loki a brief moment of bliss. "Is that better, without the blankets?" Loki nods his head again. This is good. Loki finally refocuses his attention from the cooler temperature to the current situation.

He's on the bed, now with no blanket to shield him from the mortal's touch. Loki could kick himself, he's fallen right into Bruce's trap. He asked for this, he wanted the blanket off and that's what he got. Now the man is going to want some compensation and Loki would be stupid not to give it.

"You probably want to put on a different shirt, I'll grab a t-shirt for you. Uh, where do you keep your clothes?" Loki points under his bed, a t-shirt sounds nice. It has short sleeves and wont rub against his arms, short sleeves are nice. But at the same time, he has to remove his current shirt before he can put the next one on. Loki doesnt really feel like being shirtless right now, he already feels vulnerable.

Bruce finds a shirt relatively quickly and holds it up for Loki to admire for a second. "Do you want help take off your shirt?" Loki nods his head, it's not like the man wouldn't help if he decided anyway. He proved that earlier when he ignored Loki's response about not needing help standing.

Bruce grabs what's left of the sleeves and orders Loki to retract his arms from them. The man is merciful, carefully lifting the shirt off Loki's head and body without catching it on his arms. Defonatly not the sexiest foreplay Loki's ever participated in, but Bruce seems to want it done this way.

Loki can invision it now: Bruce would comment on Loki's stomach and his eyes will naturally drift down. He'd comment on how Loki must still feel hot and offer to take his pants of for him, then be pleasantly surprised with a lack of underwear. The demand would also sound like a request: "well I did go through all the effort to heal you, maybe you could pay me back some how?" And Loki would be unable to refuse. The man would make every action so tantalizingly slow and all Loki would do is confirm that this is exactly what he wants, even if he doesnt really want to. He is good though, he would tell the man that it feels _so good~_ because that's what he is suppose to do.

"Ready, Loki?" The voice brings Loki out of his daydream and back to reality, he's stilled doomed though. "Here, let me help you." Bruce puts his own arm through the whole then grabs Loki's hand and pulls him through that half of the shirt, barely even irritating his burn. If he plans on have sex with Loki, it is becoming clear he isnt going to do it right now. "And the other side." The man goes through the same process on the other arm and Loki cant help but be amazed at this man's kindness: the gentle way he puts the shirt on Loki, the way he isnt getting hard in his pants while assistanting him. It would be a blessing if this man would be his handler.

"Now just put the head through the head hole and done. That wasn't too bad was it?" Loki shakes his head, not bad at all. How can he get this man to become their handler? Even if he does have to service him after he heals, this man is clearly the nicest person here. Maybe he could be manipulated as well? Not now, first he needs the man's trust.

Loki wishes he could thank Bruce. He protected him from Stark and didn't send the hulk to beat him up. Really Bruce is his best form of protection. Loki makes a mental note to tell Sarah all about Bruce and his kind acts so she can keep an eye out for him in the future.

"Okay, so, uh. I'm feeling kinda tense so I'm going. I'll be on the other side of the wall because I promised Tony I would watch you but, like, yeah. Do you need anything before I go?"

Loki shakes his head dumbly, he got treatment without have to service the man. He really needs to some how convince Stark that this man would make an excellent handler.

Bruce leaves the room so Loki pulls himself out of the bed and lays on the cool floor. Stark will trust him now, right? Because he sat still and took the blast. Because he is being good and following other peoples orders. Because they keep taking his daughter away from him and hurting her, and he let's it happen. She's might return with more burns, her little hand was red when she returned last time. Please let it be enough because, although the cream is good, his arms still burn.

Loki let's his head rest against the wall, allowing himself to rest. This is fine. Bruce is nice and there is a possibility of him being a handler. Sarah will come back eventrally. There's an upcoming bathroom break in 4 hours. He might even get dinner tonight. This is fine.


	27. Escape

Loki finds himself walking around his cell, unable to calm his nerves. Not knowing what's going to happen is putting him on edge. The mirror is a mirror again, so he cant tell if someone is watching him, Sarah is yet to return, no food has been delivered since breakfast despite Stark telling him they'd get three meals a day. Loki hates the lack of control he has, its unnerving.

Whatever that cream was that Bruce gave him has definitely done something though; if Sarah gets back soon then Loki will take some of the excess from his arm and put it on her burned hand. His arms feel almost numb and he can forget his pain if he focuses hard enough on anything else. It almost reminds him of healing draughts back on Asgard.

"Loki, in a few moments Thor is going to come talk with you. I feel it is best to remember your agreement with Sir." The voice from the ceiling almost makes Loki jump. Thor's coming? Not that he didn't expect it, but does Stark approve. The man must or Jarvis wouldn't let Thor through, right?

The mirror becomes transparent and on the other side stands Thor in all his glory. His hair is long and taken care of like a king's hair should be. His posture is like that of a proud beast, willing to die before submitting. His clothes so fine like they were made by the best seamstress in the releam. And his muscles are so pronounced that Loki almost flinches at the thought of what Thor could do to him.

All the things Loki wishes he still had are displayed prominently on Thor.

"Brother!" Thor bellows, Loki notices the way quickly glances at the bed before refocusing his attention. Loki quietly folds his arms behind his back, Stark would most likely not approve of Loki showing off his burnt arms. "Are you well? I have talked with Antony and he has agreed to let me see you!" Loki briefly wonders if Thor disturbed Stark's much needed rest before concluding that Thor did. Stark will probably punish Loki for that later.

Loki stops all his movements and looks down slightly. Thor is by far his superior here, he will be shown proper respect. In a quiet, respectful, very very respectful voice, Loki responds. "I am well, your highness."

Loki watches as Thor tenses and it sets him on edge. "Loki? You are not some court jester here to entertain me with follies, enlighten me of your travels. How did you get yourself in this situation? You can speak freely without Anothy here." _Of your travels_ like this was some vacation or battle and not a highly abusive and painful stain permanently marring his life.

"I fell from the bifrost." Loki made sure to gloss over the details of that part, seeing how Thor kinda let him fall. "I was captured on the other releam. Whilst I lay unconscious, my magic was stripped from me and an obedience collar placed upon my neck. I was impregnated and gave birth to Sarah. Recently master Stark found us there and traded for us. Here we are." Loki is very careful to leave out the details of the abuse he suffered from the last few years, Stark made it very clear not to say anything that could upset Thor. It seems likely that his collar will shock him if he starts to say anything he isn't suppose to. "He was very benevolent buying us both at my request." It never hurts to complement a master.

Thor seems enthralled by the short tale, but Loki cant tell if Thor is in favor of the turn of events or not. "Why do stand in such a position Loki, I am still your brother. You dont have to bow to me."

Loki is torn for a second, Thor is a prince and Loki is a mere slave. But Thor still claiming him as a brother, despite hearing and seeing how he is clearly a slave. Loki sucks in a breath before speaking. "Of course, sir. To the best of my knowledge you are a prince and deserve respect." Unless the all-father has died, but that is highly unlikely.

"But so are you. Prince of Asgard, Loki. You should not be here doing..." He glances to the bed and Loki understands. "Not be doing the work of a slave. I wish to take you home and sort this out."

Yeah right, like on Asgard everything will be better. Hemela could always see Loki, he probably told the all-father about how humble Loki was becoming throughout his torture. Or how obedient and agreeable he forcibly became. The people wont want him back, they're probably happier thinking he is died. The only ones happy would be Mother and Thor.

 _And Sarah_?

"What would become of Sarah?"

Thor doesnt even hesitate. "She would be treated as a princess. Mother always did wish for a little girl, Sarah would make her ecstatic. Come back to Asgard with me, you will be welcomed back like the prince you are Loki."

Loki finds himself unable to speak. Asgard is not his home, his home is here with his master. It might be the collar influencing his thoughts, but he isnt wanted on Asgard. He will be ridiculed and humiliated, but wont the same happen here? Here isnt really his home either. Clearly it is better to be a prince than a slave, it doesnt matter what he is though- people will hate him either way. There will be less attempts on his life here at least. But there is less physical abuse on Asgard.

What's best for Sarah? Here she is carried off somewhere and possibly tortured, but she is happy here in their room; she likes making faces at the mirror and tumbling around the room, but she can do that anywhere. But there are beds here and she will eventrally have to perform for someone. On Asgard though? Will she be treated as a princess? Mother has always loved caring for small children, Sarah would be safe under her care. But that's based on the assumption that they are actually welcomed back.

It seems so obvious but his thoughts feel clouded. It is safest to stay with his master, is it not? Stark gave him his word to feed them, shouldn't he be grateful? But Loki hasnt been given lunch today, although is it really that big of a deal to miss one meal?

Loki understands now why Stark still doesnt trust him even after shooting him with a lazer: he is still having thoughts of betraying Stark and running away. Loki wont be able to escape though, his collar will physically not allow him. If he does want to go, he'll need the collars off. The rope artifact could affect the magic collar, but he still has to figure out what to do about Stark's collar.

But Sarah could leave.

"I want what's best for Sarah."

"Then come home." Norms! Thor always makes complicated situations dumb down to black and white. When should they leave? How would Thor get them outside for Helmla to send the back? What happens when they get there? Will Loki even be accepted back? He cant just go to Asgard at a moments notice, why cant Thor think about his actions.

"I am unable to escape; I cant do it, but Sarah can. Take her to Asgard, keep her safe. My collars will not allow me to leave, but she doesnt have one. She can leave if you were to take her." Sarah should be safe and happy, and Thor is loved on Asgard, he should be able to keep her safe.

Thor looks upset, his eyebrows crease down and a frown appears of his face. "Collars?" If the room had a window, Loki would guess lightening or thunder is going off outside.

A small buzz starts zapping Loki, nothing extreme but a clear warning. With a shaking voice Loki back tracks: "A collar was standard on the other releam and when Stark bought me I had one on. The collar is the thing that blocks my magic but it also prevents me from attempting escape. It's all or nothing." The buzzing dies down slightly, but Thor doesnt seem any more satisfied. "If-If I didnt wear the collar then I would have my magic and I would not be able to be contained here."

"You shouldn't be contained!" Small amounts of blue lightening jump off Thor's body in every direction, quickly dissipating into the air. "You should be home! I'll take the dam thing off you then we can go, it's simple."

"But-" But what? Why shouldn't he allow Thor to do this? He would he able to rip both he collars off, wouldn't he? He is a god after all, much more so than Loki is. Stark wouldn't he able to stop him, could he? No, he couldn't. "But Sarah! I won't leave without her."

"We can grab her on the way."

A silence falls between the two of them. Thor pants heavily, clearly frustrated with Loki for stalling. But Loki cant bring himself to agree. If he does this and they fail then there will be no mercy. He'll be sent to shield where they'll want revenge and no one will stop them.

But this could be Sarah's chance at a good life. If Thor is telling the truth, then Sarah could have all the nice things Loki could never hope of getting for her. There will be food and drinks whenever she wants them, and mother will care for her. There are books they she can read and places to play. This could be the best thing to happen to her.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

And just like that Loki's collar activates. Loki feels his head hit the floor with so much force as his body converges. His ears ring so loud and Loki cant even open his eyes. No longer able to think and unable to move, Loki lays uselessly on the ground. His stomach lurches in a bad way and everything just forces itself out.

Loki is barely able to get on his side in time as vomit comes out vigorously. At his other end, Loki can feel his own waste free itself from his body, messing himself. He feels awful. His lungs hurt as he attempts to breath and his stomach is cramping like he's been poisoned. Despite his eyes being closed, the room feels like its spinning.

There is loud noise of someone beating on a wall, but Loki can't focus any brain power on it. He can't think, his brain feels like its melting; maybe boiling? A second wave a nausea overtakes him, but this time its just a dry heave. His throat feels so dry and it hurts.

It feels like an eternity when the collar finally turns off. A hand is holding the back of the collar, slightly choking him. Force of habit causes Loki to attempt to speak. "Th- Thank- you." His voice is weak and broken, in desperate need of water. Even speaking is too taxing on his body.

Finally Loki passes out. 


	28. To Shield

Loki awoke violently, jerking straight up. His head hurts, the lights are too bright and the room is spinning. Attempting to bring his hands up to shield his eyes, thick handcuffs stop him. Upon closer inspection he sees that both hands are attached to chain in the ground. Loki gives it a light tug and is unsurprised that they don't budge. He is surprised by the feeling in his pants though, apparently nobody bothered to change his clothes. 

It makes sense; nobody cares about a disobedient slave's comfort.

Realization on what's happen sets in. This can't be happening. It can't! Looking around its obvious he's in a new cell, there's nothing here. No toilet or sink, no table, not even a chair. This can't happen! He can't do this to Sarah! This can't be happening. How could this happen? Loki quickly wipes away a few stray panic tears, this isn't happening. But it is. 

He takes a deep. And another one. Panicking isn't going to fix anything. But there's nothing left to do, he can't even wipe his own ass here.

He's pathetic, sitting in his own mess in a cell about to be punished. How could he be so stupid? Jarvis was always watching and listening, why wouldn't Jarvis stop him? This is Thor's fault! Loki had a plan, he had the rope and could absorb magic. It would be slower, but safer. Why did he listen to that ogar? Thor's plan never would have worked, it was too straight forward and hastily made. Idiot! And now he's here, chained to the floor of some room. Its Thor's fault! His life is ruined because of Thor! 

Unable to control himself in this moment of rage, Loki lashes out and punches the floor. A thud echos through the room quietly.

Emotions over take Loki and he can't stop the tears. He's angry and frustrated, both at himself and Thor. He fucked up. Stark's going to send him to shield, he will be separated from Sarah, and she didn't even do anything wrong. Her only fault is being born the daughter of a failure. His poor little girl, what are they going to do to her? 

Will Stark keep her? Is she going to have to use her body to please all the avengers? Would her fate be worse if she was here with him? Could shield be worse for her than servicing the avengers? Would thy be allowed to see each other ever again? Horrible images flash through Lokis mind of the avengers abusing and raping her, destroying every last shred of innocents she had left.

This is Thor's fault! He wasn't careful, he announced his plan in front of Jarvis. But Loki still feels like its his fault, he should have known Jarvis was listening, should have warned Thor or denied him. This is the worse possible out come. Just thinking about it makes his stomach twist. If he was smarter, or more confident in his own plan, then he wouldn't be here.

He's pathetic, crying on the floor, huddled in ball, as if that will protect him. His mouth tasted like throw-up and his throat feels like sand paper. This is a new low, lower than when he whored himself out for scrapes, lower than him sleeping in the mud because Hanson told him to, even lower than voluntarily sucking Stark off because of fear. 

Loki eventually lays down on his side, disgusted with how dirty he is. Its humiliating to wait here like this, but there is no alternative. There no allusion of choice here, he just has to wait until someone has the time to come punish him.

Can he somehow make up for this? How much begging would it take for Stark to keep him? He can gravel if Stark wants him to, can put himself on his knees humble himself, can even do whatever public humiliation Stark thinks is nesseccary to make up for this blunder. Loki can fix this. He'll give up every privilege Stark gave him, he'll give up his clothes and his food, he'll- he'll... more tears escape him. He can't do anything right. Stark won't listen to him, no matter how much he begs. Stark clearly told him that he would send him to shield if he screwed up!

Loki can't get a hold of his emotions. He doomed Sarah, cursed her to a life of abuse and servitude. He tries to wait out the tears, maybe he'll run out after awhile. So he waits. And waits. And waits. No window, no clock, no meal, no way to judge the passing of time. His internal clock is scrambled, thrown off by the intense punishment he had however long ago. Its so boring. All he can do is wallow in self pity. Eventually the tears do run dry, lack of water defiantly playing a role in that.

He did this to himself. Loki did this. He's going to shield and won't even get to know what's going to happen to Sarah. There's nothing left for him to do. He did this and the guilt is eating him alive. He wants to throw up again. He ruined his daughter's life, making himself no better than the all-father. 

He wants a chance to apologize to her, to tell her he's sorry for dragging her into this world. He wants her to be healthy and loved, but Loki knows he can't provide for her. He can love her, he does with all his heart, but he can't provide. If they're separated then Loki can't even attempt to provide for her. 

Loki wants to hold her. To run his hands through her long dark locks and never let go. His little girl, his sweet little angle, her life was over before it even started. Her birth happened because Loki was selfish, he felt lonely and unloved so he brought a child into this cursed world. He should have aborted her, it would have been more merciful.

Loki rolls over and faces a wall, not wanting stay still. His joints are stiff and he is an absolute mess. Just the thought of going to shield makes him want to puke. And his arms arm uncomfortable, the chains not allowing him to move his arms very far in any direction. 

"Modi!"

Loki whips his head around. Sarah is running at him, her feet making a soft pitter-patter as they hit the floor. Her face is red with tears and snot running down it. She runs head first into Loki's chest, loud sobs escaping her. 

"Modi!"

Loki wraps his arms around her, she needs a hug. Loki does too. "Shh. Shh. Its okay my love." This is what he asked for: he gets to hold his child one last time. "Tell modi whats wrong." 

"Scared." She sounds muffled, still forcing her face into his torso. 

Loki pats her head, the chains barely allowing him to. Then he holds her tight against his chest; he doesn't want to admit that he's scared she'll be ripped from his arms if he lets go. "I'm here, my love. I'm here. I'll do my best to protect you. I love you; I'll do anything for you."

Loki can't pick if he wants to look at his little girl or at the door. Any second now someone is going to bust in and snatch his child away. But if he can ingrain his little girls face in his memory, maybe it would be like holding onto her longer. He finds himself switching between watching the door and watching his child, unable to fully commit to either. 

"M- Master selling" her voice breaks off as another sob escapes her lips. "Master selling you!" Her little fingers tightly grip his shirt, as if holding him will stop Stark from getting rid of him. He won't fault her though, she is a child after all. 

"I know, my love." He's not going to lie to her, any second now someone will come in and separate them for the last time. "I know. You have to be a good girl though, keep your Master happy. I-" another loud sob is heard. Sarah releases her hold on Loki for a brief second and moves to hide in Loki's shirt. "Shh. Its okay. I was bad and I broke the rules so I have to leave. But if we're both good maybe-" he needs a deep breath. "Maybe we could be allowed to visit each other." 

"No go!"

Loki can feel Sarah shaking against him, it unreasonable for Loki to assume she is emotionally strong enough to handle this. "You did nothing wrong Sarah. All of this is my fault; I wish I could have been a better parent for you." He is struggling to keep the tears out, but tries to be strong for her. "You deserve the world, I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you." 

They fall into a silence, neither of them really able to speak. Loki knows Sarah shouldn't be here, no one brought her here and he didn't hear the door open. At least he gets confirmation that Sarah can teleport before they spilt up. Its nice to know she has some magic, hopefully she will be allowed to devlope it into something beautiful. Magic is the greatest gift Loki could give her and maybe someday he'll be allowed to see her use it. 

"Don't go." Sarah peeks her head out of Loki's shirt, forcing loki to look at her big, sad, eyes. 

"I don't have a choice, my love. If I did, I'd always choose you."

The door whips open with a loud bang, startling both Sarah and Loki. Large men in black body armor and large guns rush in the room, shouting orders. In total about 6 men fill the room. All of the aiming their weapons at Loki. 

Many of them bark orders, its loud and hard to understand what they're saying. Its chaotic and causing him to panic. Weakly Loki raises his hands up, a symbolic surrender. Its not like he could even attempt to fight right now, not with Sarah here, not with his hands chained.

One man breaks from the ranks and charges towards Loki. Loki is quickly forced onto his stomach, crushing Sarah. She cries out and the large man quickly grabs her then passes her off to someone else, out of Loki's sight. Please let her be okay. 

Heavy hands take hold of Loki's forearms, his burnt forearms that already hurt like hell and make him cry out, and force them behind his back. As if that wasn't bad enough, the man then sits on Loki's lower back as he adjusts Loki's handcuffs. He disconnects them from the chain in the floor and reattaches them to each other tightly behind his back. Its hard to breath, the man on his back is heavy and crushing his ribs. He can't breath, his forearms are on fire, and it feels like something in his arms are going to break because of the pressure. 

He's panicking. Theres too much happening all at once. Loki attempts to lift his head but the man on his back slams his head into the floor. His forehead takes the most of the force, but he can feel pain in his nose too. Stupidly, Loki tries again, his head is again shoved into the floor. There's blood in his mouth now but the lesson is clear: stop looking up.

Its suddenly very quiet. Slow foot steps can be heard. Is Stark coming? Its almost too much to hope for. "Loki, Loki, Loki. What am I going to do with you?" Its the director. Stark actually did it, he sent Loki to shield. 

"So Loki, you've decided to come back to earth. How nice of you."

Loki doesn't attempt to lift his head, blood still dripping from him. The man is still sitting on his back, making it really hard to breath. 

"No response, huh? Can't say I can blame you, you look like shit right now." The director slowly walks towards Loki, his boots mere inches from his face. "But don't worry, we'll take good care of you."

A sharp thing is jabbed into Loki's butt and before he could react he passes out.


End file.
